Dancing in the moonlight
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Sesshomaru/OC. Todo tiene un precio en esta vida y el deseo de poder del inuyoukai también; pero el perderlo todo sin obtener nada a cambio no era lo que esperaba al caer por segunda ocasión, presa de su orgullo. Maldito orgullo. Yaoi
1. Guerras perdidas

_**Dedicada especialmente a mi preciosisima Leyva-chan, que cada día me inspira muchísimo a sacar adelante historias que de no ser por ella, se quedarían perdidas en un cajón o no saldrían de una idea viejita (como esta). Muchas gracias por todo TwT**_

_**.**_

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 1**

**"Guerras perdidas"**

**-Lo acepto**

**Con esas palabras, era que iniciaba todo.**

**Ahora, aquellas tenían un significado muy distinto pero en aquel momento para él solamente habían dictaminado su sentencia como objeto y reafirmaba su posición como algo simplemente obtenido para conseguir beneficios o premios.**

**Por la educación que le habían dado en su hogar de infancia sabía que era lo que se esperaba de su comportamiento a partir de ese momento pero aún así, no se sentía con las fuerzas como para levantar la mirada por debajo del velo colocado sobre su cabeza para ver al que a partir de ese instante, se convertía en su amo.**

**Era su culpa?**

**Podía no gustarle la respuesta pero desgraciadamente no podía evadir la realidad de esta, especialmente después de que terminase de aquella manera.**

**Aquel**** mitad bestia le había dicho que su orgullo terminaría por matarlo y había estado cerca de convertir aquellas palabras en una dura realidad que le perseguiría hasta el final de sus días.**

**-Debes de tener cuidado Sesshomaru**

**La voz de Bokuseno venida de alguna parte de sus recuerdos, le hizo ver de nuevo aquel momento en que hubiese acudido a su lado para obtener información sobre una criatura que jamás se había encontrado en su ir y venir sobre la tierra: externamente parecía ser un youkai como cualquier otro con el cabello plateado y largo en una coleta alta con mechones de diferente largo. Sin embargo sus ojos anaranjados desprendían un brillo inusual, así como su piel.**

**Podía decirlo sin necesidad de tenerle más cerca: su esencia purificadora resaltaba por sobre todas las energías que había percibido antes y le indicaba que lo que fuera, era totalmente diferente de criaturas como él.**

**La confrontación había tenido lugar cuando aquel ser le había visto acabar con un grupo de humanos que habían tratado de asesinarle. Tal cual estaba acostumbrado, avanzaba sin detenerse por aquellas tierras cuando un grupo de soldados le cerró el paso, amenazándole de muerte por el simple hecho de tratarse de un ser superior a ellos; tan patéticos y frágiles como siempre, los humanos blandieron sus armas y se lanzaron hacia él sin tomar en consideración de que no requería de fuerza alguna para en un par de segundos, terminar con sus vidas.**

**No era anormal que aquello ocurriese al menos un par de veces cada semana y solamente acompañaba ese sentimiento de matar al de desagrado por no encontrar un oponente digno de su poder.**

**Y entonces, aquella criatura había aparecido.**

**Su mirada era fría y serena, dejándole notar cuan insignificante le consideraba a pesar de ser un youkai de gran poder y reconocido en todos los extremos de la tierra.**

**Había sido desagradable percibir como auténticamente ese ser le veía hacia abajo, con desprecio para luego lanzarse hacia su pecho abriéndole tres largas heridas por sobre este, las cuáles comenzaron a sangrar tan profusamente que en un inicio no entendió como era posible que su cuerpo tan resistente se mostrase tan débil como si fuera alguno de aquellos cadáveres que le rodeaban.**

**Tan solo el instinto le había salvado al desaparecer de golpe para luego, maldecirse por aquello.**

**La criatura se desvaneció en el aire y él se juró jamás volver a huir de una batalla de forma tan deshonrosa. Sin importar cuánto le costase y si la criatura en cuestión tenía apenas más poder que el suyo, no se retiraría hasta coronarse vencedor de ahí en delante.**

**-Es verdad que eres un ser muy poderoso y que has sobrepasado grandemente a tu padre- decía aquel árbol de magnolia mientras que el inuyoukai de ojos dorados permanecía de pie delante suyo, con aquel gesto severo que lo caracterizaba cuando algo le molestaba intensamente- pero no debes de olvidar que siempre habrá seres más poderosos que uno y que debes de tener precaución, para no perder la vida a causa de tu orgullo**

**-Arbol Sabio…- la voz de aquel ser era baja y oscura por las emociones que le recorrían en aquel momento- acaso estás diciendo que hay alguien que sobrepase en poderes al gran Sesshomaru?**

**-Eso es imposible!- el pequeño youkai de piel verde agitó su báculo con molestia- no puede existir ser que pueda pasar en fuerzas al amo Sesshomaru!**

**-Calla Jaken**

**Ordenó el inu entornando un poco más los ojos antes de que su fiel sirviente tragara pesado para luego, saltar hacia un lado emitiendo un pequeño grito de sorpresa**

**-A…a… amo bonito…**

**Llamó este bastante alterado**

**-Está sangrando…**

**Sesshomaru**** emitió un gruñido de irritación al tiempo que movía sus ojos en dirección de su sirviente que se veía más preocupado por aquel líquido carmesí que empapaba las anteriormente blancas ropas del demonio y caía en gruesas gotas sobre un ya anegado suelo**

**-No es nada importante**

**Soltó el hombre de ojos dorados moviendo apenas uno de sus labios con desprecio para después, escuchar nuevamente la voz de aquel árbol que no parecía sorprendido por aquello**

**-Déjame ver tus heridas- dijo con suavidad a lo que el inuyoukai se volvió nuevamente a este para después, dejar salir un sonido frío que pretendía ser una risa de desagrado**

**-No es nada que no vaya a curarse con rapidez**

**Dijo con desprecio por aquellas marcas de debilidad y aún así el otro espíritu volvió a hablar**

**-Las heridas hechas por las bestias sagradas no cierran tan fácilmente niño e incluso el gran Inu no Taisho recordaba mantener distancia de estas si llegaba a encontrarse en el camino de una- dijo con calma pero un dejo un poco más frío y autoritario- si no atiendes eso ahora, se extenderán y te purificarán en muy poco tiempo**

**El ser de cabello plateado frunció el ceño con incomodidad para luego, darse la vuelta con intenciones de irse y no escuchar más tonterías de aquellas. Y sin embargo…**

**-Dijiste bestia sagrada?**

**-No son aquellas de las que te contaba tu madre cuando niño- advirtió el árbol con suavidad pero manteniendo el tono severo- los Juuseiyuu son dioses. A pesar de parecer youkais y en parte provenir de familias reconocidas como tales, no lo son. Son criaturas divinas encargadas de proteger a la humanidad de seres como tú y si solamente has salido con una herida como la que tienes, entonces significa que su ataque tan solo te ha rozado**

**-Rozado- Sesshomaru gruñó con verdadera molestia- estás diciendo que no me había tocado?**

**-Si te hubiera tocado no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación- respondió el árbol antes de mover sus ramas, dejando caer parte de su corteza cerca del sirviente de ojos amarillos que se acercó a recoger aquello con extrañeza- incluso me atrevería a decir que la distancia entre su ataque y la tuya fue la suficiente como para que la velocidad de purificación no sea tanta como para haberte matado ya. Pero aún así, esta seguirá corriendo hasta que desaparezcas por completo si no haces algo para detenerla. Tú…**

**Llamó a Jaken que saltó en su lugar, dejando de observar aquellos trozos de madera en una de sus manos**

**-Si?**

**-Aplica mi corteza en el interior de los cortes. Absorberá la energía sagrada de aquel ser al menos lo suficiente para que el hijo del general pueda recuperarse- suspiró con cansancio para luego, volver a ver la espalda del youkai que continuaba sin virarse- escucha mis palabras con cuidado, Sesshomaru. Un gran señor youkai debe de tener el valor y la fuerza para vencer en sus batallas y saberlas llevar a cabo con honor pero también debe de tener la sabiduría para apartarse cuando algo se encuentra fuera de su alcance; esa criatura…- los ojos ancianos se dirigieron a la sangre caída de los ropajes de aquel inu- debía de estar de camino a algún asunto más importante o si no, hubiera regresado a terminar contigo… y créeme que te hubiera encontrado. Komorebi-sama no es de abandonar al enemigo y dejarle con vida solamente porque sí**

**-Komorebi…**

**-El gallo sagrado, señor del templo del sur… su aroma es evidente en las energías que ha dejado sobre tí- explicó el árbol sabio- las bestias sagradas son famosas entre los youkais por exterminarlos de regiones enteras y desaparecer ejércitos de miles de seres tan solo con la presencia de uno de ellos; los propios señores tratan de mantener una buena relación con ellos para evitar morir… incluso tu señor padre, que había logrado una enemistad peligrosa con uno de ellos no fue asesinado por motivos que nunca me llegó a decir. Ten eso en mente mientras cierran tus heridas y piensa en mis palabras cuando entres en la próxima batalla; ni tu gran Bakusaiga o la propia Tenseiga pueden hacer nada por protegerte si llegas a meterte en un problema así**

**Por una vez la mirada de aquel espíritu se volvió preocupada auténticamente por la vida del otro que simplemente volvió a caminar para alejarse de aquel sitio**

**Con que una bestia sagrada.**

**Seres inferiores y sin honor que protegían a los desagradables humanos que lejos de agradecer nada, se dedicaban a demostrar cuan miserables e inmerecedores de cualquier compasión eran.**

**-No los entiendo…**

**Susurró para sí mismo con un dejo de falsa lástima mientras que su fiel sirviente corría a su lado para darle alcance, antes de que este comenzase a ver la corteza entregada por el otro youkai.**

**-Debería hacerle caso a Bokuseno- comentó distraídamente el pequeño youkai para un segundo después, ser golpeado por el más alto que dejaba ver un nuevo gesto de irritación- Si yo nada más me preocupaba por usted!**

**Sin embargo al final tenían razón. Y por muy desagradable y humillante que le hubiera resultado aquella condición no había tenido más opción que abrirse los ropajes y dejar salir un gruñido de evidente fastidio por la carne abierta y brillante, que dejaba salir unos pequeños destellos de la zona que iba purificándose y agrandando aquello cada vez más y más; no había sido exagerada la preocupación del árbol sabio por aquellos cortes que no dejaban de sangrar y que de no ser por su condición de criatura sobrenatural, ya hubiesen acabado con él.**

**Muy lentamente había tomado la corteza de aquel espíritu para acto seguido introducirla en sus carnes, soltando un suave sisseó al percibir como iba absorbiendo las energías purificadoras de aquel ataque, sacándolas de su cuerpo; y la imagen de aquella criatura que se había atrevido a dejarle marcado de aquella forma obligándole a retroceder le hizo volver a jurar el no ceder nuevamente en ninguna pelea.**

**Nunca jamás.**

**Que tonto había sido al pensar que aquella sería la primer y última ocasión en que sería puesto a prueba y que las palabras de aquel anciano espíritu no se aplicarían a su persona.**

**-Deberías olvidarlo de una buena vez chiquillo…**

**En esa ocasión no se había tratado de una bestia sagrada en lo absoluto.**

**Había estado buscando durante un buen tiempo un youkai de gran nivel con el cuál pudiese luchar y que con su victoria le hiciera ascender del rango que poseía a uno superior. No solo permanecer como un gran daiyoukai sino llegar tan alto como le permitiesen sus grandes poderes… y para ello, por las propias reglas de honor y poderío que se dictaban entre aquellos seres sobrenaturales que tenían inteligencia se ordenaba el que derrotase a alguien de un poder más alto.**

**Pero el haberse retirado de aquel ataque ante la bestia sagrada aún ardía en su mente, por lo cual se había dirigido hacia las tierras no de un señor daiyoukai sino de un Maestro.**

**Si lograba vencer a uno de ellos… con uno que derrotase no solamente dejaría atrás el "hijo del general" con el que todos le conocían sino que tendría una importancia ganada por si mismo, muy lejos de las sombras que había dejado su padre y que a pesar de todas sus batallas no conseguía sacarse de encima; sus fuerzas se incrementarían de forma asombrosa y le demostraría tanto al árbol sabio como a los demás youkais que esos sujetos conocidos como bestias sagradas podían ser derrotados.**

**Él… Sesshomaru, se encargaría de ello.**

**Y por ello en cuanto desaparecieron sus heridas tres meses después, se dirigió hacia unas tierras cercanas a las que le había dejado su padre para enfrentarse al señor total y completo que gobernaba por sobre los daiyoukais de la región.**

**Y sin embargo…**

**-No va a traerme ningún beneficio el matar a un perro como tú- había hablado nuevamente aquel ser con gesto aburrido- además, solo eres un niño. No sé que estés buscando pero te sugiero que lo hagas en otro lado…**

**Levantó una enorme garra y rascó su cabeza cubierta por una cabellera hecha de agujas gruesas y de tono rojizo oscuro, antes de observar con gesto aburrido como el de cabellos plateados sacaba su Bakusaiga, preparándose para la batalla; el youkai de mayor rango frunció el ceño comenzando a irritarse muy apenas por la falta de respeto de aquel sujeto… es que acaso no entendía que estaba siendo amable al no matarle en el acto?**

**Pero el más joven de los dos youkais no escuchaba ni estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.**

**En cuanto vio la oportunidad se lanzó a atacar al otro que solo entornó los ojos un momento para luego, levantar el brazo deteniendo el golpe de la espada más poderosa del inu que abrió grandemente los ojos.**

**No se suponía que hubiese algo capaz de detener su Bakusaiga así nada más.**

**Ni siquiera parecía haberle cortado.**

**-Hablo en serio mocoso… no molestes**

**El youkai hizo un movimiento cansado que hizo retroceder en el aire al de ojos dorados, dejándole finalmente a unos pocos metros en posición inclinada mientras preparaba un siguiente ataque manteniendo la firmeza y la seriedad en su movimiento y expresión.**

**-Es que acaso quieres morir?**

**-Solo tú morirás. Y entonces, yo me quedaré con tu posición**

**Aquella bestia entornó los ojos mientras que el primogénito del señor de las tierras del oeste se lanzaba de nueva cuenta hacia el otro buscando tan rápido como podía el pensamiento, el lugar más adecuado para hacer su siguiente ataque y esta vez asegurarse de que el otro lo recibiría; sin embargo, la figura de aquel ser se desvaneció muy suavemente en el aire antes de percibir como sus heridas provocadas por el ataque de la bestia sagrada se volvían a abrir ante el golpe que se hundía en su vientre, terminando por arrojarlo duramente contra el suelo a una distancia considerable.**

**-Es mi última advertencia. En el siguiente ataque, separaré tu cabeza de los hombros…- los ojos de aquella criatura brillaron con intensidad en tonos rojos vivos, al igual que el aura maligna que ahora rodeaba y abrazaba la silueta del Maestro de esas tierras.**

**El inuyoukai aferró con fuerza su espada de batalla y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de las rodillas, observando con frialdad e irritación a aquel ser.**

**Era demasiado poderoso.**

**No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación donde llevara las de perder, pero su juramento era de no volver a retroceder. No importaba si casi le costaba la vida, obtendría el titulo de aquel demonio y su poder de rango; sus ropas se tiñeron de nueva cuenta en rojo carmesí mas sin embargo, el de ojos dorados respiró profundo y lento con la mente clara en su objetivo de acabar con el enemigo.**

**-Ríndete de una vez- el enorme youkai le dio la espalda, dispuesto a ser el primero en largarse de aquel sitio para no forzarse en contra de un youkai que jamás podría vencerlo**

**Pero entonces…**

**-El gran Sesshomaru no va a perder esta batalla. Te venceré y me quedaré con todo lo que posees**

**Algo cambió en el ambiente y el vello del cuerpo del inu se erizó de golpe por aquello; no sabía aún de que se trataba pero incluso alguien como él podía darse cuenta cuando una situación se salía de control y se volvía peligrosa mas allá de lo que hubiera haber podido calcular.**

**El youkai de espinas rojas volteó muy suavemente el rostro para observar de reojo al mas joven, que se mantenía congelado en su sitio como calculando aquello que ahora se le presentaba.**

**-Sesshomaru?- inquirió ese ser con un tono de voz que indicaba su repentino interés en el otro- el daiyoukai? El primogénito del general?**

**Algo estaba completamente mal en todo aquel escenario.**

**El Maestro de esas tierras se viró muy lentamente hacia el inuyoukai que no hacía ni un solo movimiento, comenzando a presentir que de hacerlo sin cuidado realmente significaría la pérdida de aquella batalla y la propia vida; y aún así no pudo evitar mostrar con la mirada lo mucho que le molestaba que mencionaran nuevamente a su padre en una batalla que era buscada para finalmente formar una frontera muy grande entre ambos.**

**-Eso no te interesa- gruñó finalmente el de cabellos plateados poniéndose de pie con lentitud y cuidado- esta batalla es conmigo y no con mi padre. Así que te sugiero que te concentres en esto de forma seria**

**Su voz era cada vez más baja y peligrosa pero aún así, el otro no parecía nervioso. Sus gestos le indicaban que comenzaba a emocionarse y no podía ver los motivos detrás de aquello; acaso esta vez le retaría por las tierras de su padre o buscando tomar el lugar de este al derrotar a su hijo? Pero todo quedó aclarado cuando un potente aroma llenó el lugar, haciéndole abrir nuevamente los ojos por la sorpresa y gruñir sin tener forma de evitarlo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba percibiendo.**

**No.**

**Era imposible que ese maldito estuviese convirtiendo su batalla en algo como aquello!**

**Podía sentir la fuerza del aroma y de las energías del otro youkai que solamente le indicaban una cosa. Esa batalla había pasado de ser una por derrotarlo y conseguir su nivel de rango a una de machos donde el perdedor…**

**Un escalofrío lo recorrió.**

**No solamente se perderían las tierras de su padre sino que él mismo terminaría por convertirse…**

**No, no podía permitir aquello.**

**Era totalmente impensable.**

**Apretó con mayor fuerza el mango de su Bakusaiga para luego, hacer fuerza en su pierna para lanzarse hacia delante y terminar aquello de un solo golpe…**

**Pero no bien apenas había hecho el movimiento un poderoso golpe había enviado a volar muy lejos su espada, más allá de cualquier oportunidad de recuperarla para salvarse; la garra del Maestro de aquella región aprisionaba fuertemente su cuello contra el suelo impidiéndole respirar correctamente y levantando con mayor fuerza sus energías y aromas que le indicaban que estaba a unos segundos de un destino inminente del cuál no tendría salida nunca más.**

**Orgullo… maldito orgullo… en verdad estaba pasando por aquello?**

**No había sido suficiente lección el casi haber perdido a la pequeña Rin que había vuelto a perder suelo y finalmente, una consecuencia sin retorno se le dejaba ver?**

**-Esto es perfecto. Te convertirás en el presente perfecto para sellar el acuerdo sobre la protección de mi territorio. Y podré presentar como un extra tus tierras para que no pueda quejarse al respecto. Gracias por presentarte. En verdad que has caído del cielo, niño…**

**No solamente había perdido la batalla.**

**Lo había perdido todo.**

**Y pudo sentirlo mientras aquel ser absorbía sus poderes y su estatus frente a los demás youkais, haciendo que su cuerpo actuase en respuesta a la infinidad de aromas y energías que lo presionaban, terminando por agachar este contra el suelo y mostrar sumisión impelido por fuerzas genéticas que iban más allá de las órdenes de su cerebro.**

**Sus días como daiyoukai habían terminado.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Por honor: Sesshomaru

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 2**

**"Por honor: Sesshomaru"**

**-Mas vale que no me hagas perder esto… no es que no me haga un bien conservarte pero realmente me interesa que funcione. Conoces las reglas**

**La voz de aquella criatura era baja y grave mientras toda la comitiva de youkais avanzaba subiendo aquellas largas y aparentemente interminables escaleras que les conducirían hasta la cima de aquel monte donde según había escuchado, se encontraba un santuario que irónicamente, llevaba por nombre el Templo del Oeste; cuando aquellos seres inferiores hablaban de este al parecer lo hacían en susurros y con gran respeto lo que le hacía pensar que quien quiera que fuese que vivía en el lugar debía de tener un rango superior al del Maestro que lo tenía capturado.**

**En verdad existía todavía un nivel más grande que ese?**

**Aquella mañana había despertado sintiéndose por primera vez en siglos, tan cansado como si no hubiera descansado desde el día en que había nacido.**

**No se suponía que durmiese aún pero la batalla que había tenido semanas atrás con aquel sujeto le había quitado todo poder y toda energía que su cuerpo parecía haber acumulado con cada batalla ganada, dejándole en nada más que un cuerpo vacío que no parecía saber moverse sin tener un motivo fijo.**

**Una vez derrotado, aquel Maestro le había hecho pasar en aquel campo una y otra vez por el ritual de sumisión hasta que su cuerpo por inercia ya no se movía a menos que así se lo permitiesen; se había limitado a apretar los dientes en completa frustración mientras pensaba como podía zafarse de aquello y se maldecía por haberse dejado llevar de nueva cuenta a una batalla que muy bien sabía que tenía probabilidades de perder.**

**Pero… había sido más estúpido pensar que por escuchar su nombre le tendría un mínimo de respeto o temor.**

**Era obvio, una vez lo analizaba detenidamente, que si otros youkais lo conocían entonces estarían interesados en sus poderes y sus tierras.**

**No ya había pasado antes por débiles demonios que querían apropiarse de lo que le pertenecía, queriendo retarlo?**

**"Desde que todos supieron que el amo Sesshomaru se quedó sin espadas, vienen una y otra vez para intentar derrotarlo y hacerse de un nombre"**

**Recordaba aquella ocasión. Sin embargo habían sido insignificantes insectos que incluso le causaban irritación por no dejarle en paz cuando en esos momentos tenía en mente la destrucción deNaraku y todas sus alimañas.**

**Ahora se había encontrado en la misma situación de aquellos seres.**

**Yendo a confrontar a un monstruo de un nivel totalmente superior al suyo pensando en hacerse de su rango y poder.**

**Pero no. Todo eso había terminado.**

**Recordaba la expresión de los sirvientes de su padre y de su madre cuando fueron llamados por el Maestro de aquellas tierras para informar de la derrota del joven señor de las tierras del oeste y por ende, la sumisión y obediencia que ahora le debían a ese youkai además del hecho de que se convertía en el nuevo dueño de aquellas tierras por derecho de victoria; lo peor había sido cuando se les habían entregado las actas que oficializaban todo aquello… y la notificación de que él, Sesshomaru, ya no era considerado dentro de los youkais como machos sino que bajaba a otra categoría, una sobre la cuál no había pensado nunca puesto que no era el tipo de resultado que esperase en ninguna batalla, a pesar de lo que conocía acerca de ello.**

**Primero incredulidad, luego asombro y al final, vergüenza y humillación podían interpretarse en sus gestos para luego, retirarse para dar los correspondientes informes a todo ser que viviese en aquellos lugares para que prestasen su lealtad y juramento al Maestro.**

**Su madre…**

**En cuanto esta lo supiera querría buscarlo para asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Y de poder, lo permitiría con tal de poder sacarse de encima la deshonra y la vergüenza de haberse visto colocado en aquella posición.**

**Pero mientras aquello pasaba tenía que cumplir cabalmente con todas las órdenes que le dieran.**

**Una hembra.**

**Cuando su madre le enseñase acerca de las posiciones y rangos de todo youkai sobre la tierra, le explicaba sobre lo que significaba cada batalla y como estas se llevaban de forma honorable de una manera u otra; el convertir a otros machos en hembras, le decía, no era un asunto deshonroso para el ganador sino que conllevaba una afirmación del poder y autoridad que dicha bestia gozaba especialmente si el demonio convertido era uno de renombre y gran poder.**

**De igual forma le decía que incluso para el perdedor aquello no era siempre de desgracia puesto que podía llegar a subir de estatus si su nueva pareja era alguien de gran renombre.**

**Por supuesto que había demonios que gustaban de humillar al derrotado y forzarle como a cualquier otra pero no era la norma; de igual forma había quienes exhibían públicamente lo que habían conseguido para recibir el respeto del resto pero por lo general, dejaban al youkai derrotado seguir con sus asuntos o lo dejaban sirviendo en la casa para recordarle que había perdido y que ahora le debía lealtad pero nada más.**

**Sin embargo, incluso ellos tenían reglas una vez convertidos en hembras si así lo deseaba su nuevo señor.**

**Debían de ser sumisos les gustase o no y complacer al ganador sin importar lo que pidiese, después de todo, ahora eran de su propiedad.**

**Si querían conservar y recuperar honor una vez vencidos, debían de mostrarse perfectos en sus nuevos deberes de forma que el ganador se sintiese orgulloso del youkai que ha obtenido.**

**Después de todo incluso como hembras, debían de darle gloria a su nuevo señor y transformarse en sus joyas más brillantes.**

**Todo tenía sus motivos y sus razones de ser pero a pesar de todo, Sesshomaru solía sentir desprecio y desagrado por aquellos patéticos seres que pudiesen permitir perder su posición como tales para pasar a ser simplemente las concubinas baratas de algún demonio de segunda.**

**Y ahora, él estaba en ese lugar.**

**A pesar de que deseaba que su madre realmente llegase a matarlo para acabar con ello, debía de mostrar porte y dignidad.**

**Él era Sesshomaru. Sin importar que hubiese sido derrotado por su orgullo más que por aquel sujeto, debía de recordarse quién era y recordarle a los demás que le continuaban debiendo respeto porque no había llegado a ser alguna vez uno de los daiyoukais más poderosos solo por ser hijo del gran general; tal vez ya no tuviese las fuerzas de antes y cualquier otro youkai podría hacerle daño y vengarse puesto que su cuerpo ya no se opondría pero si algún día obtenía su libertad, podría volverse todavía más peligroso al buscar cobrarse la humillación.**

**Y por honor… por lo poco que tenía o podía recuperar, debía de acatar las señalizaciones para los vencidos como él.**

**Por ello aceptó en silencio cuando las mujeres de la mansión de su ahora "señor" habían comenzado a instruirlo en todas aquellas artes que él como hombre, no conocía más que por vista de las criadas de su hogar o por las historias de su madre.**

**Y tal como lo había sentido, la mañana de la entrega se había sentido terriblemente agotado, como si la parte culmine de su sentencia fuese a ser terrible.**

**Pero… las cosas se habían tornado algo extrañas.**

**Antes de ese día, le habían lavado diariamente de forma normal en los baños de la mansión del Maestro para que estuviese lo más limpio posible.**

**Sin embargo esa mañana después de que ocurriese el ritual de siempre con las damas del hogar levantándolo y preparando sus ropas, le habían llevado a una zona lejana de aquellas tierras donde se encontraba una pequeña laguna sagrada; los poderes purificadores y de claridad que emanaban de este no tardaron en hacerle daño pero se mantuvo en calma, tan solo observando con extrañeza y silencio a aquellas mujeres que se detuvieron en el límite de donde comenzaba el escudo purificador para luego, entregarlo a lo que parecían ser monjes humanos que aguardaban a por ellos.**

**Muy levemente sus labios formaron un gesto de repulsión.**

**Debían ser de los humanos que vivían en las aldeas de aquella zona… pero porqué aquel Maestre se involucraba con tan insignificantes seres y estos obedecían sin mas?**

**Tal vez temían por sus vidas? Era probable. Y sin embargo no pudo hacer nada cuanto estos le tomaron y le llevaron directamente hacia el agua de aquel sitio; no estaba seguro de que había sidomas insoportable, si el toque de esas criaturas sobre su piel al desnudarle o el haber sido obligado a sumergirse sobre aquel liquido cristalino que comenzaba a purificarle sobre sus ya mellados poderes, traicionándole un poco la voz al emitir un pequeño gruñido de dolor.**

**Era insoportable en grados que no podía imaginar y por un segundo creyó que su vida se escurriría sin mas en un sitio totalmente deshonroso para cualquier youkai.**

**Antes de que terminase de perder la conciencia, le sacaron del agua y le regresaron fuera de aquella zona sagrada dejándole respirar profundo e irse recobrando. Su mirada debía decir mucho puesto que una vez regresaron a la casa, el dueño de esta se mostró molesto abofeteándole pero midiendo sus fuerzas, como si no quisiese dejar marca; pero eso no le explicaba al inuyouai el porque tenía que haber pasado por aquello.**

**-Debes de estar lo más limpio posible para él…**

**Había dicho después de observar como la mirada del de cabellos plateados bajaba al suelo para no verle pero manteniendo su gesto frío e irritado**

**-No podemos presentarte con tus poderes malignos sin más… no se te pueden quitar pero podemos purificarte al menos lo suficiente como para que seas presentable**

**Los ojos del youkai de cabello plata se habían entornado pero nada más. No podía quejarse y al parecer sus preguntas se quedarían en el aire puesto que ya no tenía la posición como para forzar una respuesta a pesar de lo mucho que la deseaba. Para qué demonios lo necesitaba a él como presente? Porqué tenía que purificarlo quemando su cuerpo y provocándole tanto dolor al grado que casi acabó con él?**

**No entendía…**

**Y cuando comenzó aquel viaje sus preguntas solamente aumentaron.**

**La comitiva que salió y en medio de la cuál le llevaban andando era enorme y parecía mostrar todo el esplendor del poder y la fuerza del Maestro de las tierras, como queriendo demostrar algo. Mientras caminaba sin detenerse durante todos esos días en mas de una ocasión se preguntó cuál sería su destino final y a quién se suponía que sería regalado; recordaba que su ahora señor había comentado que estaba interesado en algo… una alianza o algo parecido.**

**Muy a pesar de su situación se sentía intrigado.**

**Cómo sería aquel youkai que se convertiría en su amo ahora? Uno del tipo gigante como su propio padre? Uno que le devoraría como si nada? O tal vez solo lo tendría como adorno para otros monstruos, como si hubiese sido derrotado por este?**

**Un escudo sagrado.**

**Tres semanas después de estar caminando habían llegado al borde de uno de dos escudos sagrados que se extendían por miles de kilómetros por aquellos territorios, haciéndole volver a traer aquellas preguntas que de inicio lo habían hecho preguntarse quién era el dueño de aquellas tierras; y mas aún, cómo era posible que pudiesen pasar todos ellos a pesar de la protección, puesto que había esperado sentirse desesperado por salir pero sin embargo habían cruzado como si nada.**

**Conforme avanzaban tal parecía que el primer escudo era el más débil.**

**Había podido detectar algunos otros youkais entrando y saliendo sin verse muy afectados por aquella protección aunque también había notado que había otros rodeando el borde externo como si en verdad no pudiesen atravesarlo**

**Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño en gesto pensativo**

**Y al llegar al segundo escudo…**

**Sus ojos se habían abierto un poco más y los gestos de los youkais a su alrededor parecían ser más discretos pero no por ello, menos obvios.**

**Ya había detectado las aldeas humanas que se encontraban dentro de aquellas tierras protegidas y ninguna parecía tener siquiera una muestra de violencia o de ataque por demonios en ninguna parte… pero una vez atravesada la segunda barrera a todas luces más poderosa que la primera…**

**Bien, estaba sorprendido**

**Podía detectar youkais pero eran de una clase totalmente diferente a los que había conocido. Las aldeas humanas se habían reducido a dos que podían ser consideradas ciudades en sí mismas y los aromas que les llegaban incluso podían hacerles percibir una buena cantidad de hanyous a los alrededores; todo en aquel lugar no tenía más sentido que el mismo que lo obligaba a presentarse como una pareja sumisa cuando hacía poco gozaba de una posición envidiable.**

**Acaso el señor de aquellas tierras les tenía como quien guardaba una alacena de alimento siempre a la mano?**

**No, no era posible.**

**Aquellas protecciones abovedadas sobre sus cabezas eran sagradas y puras. La criatura que los tuviese bajo su protección no podía ser del tipo maligno y entonces, las memorias de lo ocurrido aquella mañana durante su ducha volvieron a su mente así como la mirada anaranjada de la criatura de larga coleta que le había hecho daño tan solo con un golpe de cercanía**

**Su estómago pareció irse al suelo**

**No estaría pensando seriamente en entregarlo a la misma criatura o si? Una bestia sagrada? En verdad?**

**Movió muy apenas la cabeza como si se retirara el cabello del rostro mas sin apartar el velo que le habían colocado junto con el conjunto de ropajes que eran los indicados para una entrega de obsequio en plan de alianza. No quería pensar en que le tendría preparado el destino como para colocarlo justamente por delante de una criatura a la cuál consideraba incluso inferior a los propios mitad demonio y del que ya le habían dicho que de tenerle delante, acabaría con su vida puesto que a los youkais les veían de la misma forma que ellos a los humanos.**

**Pero no, no podía ser…**

**Las bestias sagradas no tenían permitido contactarse con un youkai a menos que fuese para matarlos.**

**No había posibilidades con eso.**

**Verdad?**

**Conforme comenzaron a acercarse a lo que parecía ser el pueblo mas grande de humanos que jamás hubiese visto, algo llamó su atención haciéndole levantar la mirada con gesto extraño y algo confundido.**

**Dos estatuas.**

**Una a cada lado del inicio de un camino bordeado de fresca hierba verde, dos gigantescos canes de roca sentados y observando el horizonte se dejaron ver como si estuviesen vigilando la distancia y con símbolos extraños sobre el pecho; uno de estos en la frente de los animales llamó su atención puesto que ya lo había percibido en alguna ocasión en los sellos antiguos familiares dentro de la mansión de su madre.**

**Una luna deformada y alargada… y en su interior, una más pequeña, la misma marca que todos los inu llevaban en sus frentes como símbolo de quienes se trataban y el rango que ostentaban.**

**Su madre, su padre, él mismo…**

**Y aún así, aquello no tenía más sentido.**

**-Inugamis?**

**El mayordomo que lideraba su cuidado mientras avanzaban volteó brevemente por sobre su hombro y le observó con curiosidad**

**-Que sabes sobre ellos niño?**

**-Jm… que son perros decapitados en los que los humanos confían a pesar de que no son más útiles que los propios kitsunes de Inari- respondió muy por lo bajo y de mal humor**

**Nunca había visto a esa mujer en persona pero sabía perfectamente que se trataba de una diosa para los humanos y cuyos zorros a veces se metían sin mas en los que habían sido sus territorios; le desagradaban completamente y en mas de una ocasión los había asesinado, sorprendiéndose de que esa mujer no le hubiera ido a buscar para vengarse. Quizá era porque se trataba de un ser débil pero ahora seguramente si se enteraba de lo ocurrido, iría a reclamarle.**

**El mayordomo rió entre dientes haciendo que el inu se erizase muy suavemente sin saber porqué**

**-Eso es lo que sabes?- inquirió con diversión aquel youkai- bien… solo dejas ver lo ignorante que eres respecto a los tuyos. No me sorprende que Ryuta-sama te haya podido derrotar tan fácilmente… el daiyoukai más fuerte de todos…**

**La risa aguda de aquel ser taladró los oídos del inuyoukai que tembló muy apenas por la humillación que se presentaba al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada al respecto para hacerle callar por semejante falta de respeto hacia su persona; tal vez había sido derrotado pero no por eso significaba que todo lo que había hecho antes de ello no significaba algo. Si tan solo pudiese tener en sus manos nuevamente a su Bakusaiga…**

**Su padre seguramente estaba revolcándose de ira en su tumba al ver que todo su esfuerzo había sido tirado a la basura por su estúpido hijo mayor**

**Y sin poder evitarlo, el solo pensar en su progenitor le trajo un breve pero poderoso golpe de dolor. Ahí estaba la explicación que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo al porqué el gran general parecía haber tenido especial preferencia y cuidado para con su segundo hijo incluso antes de que hubiera nacido, dejándole a él con una gran nada y dejándole saber lo poco querido que había sido incluso desde el momento de nacer.**

**Inuyasha****…**

**Por muy maldito y patético que fuese aquel hanyou, nunca había terminado como él y seguramente no lo habría permitido; de una u otra manera se habría librado con esa horrenda buena suerte que llevaba sobre sus hombros y probablemente sus amigos de igual manera lo hubiesen apoyado hasta que el perro mascota de los humanos hubiera salido adelante. Y claro, si algún peligro hubiese aparecido sobre la cabeza del protegido de Inutaisho, su gran espada se hubiese hecho cargo de que ningún mal lo tocase.**

**Malditos fueran**

**Ojalá todos desaparecieran y lo dejasen en paz de una buena vez.**

**Era una suerte haber dejado a Jaken atrás y que la niña se hubiese quedado en la aldea hacia ya tiempo, para que no tuviesen que pasar por algún mal. Después de todo, habiendo sido derrotadocualquier piedad por ellos habría sido simplemente relegada a darles una muerte rápida.**

**Rin…**

**Ya no podría verla nuevamente y seguramente se preocuparía al ver que no regresaba a visitarla.**

**Pero estaba a salvo. Y eso era lo importante.**

**Finalmente y después de rodear el pueblo humano para no tener que ingresar por este comenzaron su ascenso hacia el enorme monte que coronaba aquellas tierras y que se había percibido a gran distancia, desde que atravesasen el escudo menor; antes de subir, el youkai de ojos dorados pudo observar dos nuevas estatuas en la base de las escaleras y sosteniendo el Torii gigante que delimitaba el principio de la empinada subida hasta la cima.**

**Nadie hizo ruido ni dijo nada conforme seguían su camino y el nerviosismo bien disimulado del inu comenzaba a hacer aparición en su mente.**

**Podía detectar árboles sagrados por todas partes y el ambiente de aquel bosque sobre el monte era prácticamente de calma y paz; incluso con la presencia de los youkais no parecía perturbarse en lo absoluto y la posibilidad de convertirse en un sacrificio para una de aquellas horrendas criaturas benditas era cada vez mas fuerte en sus pensamientos.**

**Se detuvieron después de cerca de una hora de andar y los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru se elevaron muy apenas para poder ver el largo muro blando que se extendía hacia los lados y las enormes puertas de madera roja que indicaban su llegada al templo; entornó un poco los ojos al percibir nuevamente aquel símbolo lunar grabado en el ingreso y entonces el vocero del gran maestro se adelantó haciendo sonar una campana.**

**-Pedimos con humildad que nos permitan el ingreso al santuario de nuestro señor del oeste…**

**Dijo con voz alta y clara pero sumisa aquella criatura a lo que finalmente, las puertas se abrieron hacia los lados con un lento crujir dejándoles el paso. Sin embargo, el youkai líder de aquel grupo hizo un movimiento de cabeza ingresando tan solo este… su mayordomo, el vocero y un pequeño grupo que rodeaba al inu como asegurándose de que no fuese a pensar en escapar; en verdad, eran tan idiotas que pensaban que se arriesgaría a faltarle al honor de su familia?**

**Deseaba morir, era cierto pero de ahí a manchar aún más el nombre que poseía…**

**El interior de aquel sitio no se diferenciaba mucho de los templos humanos o incluso, de una mansión normal de estos. Aunque podía distinguir nuevamente algunos perros de roca con los collares rojos alrededor de su cuello y el símbolo tallado sobre sus pechos y frentes, no parecían ser ostentosos o hechos para adorar; mas bien parecían ser parte de los adornos del lugar o un indicador de que en ese sitio, se adoraba a los inugami lo cuál solo le provocó rodar los ojos muy discretamente.**

**Solo le faltaba que su nuevo dueño fuese un fanático por los perros y que lo obligase a adoptar su forma verdadera para tenerlo amarrado del cuello con una cadena en la base del monte.**

**-Mi señor… espero que haya tenido un excelente día…**

**-Sean bienvenidos al templo del oeste. Nuestro señor espera que su viaje haya sido placentero y que no hayan tenido problemas en su camino hacia este sagrado lugar**

**La voz provenía de una de cuatro jóvenes parecidas a la gran Irazue pero cuya pureza brillaba por sobre sus pieles haciéndoles evidente su naturaleza sagrada; y en medio de estas…**

**Los ojos del inu se movieron muy apenas sin permitirse levantar el rostro para percibir a la criatura que se enderezaba por entre aquellos seres… y entonces su cuerpo se paralizó momentáneamente.**

**Un joven de piel tan blanca como la de aquellas mujeres, cuyas orejas de can se elevaban por encima de su cabeza dándole más una apariencia de kitsune que de inuyoukai y cuyas marcas tanto en mejillas como en la luna de su frente le indicaba completamente a Sesshomaru que ese ser se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de uno de los suyos; pero había sido la energía purificadora de su cuerpo y de energía sagrada que parecía moverse a su alrededor lo que al final había hecho que su corazón pareciese detenerse de golpe.**

**No había duda.**

**Era una bestia sagrada, como aquel sujeto de las tierras del sur.**

**Un inugami como tal.**

**-Nanako-sama… gracias por recibirnos en su hogar…**

**Tenía que resistir. Tenía que soportar lo que fuese que hiciera con él a partir de ese momento incluso si en verdad estaban pensando en sacrificarle en su nombre.**

**Todo por honor**

**Lo poco que podía conservar o recuperar.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Por honor: Nanako

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 3**

**"Por honor: Nanako"**

**-Nanako-sama… gracias por recibirnos en su hogar…**

**El chico aludido cuya apariencia era la de un jovencito que apenas había pasado la adolescencia movió la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento por aquellas palabras mientras que sus ojos finalmente vagaban por toda la comitiva que se dejaba ver, tanto el pequeño grupo que había atravesado las puertas de su templo como los que aún permanecían en el exterior y cuyo número era mayor al grado que podía escuchar a varios tratando de apretujarse para escuchar y ver lo que sucedería.**

**Sin embargo su atención finalmente se detuvo en el sujeto que llevaban rodeado, cubierto por un velo blanco que a pesar de cubrir una buena parte del rostro y del torso de este de todas maneras no impedía distinguir los rasgos de su cara y las marcas que cruzaban esta así como la luna celeste de su frente**

**Un escalofrío lo recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza**

**Tenía que ser una broma**

**-Es… exactamente que es…?**

**-Mi señor…- el Maestro utilizó un tono de voz educado pero firme haciendo levantar una ceja tanto al joven como a aquel que se encontraba por debajo del velo- como muestra de mi gratitud al permitirme permanecer bajo su protección, le he traído un presente que espero que sea completamente de su agrado, así como…- movió los dedos hacia atrás a lo que dos criaturas menores se acercaron extendiendo dos pergaminos antiguos, inclinándose sobre una rodilla para que el youkai mayor los tomase y los extendiese al chico- las tierras que este alguna vez poseyó…**

**Una de las jóvenes mujeres que se encontraban de pie al lado del inu sagrado se acercó hacia el líder de aquellos que les visitaban y tomó los pergaminos para luego regresar con el dueño de aquel santuario y los extendió para permitirle leerlos**

**El inugami de nombre Nanako entornó un poco los ojos, leyendo un poco esto para luego mostrar un gesto de sorpresa**

**-Las tierras del oeste de tu realidad…**

**-Ahora le pertenecen, mi señor…**

**Dijo en tono bajo el Maestro youkai levantando la mirada hacia el otro que parecía meditar sobre aquello, con un brillo en sus ojos que le indicaba que no estaba realmente feliz con aquello massin embargo, mantenía el silencio por educación**

**-Espero… que acepte mi obsequio…**

**Una milésima de segundo.**

**El joven inu separó los labios muy suavemente a sabiendas de que su siguiente respuesta marcaría muchas cosas…**

**Cómo había llegado hasta ese momento?**

**Su vida de por sí había iniciado de una forma muy extraña y retorcida. No podía decir que había sido infeliz o que se lamentaba de haber nacido pero las circunstancias que se habían dado para ello no le habían podido predecir que terminaría de aquella manera, decidiendo sobre la vida de alguien mas, especialmente tratándose de alguien que de una forma u otra estaba conectado a él por sangre y por origen.**

**Su madre y su padre habían caído bajo una maldición poderosa conocida como Unmei no Jumon.**

**Un poderoso conjuro que forzaba a cualquier criatura, incluso a aquellas consideradas invencibles a cumplir con una única órden dada por el conjurador: una vez cumplida su función quien la había invocado no podría repetirla jamás y la forma de producir aquella maldición se perdía de su memoria para siempre; llevar a cabo aquello era muy difícil puesto que los pocos pergaminos que contenían las instrucciones se perdían o estaban ocultos pero una vez, un demonio poderoso consiguió hacerse con todos los pasos para poder usar ese poder:**

**Una criatura oscura llamada Naraku.**

**Y sus víctimas… un hanyou y un youkai. Ambos hermanos. Los dos enemigos. Dos criaturas de nombre Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.**

**Aún no comprendía exactamente qué era lo que pretendía aquel ser al convocar esos poderes para que afectaran a su progenitor y que este dañara de aquella forma a su hermano menor al grado que este terminara concibiendo; al final así era como había nacido una noche clara de luna llena, estrellada como ninguna otra y cuya brisa rodeaba aquel claro con una roca gigante, socavada de forma que creaba una cueva protegida en su entrada por sendas y gruesas plantas colgantes.**

**El bosque que rodeaba aquel lugar era espeso y apretado y un suave arroyo corría por un lado, acompañando con sus murmullos el llanto de la nueva vida nacida y la voz de la madre que había decidido permitirle la oportunidad de existir; no había sido perfecto, al provenir de hermanos de sangre su columna se había creado deforme y curva al grado que nunca podría caminar de un modo que no fuese sobre manos y pies pero al menos, a él no le había importado en lo mas mínimo.**

**Sus primeros años de vida habían sido maravillosos.**

**Escondido, tal vez puesto que su madre no deseaba exponerle a los enemigos… ni a sus amigos, pero había sido feliz.**

**Hasta que un día en una batalla se había soltado de su refugio por debajo del cabello de su madre y había terminado por caer en un río para luego, desvanecerse en la cascada de este.**

**No recordaba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que despertó y se topó de frente con su propio padre.**

**No comprendía por qué le había salvado la vida pero si sabía que todo en él lo odiaba. De su madre lo había recibido y la forma en que trataba a esta y lo minimizaba solamente le provocaba su desagrado e irritación por el hecho de tenerle cerca; solo era un niño por lo tanto, cualquier amenaza que pareciese significar para su madre se decantaba inmediatamente en un profundo sentimiento negativo por parte del cachorro.**

**Y entonces…**

**Había llegado ese día.**

**Una batalla, fuego, gritos…**

**Era de noche y él estaba dormido cuando su madre le tomó en brazos y le llevó al bosque con la esperanza de ocultarlo y de que permaneciese ahí hasta que todo pasase; le habían colocado un hechizo humano por parte de la sacerdotisa local y esperaban que con eso no despertase hasta que lo quitasen de su cuerpo.**

**Pero de alguna forma no le había afectado. Como en otras ocasiones cuando por accidente detuviese energías malignas sin saber el porqué, el hechizo puesto sobre su cuerpo no le había afectado, despertando en cuanto el aroma de su progenitora había desaparecido entre los árboles; había abierto de golpe los ojos y había gritado su nombre comenzando a correr a como podía buscando la forma de volver a su lado en vano.**

**Todo hasta que nuevamente sus fuerzas habían actuado, abriendo un corte en el aire que le lanzó de cabeza hacia otro universo sin posibilidades de volver a casa.**

**A casa…**

**370 años. Habían transcurrido 370 años en los cuáles fue haciendo crecer sus poderes sagrados y aprendiendo a utilizarlos aunque seguía sin saber el porqué los poseía cuando se suponía que era un youkai… o una buena parte de uno; con el tiempo fue capaz de controlar las entradas y salidas de las existencias y los universos por su propia cuenta, decidiéndose a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitase.**

**Finalmente un día consiguió encontrar el camino a casa e incluso, modificar su vuelta de manera que solo hubiesen transcurrido unos pocos años desde que se perdiese de su madre.**

**Había luchado, había aprendido… había madurado.**

**Se había abierto de poco en poco a su padre, que si bien era frío todavía ahora tenía su propia familia; y gracias a sus experiencias vagando de un universo a otro había comenzado a comprender muchas cosas que de niño no había podido ver. Reglas de los youkais… la maldición que los había poseído, los motivos por los cuáles su padre era como era y que toda criatura o ser vivo teníaderecho a cambiar y recibir una segunda oportunidad…**

**Que a veces el orgullo podía esconder dolor…**

**Se había hecho de amigos. Los hijos de quienes habían sido su familia ahora eran grandes y había podido convivir con estos así como con sus hermanas por el lado de sus dos padres.**

**La vida solo parecía mejorar.**

**Hasta el día en que murió.**

**No del todo por supuesto. Pero aquel ataque de energía demoníaca había matado su cuerpo un momento para después, despertar con sus fuerzas incrementadas y con un físico que se había perfeccionado eliminando todo daño y las deformaciones con las que había cargado toda su vida; se había asustado mucho y caminar? Le había costado varios meses aprender a hacerlo después de haber pasado tantos siglos andando sobre sus manos y pies.**

**Y un día, una criatura divina apareció ante él para guiarle y explicarle el porqué de todo aquello.**

**Él era un Inugami. Una bestia sagrada nacida para proteger a los seres vivos de la maldad que les rodeaba de ahí hasta que los cielos tomasen el tiempo de la purga en el cuál separarían humanos y youkais por la eternidad.**

**Se suponía que ningún otro perro sagrado debía de aparecer pero de alguna forma sus padres habían activado el único regalo especial que el padre de todos los perros sobrenaturales había dejado a su partida, permitiéndole convertirse en un espíritu purificador y protector por sobre aquellas tierras; Nanako no lo había creído y lo había negado a lo que la mujer que había aparecido para enseñarlo, rió antes de hablar:**

**-Nunca sentiste que debías dedicarte a proteger a los demás? No te sacrificaste en varias ocasiones por seres desconocidos por los cuáles no debías nada y sin embargo, luchaste por su bien? No viajas por cada fino hilo de realidad alterna brindando tus poderes a quien los requiera sin importarte que no pertenezcan a tu propio universo? Que otra cosa podrías ser?**

**Tenía razón.**

**Y nuevamente su vida había cambiado esta vez, colocándole en una posición que no le gustaba en absoluto y que en mas de una ocasión le había hecho preguntarse si era alguna clase de castigo por algún pecado cometido accidentalmente.**

**Le habían enviado a vivir a un antiguo templo que pertenecía a los suyos y que había sido cuidado por varios Shirashigo y otros falsos inugami a los cuáles se les había dado la orden por aguardar al sucesor de su fundador; le habían llevado a conocer al resto de bestias sagradas que parecían observarle con desagrado y enojo pero sin embargo, le habían enseñado que hacer y cómo comportarse de ahí en delante aunque al final, él se había decidido a ignorarlos.**

**Pero en verdad todo había sido diferente a partir de ese momento.**

**Cuando finalmente se había visto con su madre, este no podía creerlo pero de todas formas le aceptó lo cuál le hizo sentir alivio; no lo mismo con su padre que pareció molestarse y sentirse ofendido por la nueva posición que ostentaba su hijo pero de todas maneras terminó dejando salir un ruidito despectivo para luego encogerse de hombros y dar por entendido que no lo odiaba por lo ocurrido con sus poderes.**

**Desde entonces cada día se proponía hacer algo diferente. No porque no le gustara vivir en su propio hogar, ahora el templo sino porque su trabajo se había vuelto en parte una obligación por atender. Algo solitario si lo pensaba adecuadamente. Los Shirashigo, aquellos espiritus que se dedicasen a servirle solo aparecían cuando él lo requería o para tratar de ayudarlo a mantener el lugar limpio pero fuera de eso, el joven se quedaba completamente a solas con sus pensamientos; cuando no estaba ahí, bajaba al pueblo para atender las peticiones de los aldeanos que acudían a verlo, escuchaba los rezos y procuraba cumplirlos si con ello no afectaba a otros, viajaba de forma mas libre a otras realidades alternas y continuaba con su auto impuesta ayuda a los demás…**

**Y claro, estaban los llamados de las demás bestias sagradas, especialmente su líder, Yousai.**

**Yousai****…**

**Era un sujeto duro y frío, criado de la manera mas cerrada y tradicional y cuyos pensamientos se dividían entre el cumplimiento de los deberes sagrados de todos y el que los humanos los adorasen y respetasen como las deidades que supuestamente eran. Oh! Y asesinar youkais. Por encima de todo el liberar al universo de lo que él consideraba entes de maldad que propagaban la peste, era su máxima y algún otro de sus compañeros lo seguía fielmente.**

**Por supuesto que él estaba en contra de eso y en mas de una ocasión habían discutido duramente aunque no entendía del todo el porqué parecía tenerle una manía especial.**

**-Eso es porque él cree que piensas tomar su lugar**

**Había dicho Daiko-sama, uno de sus compañeros a lo que él había respondido que era ridículo puesto que su única intención sería su acaso pudiera, salirse de aquel grupo y olvidarse de todo.**

**Pero ahora parecía que no iba a ser tan sencillo.**

**Había protegido aquella zona alrededor del templo para cuidar de los humanos que se confiaban a su protección, asegurándose de que ningún youkai que desease su muerte pudiese atravesarlo; claro que también había demonios y hanyous viviendo en el lugar… y eso era porque tal cuál así lo creía, todo ser vivo merecía de estar seguro. Sin embargo su escudo tenía un truco con el cuál si un youkai pensaba en lastimar o dañar a otro en aquel sitio, era expulsado inmediatamente.**

**Sin embargo había unas cuantas excepciones.**

**Y estas se presentaban como en aquella mañana, en que estuviese caminando de regreso hacia el pueblo después de una misión especialmente agotadora en la cuál tuviese que partir lejos para destruir una bestia gigante que parecía dedicarse a destruir montañas enteras encima de los humanos que vivían a sus faldas.**

**Rara vez observaba criaturas como aquella y se requirió de la presencia de cinco de ellos para terminarlo.**

**Realmente se sentía muy cansado**

**Pero entonces…**

**-Nanako-sama!- una de los shirashigo que le servían se había apersonado enfrente suyo haciéndole detenerse lánguidamente mientras le observaba con gesto apenas irritado**

**-Qué sucede?**

**-Tengo un mensaje urgente por parte del maestro Ryuta, del universo del Hana…**

**-Ryuta…- los ojos de un celeste clarísimo del inugami se entornaron como si tratase de recordar para luego, asentir con comprensión- es aquel que…?**

**-Es… el daiyoukai que le pidió alianza cuando le salvó de aquel cazador humano, el recolector de almas malditas- recordó la joven canina observando a su señor que asintió muy lentamente**

**-Si… ya recuerdo- suspiró un poco antes de frotarse suavemente los ojos- se ha metido en una nueva batalla y necesita que lo asista?**

**-No. Solamente ha pedido verle inmediatamente pero según entiendo, no es con fin de solicitar ninguna ayuda- respondió aquella criatura ladeando la cabeza**

**Nanako**** volvió a asentir para luego bajas las orejas hacia atrás. Realmente lo único que deseaba era dormir en aquellos momentos por lo que sonrió a desgana**

**-Hay alguna manera de que le avises que lo recibiré en una semana?- preguntó con gesto suplicante a lo que la joven cerro los ojos sonriendo mientras una enorme gota de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca**

**-En realidad, el maestro Ryuta ya está en camino…**

**-Eh!?... menuda manera de dar el aviso con poco tiempo de preparación…- se quejó para luego negar con la cabeza y apretar el paso siendo seguido de cerca por su sirviente- adelántate y prepáralos a todos para recibirlos… yo abriré el escudo para que puedan pasar…**

**-Si señor…**

**Asintió la criatura para luego, desaparecer en el aire dejando a solas al inu que continuaba caminando con gesto de mal humor y sueño. En verdad que no se sentía con ánimos para recibir a nadie o atender asuntos de una criatura que ya había dejado en claro que no se trataba de algo de vida o muerte; sin embargo no podía evitar ceder y acceder a aquel encuentro. Así era su naturaleza y le costaba mucho decir que no.**

**-No es como si fuese a ser un asunto de vida para mi…**

**Se dijo a sí mismo deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia su templo. Movió un segundo las orejas mientras meditaba para luego, practicar su mejor sonrisa y proceder a subir.**

**Y entonces…**

**Ahora se daba cuenta de a final de cuentas, como bestia sagrada de vez en cuando debía de tener algún tipo de premonición o poder para presentir que en efecto, aquello sería algo que afectaría su vida. Pero no se imaginaba que aquello le caería literalmente en la cabeza.**

**Tenía que tomar una decisión.**

**Iba a negarse. Aparte del hecho de que no se sentía especialmente atraído al hecho de tener un Sesshomaru bajo su techo y en su templo, no era del tipo que mantuviese esclavos de ninguna forma; le resultaba ofensivo y desagradable sobre todo por lo que él siempre había luchado y representaba como para repentinamente cambiar de opinión y quedarse con un sujeto que era evidente, ahora estaba destinado a fungir como la concubina de alguien**

**Y no quería ser ese alguien**

**Pero…**

**-Lo acepto**

**Aquello había salido de sus labios.**

**Asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos un poco mas abiertos de lo que era normal mientras que las voces del exterior a su mente parecían sonar lentas y graves dejándolas de entender durante algunos momentos mientras que las imágenes de los demás los mostraban por un lado con gesto de sorpresa y por el otro, a ese youkai maestro feliz y satisfecho al ver que su ofrenda había sido gratamente recibida lo que significaba que realmente tenía la gracia de aquel ser sagrado**

**Pero no era eso lo que había hecho que en una milésima de segundo, el mas joven cambiase de opinión**

**En cuestión de un parpadeo se había dado cuenta de todo lo que implicaría negar aquel presente, dejando de lado la ofensa y el deshonor que significaban.**

**Lo suyo era algo mas profundo**

**Sintiendo como si el suelo se moviese en parte por el agotamiento y en parte por lo que acababa de suceder, percibió como su propia servidumbre se acercaba a recibir al youkai y lo guiaban hacia el interior de la casa, mientras que los visitantes finalmente se deshacían en agradecimientos y promesas de volver para presentarle una nueva ofrenda esta vez para el momento en que se celebrase uno de los festivales en su honor.**

**Una vez se hizo el silencio al retirarse todo aquel grupo, el joven inu se giró muy despacio para observar la puerta interna de la mansión y se colocó una mano en la cabeza**

**Yousei**** iba a treparse por las paredes e iba a correr con mucha suerte si no intentaba arrancarle la piel con sus propias manos**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Al pie de las escaleras

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 4**

**"Al pie de las escaleras"**

**-No lo dejen salir del templo. Es una orden…**

**-Pero, mi señor…**

**-He dicho**

**Los ojos celestes del inu se entornaron levemente enmarcando aún más las profundas ojeras que ya mostraba, consiguiendo que su joven ayudante tan solo inclinara la cabeza y cerrara los ojos a modo de aceptación.**

**La joven criatura suspiró profundamente sintiendo un pequeño mareo que cada vez era más molesto para luego, salir por el pórtico principal del templo y desaparecer en la oscuridad que de poco en poco se apoderaba del largo camino de escaleras que descendía y se perdía entre los árboles del bosque, guiando a cualquiera que bajase por estas a la base del monte y de esta manera, al pueblo en sus faldas.**

**Desde el interior del templo unos ojos dorados seguían la figura de aquel sujeto hasta que esta se perdió para luego, cerrarse con fastidio.**

**Sesshomaru**** levantó un poco el labio superior mostrando uno de sus colmillos mientras permanecía con los brazos cruzados fuertemente apretados contra el pecho y luego, volteaba el rostro con molestia hacia otra parte; no era que imaginara que fueran a darle su libertad o que le tratasen con todo respeto y honores sobre todo después de haber caído tan bajo como lo había hecho para ese momento pero de todas formas, el que dejaran una orden que le limitaba sus movimientos de forma tan terrible, era un insulto a su inteligencia.**

**Giró el cuerpo y se adentró un poco más en aquella iluminada mansión mientras percibía muy discretos los movimientos de la servidumbre que parecían estar preparando cosas aquí y allá, quizás por su llegada como nuevo habitante de aquel hogar… o tal vez era lo que acostumbraban cada día.**

**Levantó una mano para acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de una de sus orejas y se detuvo a observar la esfera mágica y blanca que flotaba como muchas otras en uno de los bordes superiores de la pared, iluminando cálidamente y de forma continua el pasillo en el que se encontraba.**

**Mucho mejor que una vela.**

**Se preguntó si aquello se alimentaba de los poderes del señor de aquel lugar o era un simple espíritu utilizado para iluminación… para luego, dejarlo y continuar avanzando.**

**No estaba seguro de lo que esperaban ahora de él o si acaso tendría una habitación o le tendrían dando vueltas por todo el lugar sin dormir. No lo necesitaba pero al menos le hubiera gustado tener un aposento para quedarse en este sin tener que ver los rostros de aquellos que seguramente ahora le tenían por la mascota trofeo del dueño; gruñó muy apenas para sí mismo, irritado al pensar que tendría que soportar de ahí en delante títulos como aquel y clavó un poco sus propias garras en la carne de sus brazos, a través de la tela de su ropaje.**

**Un momento después lamentó haberlo hecho ya que su cuerpo aún resentía las graves quemaduras hechas por el agua purificadora de aquel lago donde lo hubiesen "lavado".**

**Se detuvo delante de una puerta corrediza abierta y se permitió observar uno de los jardines internos del templo donde unos cuantos grupos de sirvientes platicaban y trasladaban alimentos o ropajes y demás recién lavados hacia donde serían requeridos más adelante; su mirada se perdió en aquellos extraños seres al tiempo que su mente se volvía a focalizar en la situación por la que estaba pasando.**

**En verdad había esperado que aquella criatura lo utilizase como ofrenda o sacrificio o algo así, pero al contrario de eso tan solo había dado la orden de que le introdujeran a la casa y nada más.**

**Hubiera preferido que lo matase.**

**Si no estaba muy errado podía ser que su nuevo "amo" (un escalofrío de irritación le recorrió) o verdaderamente le diese un uso físico para satisfacerse o lo utilizase como sirviente para demostrar que tenía poder sobre él, al tratarse de un youkai y uno de los enemigos naturales de toda criatura de esencia sagrada. Aunque dudaba mas de la primera posibilidad justamente por eso: para esos seres, tocar a un ser maligno y corrupto como lo eran los de su clase iba a una deshonra y humillación tan grandes como la que los demonios sentían al ser dominados por los dioses de luz.**

**Sus ojos se movieron un poco hacia la blanca barda que rodeaba el santuario y mentalmente se dijo, que no era muy alta.**

**Podía saltarla sin ningún esfuerzo e incluso en su figura real como Yako sacarse de encima aquellos espíritus que fungían como sirvientes no sería nada difícil.**

**Pero tan pronto le vino el pensamiento, su cuerpo pareció bloquearse a cualquier cosa y se acalambró en aquel lugar, provocándole emitir un gruñido frustrado y cerrar los ojos apretando los párpados con vergüenza; ese sujeto había sabido lo que hacía al decir en voz alta que su mandato para permanecer dentro de los muros del templo era una "orden", puesto que al ser entregado como pertenencia, su propia energía se acoplaba a obedecer los mandatos de su dueño sin rechistar.**

**Si ese maestro no hubiese hecho con él el ritual de sometimiento podría pelear contra su instinto y escapar o luchar por su libertad, pero…**

**Maldita sea**

**Se pasó los dedos por los ojos, tallándolos con auténtico fastidio antes de bajar la mano hasta descansar las falanges sobre los labios.**

**Y si de todas formas luchaba contra su cuerpo y aún así tuviese que arrastrarse, se forzaba a escapar? Que era lo peor que podía pasarle? Hizo una mueca al recordarse el por qué estaba accediendo en aquella batalla entre la mente y su cuerpo para acatar todo y mantenerse en silencio; no solo por su evidente derrota sino porque para él, el honor lo era todo y si bien había perdido una buena parte de este, lo poco que conservaba debía de mantenerse para no ser el sujeto que tiró por los suelos el ser descendiente de una noble familia de youkais.**

**Aún así su padre hubiese caído bajo las raras aritmañas de una humana…**

**Por todos los cielos. Que ese tonto de Inuyasha no se enterase de lo ocurrido o realmente no iba a tener ni el más minimo deseo de volver a mostrarse en público.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La noche era cada vez más tranquila y silenciosa conforma las brillantes gemas del cielo tomaban su lugar en el firmamento y la hermosa luna asomaba su rostro para observar a sus hijos en la tierra.**

**La figura del joven inugami se movía por el borde del escudo de protección mas pequeño, pasando la mano a poca distancia de este y provocando que suaves destellos celestes cruzasen por sobre su superficie dejando ver el refuerzo extra que estaba colocando el chico sobre tal de manera que el filtro de pasaje entre youkais y humanos se hacía aún mas estricto.**

**Aún en su mente como venidas de otra persona, sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez cuál ecos de algo prohibido:**

**"Lo acepto"**

**Alejó su mano del escudo purificador y se la pasó por el rostro antes de volver a dejar ver sus ojos pensativos y agotados.**

**Porqué había accedido al final a aceptar aquel ser bajo su protección cuando seguramente este continuaba observando hacia abajo a los demás seres a su alrededor y no sentía ni la más mínima pizca de compasión por nadie?**

**Sus ojos azul claro se dirigieron hacia la luna creciente que parecía destellar suavemente como respondiendo a las dudas de aquel chico que compartía el símbolo del otro en la frente, con la única diferencia de que la zona central propia era negra.**

**Negra… como la luna nueva y los eclipses.**

**-Ni siquiera Shikoku-sama vería lo que hago como lo correcto para nosotros- dijo con tono agotado mientras que el astro sobre su cabeza continuaba en silencio- Takami-sama… porqué tu piensas que estoy tomando la decisión correcta?**

**Emitió un suspiro cansino para luego, negar un par de veces y continuar su camino rodeando la zona interna de su territorio.**

**Estaba seguro que como no hiciera oficial la decisión que acababa de tomar y se apresurase a dejar en claro que aquel hombre iba a quedarse a su lado, aparecería el listo que le exigiría entregarlo o le retaría a duelo para quitárselo y hacer lo que mejor le pareciese; de todas formas una vez que lo asegurase como propio los retos de batalla no serían evitables pero al menos no serían tan continuos como si el inuyoukai estuviese mas libre.**

**De hecho… eso había sido lo que en cuestión de un pensamiento lo hubiese impelido a aceptar aquella denigrante ofrenda.**

**Ya hablaría con el otro señor youkai al respecto de tomar esclavos de guerra o hembras como tributo cuando claramente él anunciaba su desagrado ante estas… pero…**

**Frunció el cejo pensativo.**

**Y si estaba probándolo al respecto? Y si esperaba que él se negase para poder declararle la guerra por insulto a su honor al serle rechazado un presente? Pelear contra ese youkai no le incomodaba y estaba seguro de ganarle pero de todas maneras, quería tratar de comprender toda la intención por detrás de un acto que ante sus ojos solo le hacía recordar porqué las bestias sagradas consideraban a aquellos monstruos como la escoria de la creación.**

**Eso…**

**Incluso el antepasado de los Inu, creía en ello ya que a modo de castigo había creado a los inuyoukai.**

**Resopló con fuerza a través de la nariz y el símbolo en su frente brilló con suavidad. Hizo una mueca de lado para luego, volver sus ojos por última vez hacia la luna.**

**-No puedo ir con mi padre para que nos dé su bendición- dijo para si mismo en un tono bajo- lo mataría en un segundo al considerarlo una ofensa y una vergüenza para sí mismo. Mi madre jamás aceptaría que yo hiciera esto y no dudaría en hacérmelo saber… se enojaría mucho…**

**Inspiró profundamente y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.**

**La única salida que tenía… era ir con sus abuelos y esperar que estos accediesen a unirlos y bendecirlos, siendo que por rango los dos eran superiores a sus dos padres y cualquier decisión que tomasen respecto a la familia no podría ser rebatida por nadie mas (cosa que convenientemente solía saltarse en mas de una ocasión pero ahora, los necesitaba); su mirada se volvió decidida y apretó el paso para regresar lo mas pronto posible al templo y tratar de iniciar su primera conversación con el otro inu.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Mi señora?**

**Sesshomaru**** se tensó y le dirigió una mirada gélida e iracunda a la sirvienta que se había acercado al youkai, inclinando parte del cuerpo y no mostrando alteración alguna por la reacción del hombre mucho mas alto que ella**

**-La habitación donde dormirá se encuentra lista… por si quiere pasar a reposar, pronto le llevaremos la cena y de igual manera el baño se encuentra preparado para cuando quiera disponer de él… ahora, si pudiera seguirme…**

**La mujer se giró y comenzó a caminar despacio mientras que el youkai de cabello plata apretaba las manos hasta que las garras le hicieron daño como para que estas comenzasen a sangrar por entre los dedos; no le parecía que le llamasen con ese ridículo apelativo femenino sin importar que tan bajo hubiese caído, el pecho ardía por el solo pensamiento de que hasta la servidumbre no le veía con un nivel aceptable**

**Era vergonzoso y hastiante, haciéndole terminar por odiarse a sí mismo**

**Y de nuevo venían aquellas memorias en las que su padre le tratase como poca cosa al dejarle en claro después de su muerte, que aunque se trataba del primogénito no era realmente considerado como alguien merecedor de nada por parte de este.**

**Le hacía falta Jaken. No se había dado cuenta de hasta que punto aquella criatura se había convertido en su válvula de escape cuando las emociones se agolpaban y se forzaban a salir siendo encadenadas por su propio orgullo al no permitirse mostrar ni un solo gesto.**

**Y el otro se encargaba sin embargo, de expresar lo que él no.**

**Y ahora masque nunca necesitaba que fungiera con ese papel pues no estaba seguro de cuanto mas podría retener antes de abrir la boca y usar su vocabulario mas cruel para dañar a quienes tenía alrededor**

**No estaba de humor**

**Finalmente aquella criatura le guió a una habitación amplia en gran manera y que dejaba ver pinturas antiguas relacionadas con los Inu y otros dioses protectores de los humanos, haciéndole componer una pequeña expresión de desagrado; tantas figuras sagradas comenzaban a hacerle sentir un inmenso deseo de derretirlas con sus garras venenosas y no tener que volver a toparse con estas nunca mas.**

**En un pequeño flash, la expresión de soberbia de la criatura de ojos anaranjados le hizo temblar de irritación para luego, avanzar hacia donde estaban unos pocos cojines de suelo para sentarse.**

**-En unos segundos le traeremos de comer…- anunció la joven a lo que el hombre de ojos dorados se tragó un "no tengo hambre" y tan solo volvió a clavar su fría mirada en la sirviente, que cerró las puertas y desapareció tras estas**

**El inuyoukai caminó despacio por aquella habitación, observando las paredes adornadas y los objetos en el lugar y se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que el sitio ya era utilizado como habitación por alguien mas; podía ver un koto en el borde de una de las paredes y un pequeño escritorio ratón con diversos pergaminos, sellos de cera, plumas y tinta. Se quedó unos segundos en el mismo lugar para finalmente, sentarse sobre el cojín delante de aquella mesa de trabajo e inclinarse para observar mejor aquello.**

**No debía… realmente era algo que no le incumbía y que le era prohibido tomando en cuenta su nuevo estatus, pero…**

**Un anillo dorado y grande, lo que parecía ser el sello principal de aquella criatura le había llamado la atención.**

**Acercó la mano apenas por sobre este y sonrió muy brevemente para sí mismo, ya presintiendo la electricidad de rechazo corriendo por su piel al seguramente, poseer un escudo sagrado para impedir que nadie mas lo tocase así como el escudo especial mas no purificador que su propio progenitor utilizase para negarle su derecho a colmillo de acero.**

**Su mirada se volvió molesta y volvió a extender los dedos hasta que estos dieron con la superficie de aquello que parecía ahora, ser mas cálido**

**Parpadeó sin poder evitarlo, con la sorpresa pintada en el reflejo de sus ojos amarillos y levantó el anillo para observar el símbolo que portaba mas de cerca. Una luna de plata a modo de relieve, rodeada por la otra deformada a su alrededor tal cuál las estatuas de aquel templo.**

**Su gesto se volvió pensativo mientras continuaba sosteniendo aquella joya, sin estar seguro de porqué la sentía casi como propia y porqué le había permitido el contacto cuando lo mas normal sería que lo rechazase; un segundo después, hizo el movimiento de devolver aquel objeto, después de todo, no estaba en posición ni en derecho de tomar las cosas del señor de aquella casa y como lo descubriese seguramente lo castigaría**

**Pero…**

**Parpadeó una vez y levantó la cabeza, volviéndose hacia la puerta.**

**Las mujeres que habían de traerle la cena no habían llegado pero algo en el viento parecía haberle incitado a sentir el impulso de salir; sin pensar se remetió aquel anillo en una de las mangas de su hankimono y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las puertas corredizas y terminando por abrirlas para poder ver el exterior. Las puertas de aquella habitación daban a un espacio abierto hacia otro de los jardines y la luna sobre el cielo ya iluminaba con fuerza el sitio, permitiéndole darse cuenta de que no había nadie en estos.**

**Extraño**

**Entornó los ojos tratando de percibir algo cuando el sentimiento de salir al exterior se volvió a presentar, resignándose a dejarse llevar por sus pasos por aquel pasillo y luego, hacia el exterior donde no se detuvo a pensar si no a seguir aquel sexto sentido de moverse hacia donde fuera que su cuerpo le indicase.**

**Finalmente se detuvo de golpe al verse en la entrada principal del templo, cuyas puertas cerradas eran un claro recordatorio de que la orden expresa claramente por el señor de aquel lugar le prohibía atravesarlas en absoluto**

**Pero…**

**Un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió, haciéndole emitir un suspiro para luego extender una de sus manos hacia el portal, sorprendiéndose al ver que este cedía y se abrían lentamente las puertas sin oponer resistencia y sin que su cuerpo volviese a reaccionar para detenerlo.**

**Estaba confundido**

**Acaso a pesar del mandato, ahora su instinto de inu le decía que debía de irse de aquel lugar?**

**No lo creía pero aquella fuerza invisible continuaba llamándole a salir y a bajar por el enorme camino de escaleras que solamente parecía ser mas tenebroso conforme se hundía en la espesura de los árboles que no permitían ver nada mas allá de unos pocos metros; no era que le temiese a la oscuridad pero en la situación en que se encontraba, cualquier youkai o enemigo podía aprovecharse para intentar algo**

**Gruñó y se acomodó mejor su mokumoku sobre el hombro para luego, andar y comenzar el descenso por aquellos escalones sin saber exactamente a donde querían llevarlo**

**Algo le decía que no era una trampa y que tampoco debía de preocuparse**

**Porqué?**

**Pasaron apenas unos minutos antes de darse cuenta con sorpresa de que podía ver la base de las escaleras, iluminada por el astro nocturno al no estar esta cubierta por los árboles**

**Pero… no se suponía que aquella escalinata era tan larga que la primera vez el tiempo había sido mas largo? Apenas se permitió confundirse unos momentos para luego, notar que sobre los primeros peldaños de la escalera se encontraba una figura recargada como si hubiera caído así sin mas sobre esta; descendió un poco mas rápido para luego, detenerse al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su nuevo "amo"**

**Volteó un segundo a los alrededores para acto seguido, inclinarse y apartar el largo fleco de sobre sus ojos permitiéndole observarle y asegurarse de que respiraba.**

**Si, lo hacía.**

**Pero al parecer estaba profundamente dormido, rendido por el agotamiento que incluso él había notado en este antes de que saliese del templo a saber hacia donde. Negó muy apenas para luego, dudar un segundo e inmediatamente después mover un poco mas su cabello para ver su cuello, blanco y largo pero sin marca o señal alguna de nada; parpadeó confundido y sus labios se movieron muy apenas…**

**Estaba queriendo encontrar las marcas rojas sobre su cuello que lo señalasen como un dios perro**

**Entonces… porqué estas no existían?**

**Resopló un poco y levantó la mirada hacia la cima de aquel monte, sorprendiéndose de alcanzar a ver la entrada del templo cuando se suponía que no debía de ser capaz de distinguirla… y entonces gruñó de mal humor**

**Ni hablar**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Motivación

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 5**

**"Motivación"**

**El día era fresco y una brisa suave alejaba el poco calor que el mediodía estaba trayendo a aquellos territorios**

**Podían escucharse unas cuantas aves piando sobre los árboles de los amplios jardines del templo y las suaves voces de la servidumbre que a veces desaparecían para luego, volver; tal parecía que esos espíritus shirachigo no siempre se encontraban en el lugar pero de todas formas le daba un ambiente un poco más vivo a todo el sitio sin quitarle la calma que transmitía por el simple hecho de estar ahí.**

**Sesshomaru inspiró profundo y despacio y pudo percibir el aroma de la lavanda y la vainilla que creían en sus espacios.**

**Tal parecía que aquel lugar tenía muchas plantas y flores ubicadas en pequeños trozos de jardín preparados especialmente para ellos sin embargo el aroma no era demasiado penetrante ni intenso como para molestarle en absoluto; de hecho el color de cada flor y vegetación parecía brillar de forma casi mágica bajo los rayos del sol que caían suavemente sobre toda la extensión del patio en aquella edificación, de manera que incluso solo por ese hecho parecía reafirmar que el sitio donde se encontraba era sagrado en cada detalle.**

**Movió un poco la cabeza para desperezarse y luego, se viró de su posición sentado solo lo suficiente para ver la figura de aquel ser que dormía acostado y en paz justo a su lado.**

**Sus ojos apenas y se cerraron mientras recordaba la extraña situación en la que lo había encontrado la noche anterior.**

**Le había encontrado tirado de forma ridícula sobre las escaleras, como si no importara que alguien fuera a encontrarlo en aquella situación; estaba bien que él no estaba feliz con encontrarse unido de pronto a otro youkai pero que este no conservara ni un poco de dignidad al poder ser visto por cualquiera de los visitantes al templo era un ultraje incluso para un orgullo que no le era de su propiedad!**

**Dejando de lado su momento de extrañeza e irritación tanto por aquel descubrimiento como por las mágicas escaleras que se alargaban y se acortaban al parecer a su propia autoridad, se había inclinado sobre el otro primeramente para satisfacer su curiosidad; nunca había tenido delante un Inugami y recordaba que según palabras de su madre estos tenían marcas en el cuello debido a la violencia con la que eran traídos al mundo.**

**Pero tan pronto le había venido el pensamiento, había desaparecido al mover el cabello del otro y percibir que no tenía nada, ni una cicatriz en este.**

**Pasado su momento de curiosidad, algo mas vino a su mente causándole varios segundos de duda.**

**Aquel sujeto se encontraba expuesto y vulnerable al no verse capaz ni siquiera de despertar para salvar su propia vida. Podía en aquel instante simplemente cortar su cuello con ayuda de sus garras venenosas o mas aún, de su látigo de energía y no podría hacer nada y él, Sesshomaru, no solo recuperaría su poder perdido sino que aumentaría de rango justo como lo deseaba al pensar que podría derrotar a una criatura sagrada como esa.**

**Sin embargo…**

**Bajó la mano que había alzado para cumplir su cometido y negó un par de veces con la cabeza**

**No podía.**

**No era que no quisiera hacerlo pero nuevamente algo dentro suyo estaba impidiendo a la acción de sus deseos y pensamientos; probablemente provocado por su nuevo estatus como protección para un ataque ante el cual otros youkais caían al ser asesinados por sus parejas obligadas. Simplemente podía darse cuenta de que no era capaz de llevar a cabo esa acción por mucho esfuerzo o mucha necesidad que pusiese en ello.**

**Finalmente había compuesto una expresión molesta para acto seguido cargar con el cuerpo de aquel chiquillo y llevarlo al interior del templo.**

**Ahora simplemente se encontraba sentado a su lado y aguardando a que despertara, preguntándose en qué momento lo haría dado que supuestamente las criaturas como ellos no necesitaban de descansar.**

**Si recordaba bien ya se le veía agotado cuando le habían ido a dejar pero… para él no tenía mucho sentido.**

**Cerró los ojos unos momentos y entonces un ligero gruñido le hizo alertarse y volver a observar al ser a su lado que finalmente gruñía muy apenas y lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos como si aún sintiese sueño o estuviese tan agotado que no tuviese energías para más; sin embargo parecía no recordar lo del día anterior o no haberlo notado a su lado puesto que separó los labios y habló con la mirada clavada en el techo y sin apenas moverse:**

**-El festival. No he ido a terminar con todo antes de encerrarme toda esa semana y todavía me falta ir a revisar la región del sureste del territorio para asegurarme de que esa hannya ya se haya ido… porqué lo dejé para hoy?**

**Se pasó una mano por los ojos y los talló con lentitud mientras que Sesshomaru continuaba observándole en silencio y preguntándose que tan distraído se podía ser como para no notar que estaba justo al lado de su futón; entornó los ojos con algo de irritación hasta que finalmente el chico suspiró con gesto cansado y entonces volteó el rostro de forma que sus ojos celestes finalmente se clavaban en los propios dorados del inuyoukai.**

**Nanako permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos antes de abrir grandemente sus ojos como si en ese momento hubiese caído en la cuenta de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y entonces, cerró los ojos con pena y sonrió con nerviosismo, levantando su mano un poco mas para rascarse la cabeza**

**-Por todos los dioses… has estado ahí todo el tiempo?**

**Inquirió a lo que la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gesto frío y serio por parte del mas alto que apretó los puños fuertemente en sus rodillas como si aquello le hubiese ofendido; muy lentamente el inugami se sentó en el futón y se apoyó en las manos, suavizando su gesto y observando al adulto que continuaba en silencio y viéndole con verdadera molestia**

**-Supongo… que tu me trajiste aquí, cierto? Te lo agradezco. Por lo general cuando me siento así de cansado suelo quedarme en la escalinata del templo y nadie me recoge… es un cambio agradable…**

**Aceptó moviendo la cabeza, sin embargo, por dentro había algo mas. Aunque no estaba muy emocionado por el hecho de pensar que ahora tenía a una criatura como aquella bajo su techo y a su lado… el que hubiera mostrado un pequeño gesto amable para su persona realmente lo había sorprendido; no era algo que venía de normal en un youkai orgulloso como lo era el de ojos dorados por lo que no podía evitar preguntarse cuál habría podido ser su motivación para ayudarle de aquella manera.**

**Pero el caso era que lo había hecho.**

**Tal vez era obligación? Creía recordar que su madrastra había hablado con su hermana menor en algunas ocasiones acerca de cómo esperaban los youkais que se comportasen aquellas a quienes tomaban por parejas y cómo funcionaba en el caso de tratarse de una exigencia forzada por una batalla; eso significaría que el inu a su lado había actuado mas que por cordialidad o por su ayuda, por que así era lo que se esperaba de él ahora que se convertía en una pertenencia. El traer a su amo de vuelta a casa era una obligación y solo actuaba conforme a esas órdenes invisibles pero que pesaban sobre las cabezas de los vencidos.**

**Suspiró un poco ante el silencio del otro para luego, ponerse en pie con suavidad y sacudirse las ropas que mostraban marcas de suciedad por lo ocurrido.**

**-Bueno… independientemente de lo que sea, te quedo agradecido**

**Dijo antes de volver a ver la expresión de aquel demonio que continuaba impávido y en silencio, sentado en una posición tan recta que al inugami comenzaba a dolerle la espalda tan solo de verlo**

**-No has dormido?**

**El aludido levantó una ceja con suavidad pero con un gesto despreciativo, provocando que el mas joven dejase salir algo de vaho por la boca**

**Realmente y aún que estaba cumpliendo con las formalidades, aquel Sesshomaru se lo estaba poniendo difícil incluso con la decisión que había tomado**

**-Amar es no esperar, amar es paciencia, amar es aguardar el momento…**

**Susurró para sí mismo asintiendo pensativo y provocando que el de ojos dorados parpadeara confundido y algo incómodo; Nanako dejó ver una curvatura de sonrisa en la comisura de su boca antes de aclararse**

**-Es… algo que tengo que recordar. Hay algo que tengo que hacer y para que eso realmente funcione tengo que asegurarme de no olvidar lo importante; en esta posición a muchos les es muy fácil olvidar las bases de lo que somos y lo que creemos y las sustituyen por ideales que se alejan por mucho de lo que se supone, representamos. No me obligo a creer en una mentira…- especificó al percibir aquel pensamiento en el youkai- pero hay cosas que se convierten en una verdad absoluta si crees en ellas lo suficiente. O al menos, esa es la idea… aunque supongo que algunos lo llamarían auto engaño pero prefiero pensar que no será así…**

**Añadió volviendo a rascarse un lado de la cabeza y solo consiguiendo que el youkai tratase de no rodar los ojos**

**-En fin. Deberías desayunar y descansar. El futón está libre así que puedes usarlo mientras voy a trabajar…**

**El gesto que compuso el otro había sido suficiente para hacer erizar los vellos de su nuca; verdaderamente le había insultado tanto al dejarle ver que podía dormir en su propia cama? Carraspeó un poco ante la mirada que exigía una explicación para luego removerse un poco en su lugar.**

**-Ya sé que no eres una mujer ni una ama de casa…- aclaró tan rápido como pudo pero al siguiente momento el otro tan solo había inclinado muy brevemente la cabeza en señal de sumisión**

**Vaya**

**Por lo visto no iba a conseguir mucho en aquellos momentos por lo que simplemente pasó a su lado para observarle una última vez **

**-Puedes hacer lo que gustes en este lugar. No hay algún lugar prohibido para ti en realidad. Solamente te pido que respetes la regla de no salir del templo; sé que lo de anoche fue excepcional pero aparte de eso es verdaderamente importante que no salgas mas allá de los límites de los muros; sé que es difícil comprenderlo porqué no eres un ser de quedarse en un mismo lugar pero es por tu propia seguridad…**

**Insistió el muchacho para luego, retirarse dejando a solas al youkai que continuaba sentado y tratando de no expresarse de mas**

**Una vez se fue aquel chiquillo, cerró los ojos con cansancio y observó el futón desarreglado que seguramente la servidumbre no tardaría en venir a acomodar. Levantó la mirada al techo y entornó los ojos con irritación.**

**Acaso ese mocoso esperaba que el gran Sesshomaru compartiera la cama con este? Esperaba tener en verdad su propio lugar para no tener que soportar por tanto tiempo el recordatorio de cuál era su nuevo lugar en el mundo pero tal parecía que el dueño de aquel sitio tenía en mente otra cosa; el verdaderamente utilizarlo como su pareja o como distracción al tenerlo a la mano en su propia cama.**

**Se frotó un hombro antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la banqueta abierta al patio**

**Verdaderamente no podía creer que aquella iba a ser su nueva vida.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Unos pocos días mas tarde, el inugami caminaba por uno de los tantos extensos caminos que cruzaban por su territorio con gesto adusto y serio mientras que una joven a su lado, de largo cabello rojizo oscuro y orejas al mismo tono se movía rápidamente apenas detrás de él**

**-Entonces… para qué me has llamado?**

**-Necesito que lleves un mensaje**

**Dijo el chico sin voltear a verle y continuando andando a lo que la joven movió las orejas con algo de interés**

**-Tu no acostumbras a pedirme favores… por lo general, no confías en mi criterio- la joven sonrió con un dejo de cinismo a lo que el mas alto suspiró intentando encontrar paciencia en alguna parte de su interior- o es algo muy importante que no confías en tu propia servidumbre para hacerlo… o es algo que al parecer solo yo puedo hacer…**

**-Lo segundo, mas bien…**

**Dijo rápidamente el de ojos celestes provocando que la joven levantase una fina ceja hasta el borde del nacimiento de su cabello**

**-Ella no acostumbra a recibir a otros a menos que este de buen humor… o sea algo que le conviene y sabes muy bien que detesta totalmente a los seres sagrados, así que si enviara a mis sirvientes mas tardaría yo explicándoles lo importante del mensaje que ella en destruirlos…**

**Cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido dejando caer la barbilla contra su pecho**

**-Porqué tiene que ser siempre tan difícil?**

**-Muuuy bien… y ella es…?- cortó la joven de ojos rojizos con curiosidad a lo que el muchacho de cabello blanco movió las orejas con irritación**

**-De quién mas estoy hablando? Obviamente de nuestra adorada abuela…**

**-Ohh! Jo, jo, jo- soltó en réplica la joven alzando sus propias orejas y cruzándose de brazos con burla sin dejar de avanzar detrás del otro- en verdad planeas usarme a mi como mensajera tuya? Y que gano yo, eh? Sabes lo mucho que detesto ir a ese lugar…**

**-Porqué? si eres su adoradisima nieta- replicó el chico sonriendo muy disimuladamente y percibiendo el gruñido de la otra- pensaba que le encantaba que fueras a verla…**

**-Ya, pero tu no tienes que soportar que quiera corregirte la pose, convertirte en toda una dama y recordarte como aparte de fuerte una chica debe de ser una "flor delicada y cotizable para conseguir marido"… es horrible tener que pasar por eso! La última vez invito a diez conocidos de ella para ver con quien me casaba!**

**-Tal vez porque ya se te está pasando el tiempo, hermanita…- se rió el muchacho a lo que pudo observar como la otra hacía un mohín- pero aparte de eso, en verdad necesito que me hagas este favor…**

**-Insisto en que deberías ir tu mismo- gruñó la joven hanyou de regreso mientras fruncía el ceño- si a ti nunca te niega nada. A qué le temes Nanako? No puede ser peor que nuestro padre, o si?**

**-Es una broma, cierto?- replicó el chico a lo que la otra sonrió**

**-Obviamente. Ella es mucho peor**

**-Si. Pero… no puedo dejar el templo- suspiró el inugami con cansancio- no en estos momentos…**

**-Tiene que ver con el hecho de que pareces haberte bañado en esencia de inuyoukai cuando se supone que eras el único aparte de nuestra familia en miles de kilómetros?**

**Inquirió con un suave sisseo la joven a lo que los ojos del mayor se volvieron para observarla por sobre el hombro, percibiendo como la sonrisa de esta se ensanchaba al tiempo que movía una mano frente a su nariz**

**-Puede notarse en millas… realmente nuestro padre va a enfurecerse como nunca…**

**-Y por eso tú no dirás nada de esto Nikita, hasta que nuestra abuela haya aprobado mi matrimonio con esa persona- dijo cortante el muchacho haciendo que los ojos de la chica se abrieran grandemente**

**-Entonces en verdad planeas tomarlo!- dijo con sorpresa a lo que el otro se ruborizó suavemente y volvía a darle la espalda- digo, no es que sea tan extraño si ya estás en edad de tomar pareja y todo… pero de ser honesta todos en la familia creímos que terminarías con… ya sabes…**

**La chica se rió y su hermano la observó de reojo con extrañeza hasta que la joven volvió a hablar**

**-Bueno, siempre has estado muy prendado de tu madre y como que era una obsesión que siempre habías tenido… y tomando en cuenta todos los universos en los que los ayudas lo esperable era que bueno, un día regresaras con un Inuyasha y nos anunciaras que te casarías con él… o eso o que te quedarías soltero toda la vida. Incluso nuestro padre lo había llegado a comentar y hasta se había resignado a ese hecho…**

**El rostro del chico rápidamente palideció mientras que su hermana comenzaba a reir para luego, pasar a un tono rojo muy intenso**

**-Pero de qué tonterías estás hablando, mujer!?**

**-Ninguna tontería y no lo niegues que tienes prohibido mentir en esas cosas, ohhh gran excelencia- se mofó su hermana menor con maldad haciendo encoger al otro- era lo obvio. **

**-Incluso nuestro padre…?**

**-Obviamente. No le puedes esconder esas cosas… aunque…**

**La joven le observó con algo de dudas**

**-No se como vas a ocultarle que has tomado por mujer a un Sesshomaru. Independientemente lo que sea que haya pasado o tengas en la cabeza Nanako, para padre va a ser un duro golpe a su orgullo y a su honor; en cuanto se entere va a exigirte que se lo entregues para matarlo y poder limpiar la vergüenza que podría provocar el que los demás vean que puede existir una forma de derrotarlo o humillarlo así…**

**La expresión del chico de ojos azules se volvió preocupada y inalmente la chica lo alcanzó para detenerse a su lado**

**-Entonces…?**

**-Es por eso que necesito que vayas con nuestra abuela. Si logro convencerla de que casarme con él es algo bueno y me da la bendición adecuada y entonces, consigo la de nuestro difunto abuelo, nuestros padres no podrán decir nada al respecto…**

**La chica entornó un poco los ojos y permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de asentir finalmente, moviendo suavemente una pequeña cola roja**

**-Entiendo…- dijo tomando aire profundamente para luego, poner su mano aguardando lo que su hermano fuera a darle y volteando hacia otro lado con expresión fastidiada- pero te lo cobraré muy caro mas adelante…**

**-Está bien… y te lo agradezco en verdad**

**Sonrió muy suavemente el muchacho antes de poner su mano a distancia por encima de la de la joven, mostrando una luz blanca entre ambas y finalmente apareciendo sobre la mano de su hermana un pergamino firmemente apretado**

**-Cómo se lo ha tomado ese youkai?**

**Inquirió la joven con seriedad mientras se colocaba el pergamino en el cinto de tela alrededor de su cintura para luego, observar a su hermano**

**-No creo que le haya hecho mucha gracia… tu lo derrotaste?**

**-No- confesó el de ojos celestes dándose la vuelta para observar el panorama delante de sus ojos- fue un tributo de uno de mis… protegidos en otro universo. Pensó que era una buena idea para que me sintiera conforme con nuestra alianza… pero tu sabes lo que pasaría si no lo acepto o… si no completo esta unión en estos días…**

**-Si. Lo comprendo- asintió la joven de cabello rojo antes de retroceder un par de pasos- mucha suerte Nanako. Tu y yo sabemos lo pesados y firmes que suelen ser y esto no se lo va a tomar de ninguna buena manera sin importar lo que le digas; seguramente todo esto ha destrozado su honor y su orgullo y va a permanecer en duelo y dolido por años. Incluso es probable que trate de matarte… aún así quieres arriesgarte y hacer esto?**

**-Lo sé… y si, quiero hacerlo…**

**Sonrió suavemente el muchacho viendo de reojo a su hermana que volvió a retroceder y se inclinó para prepararse a correr**

**-Nikita…**

**-Si?**

**-Ten cuidado…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sesshomaru se encontraba aquella noche observando a uno de los espíritus de la casa mientras preparaba el té para sus amos.**

**No había dormido en ningún momento desde que su "dueño" se retirase a trabajar pero al mismo tiempo había obedecido a la órden de permanecer dentro de los cuatro muros que se convertían en su prisión diaria y que lo mantenían permanentemente aburrido y lejos de cualquier contacto con otro ser vivo que no fuesen las plantas del jardín; con el paso de los días había comenzado a contar los momentos en que todos los espiritus shirachigo desaparecían del sitio y lo dejaban completamente solo y cuando regresaban a las labores requeridas para mantener el templo funcionando.**

**Extrañamente no había observado a ningún humano llegar al templo aunque había podido percibir las risas de algunos niños jugando en el exterior**

**Y eso le había hecho volver a pensar en la pequeña Rin y en lo mucho que estaría preocupada por él al no haber aparecido en tanto tiempo especialmente después de tantas veces en que le había preguntado si la olvidaría**

**Obviamente que no podría. No sería capaz.**

**Se había vuelto tan parte de su vida que incluso negarlo sería una falta de respeto y también al poco honor que le quedaba después de aquella vergonzosa derrota.**

**Comenzaba a creer que así sería el resto de su vida. Una serie de repetitivas mañanas y anocheceres en los cuáles tan solo se sentaría y aguardaría por otro amanecer y por la llegada en algún momento de su muerte, que comenzaba a ser anhelada en cierta forma aunque no buscada para evitar dañar mas lo que había conseguido arruinar; no tenía ninguna razón para desear actuar diferente o para continuar respirando y aunque mentalmente ya se había hecho a la idea de obedecer y actuar según lo esperado como castigo por sus tonterías, no por ello sentía el impulso para continuar con vida.**

**El espíritu delante suyo empujó con suavidad los materiales necesarios para el youkai y este comenzó con la preparación del té que en algún momento, tendría que llevarle al señor de aquellos territorios.**

**Bien, no podía ser mas quien antes era pero al menos continuaría llevando consigo algo de lo que siempre se había sentido orgulloso: la perfección.**

**"Lo acepto"**

**Esas palabras continuaban taladrándole la mente y sus manos se apretaron alrededor de la porcelana de aquella taza, provocando que esta hiciese un suave ruido advirtiéndole de resquebrajarse si continuaba afianzando con tanta fuerza su agarre**

**-Buenas noches…**

**La voz del muchacho se hizo presente indicando que finalmente había regresado al templo y muchas emociones bulleron dentro del pecho del inuyoukai mientras unas finas grietas aparecían sobre la superficie de aquella pequeña vasija; el espíritu delante suyo se movió hacia un lado aún sentado en su posición más sonrió y se inclinó hasta el suelo conforme el inugami se acercaba a ambos**

**-Muy buenas noches mi señor. Espero que todos sus asuntos hayan resultado tal cuál los esperaba…**

**-Afortunadamente, creo que si… aunque aún hay uno que espero arreglar en estos días…**

**Anunció antes de observar la espalda del hombre de cabellos blancos; apenas había abierto la boca para saludarlo cuando la taza que sostenía este se quebró en sus manos y finalmente, el youkai se ponía de pie y se viraba cuan grande era para confrontar al mas joven que parpadeó con verdadera sorpresa. La energía proveniente del inu era bastante poderosa a pesar de lo ocurrido y su mirada era una que exigía con fuerza y que demostraba lo furioso que se encontraba**

**-Dioses… acaso hice algo malo?**

**Apenas había susurrado el de menor estatura cuando el otro ya había hablado con brusquedad y cortante**

**-Porqué me aceptaste? Quiero la verdad**

**La voz de aquel ser se había impuesto por encima de todo y se hizo un silencio profundo durante varios minutos en los cuáles, los dos hombres tan solo se vieron a los ojos, uno con confusión y el otro con fiereza y dolor; un momento después el mayor de ellos pareció reaccionar a lo que había hecho para luego hacer el movimiento de inclinar la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho con aquel acto**

**-Yo…**

**Incluso el espíritu a un lado se había quedado tieso por aquella falta de respeto mostrada hacia el señor de la casa que parecía totalmente shockeado por lo hecho por el mas alto. Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y vergüenza al percibir como había caído por su propia ira y viniéndole a la mente todas aquellas veces en que se había desesperado y por lo tanto, había tenido consecuencias negativas para él.**

**No sabía qué decir.**

**Nunca lo sabía sin embargo, anteriormente por su posición y por quien era podía darse el lujo de pasar de largo aquello y evitar el tener que disculparse o mostrar cualquier signo de arrepentimiento; sin embargo ya no estaba protegido por su rango ni nada similar y lo que había hecho podía traerle no solamente consecuencias a él si no que podía repercutir directamente hacia su familia, si el muchacho deseaba expresar descontento directamente a donde su madre.**

**Y no sería por que no lo mereciese**

**Que se suponía que debía de decir en un momento como aquel?**

**Un segundo después, pudo ver como aquel chico levantaba muy apenas una mano para detenerle de decir nada y su mirada se clavó en la celeste del otro, levemente confundido; acaso pensaba castigarle directamente o no estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus disculpas por lo ofensivo que había sido al retarle de aquella manera? Sin embargo el inugami aún con gesto serio pero suave viró el rostro para ver a su sirviente que se enderezó**

**Movió la cabeza una sola vez y entonces aquel ser se inclinó nuevamente para luego, desaparecer, dejándoles a solas a los dos**

**-Por favor, acompañame…**

**Pidió el mas joven sonriéndole con mucha suavidad y ternura al hombre que se tensó muy apenas sin poder interpretar aquel gesto hacia él. Nanako se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Sesshomaru que trataba de pensar en el porqué de la amabilidad de aquel chiquillo para con él; no lo entendía ni siquiera un poco, desde que hubiese llegado y a pesar de las apariencias siempre parecía tratar de mostrarse gentil.**

**El primer día había podido entrever que no le simpatizaba al chiquillo pero eso no le extrañaba, eran pocos los youkais y ya no se dijera bestias sagradas a las que les resultara agradable y a decir verdad no le importaba un poco, pero un día después el muchacho le trataba con cuidado y se encargaba de que la servidumbre hiciese lo mismo con él.**

**Porqué?**

**Qué era lo que esperaba de él? Que quería a cambio de todo eso? Que le aceptase en cruzamiento una vez entrara en celo a causa de su nueva posición como hembra? No necesitaba de su consentimiento, ya que no era ya nadie para quejarse, pero…**

**Las enormes puertas de salida del templo se abrieron y pudo ver como el muchacho le daba una leve mirada sobre el hombro antes de salir al exterior de los muros, siguiéndole con extrañeza al sacarle por segunda vez del sitio que le tenía según esto prohibido traspasar; Nanako espero hasta que el inuyoukai salió del templo y las puertas se cerraron tras este para volver a sonreírle con suavidad y luego, moverse hasta el primer escalón a descender y sentarse en este, acomodando los bajos de su kimono para poder hacerlo mas cómodamente**

**-Ven… siéntate a mi lado, por favor**

**Pidió**

**Sesshomaru se quedó observando a aquel chico durante unos segundos para luego, seguirlo y sentarse a su lado con docilidad, clavando sus ojos en algún punto del vacío delante de ellos para no tener que verle entre avergonzado por lo que había provocado y avergonzado por tener que obedecer a algo solo porque ya no podía imponerse ante una acción que no pertenecía a su comportamiento propio**

**Y aun aunque no había sonado como una orden… como quiera tenía que hacer caso.**

**Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que finalmente el mas joven rompió con la quietud del ambiente**

**-Que noche mas hermosa, cierto?**

**Comentó levantando la mirada hasta un hueco entre los árboles por entre el cuál se colaba la figura de la luna creciente y el destello de algunas estrellas. El adulto entornó muy apenas los ojos como respuesta, como si se preguntara si tenía que expresar alguna opinión a un comentario tan insulso lo que hizo reir un poco a la bestia sagrada que se abrazó un poco las rodillas**

**-Bueno… quieres saber porqué te estoy recibiendo en mi casa y porqué te tomaré como mi pareja cuando lo normal sería que un ser como yo intentase sacrificar a la peligrosa y cruel criatura que se supone, son los youkais?**

**Los ojos del inuyoukai se abrieron un poco mas y le observó de lado confundido a lo que Nanako le sonrió muy levemente con algo de pena**

**-Si. Pienso tomarte como mi pareja Sesshomaru…**

**Dijo a lo que el adulto se encogió muy apenas, sintiendo este como su estómago se encogía y su espíritu caía completamente al suelo. El muchacho pensaba terminar con su poco orgullo y humillarlo totalmente al tomarle como su mujer; si tenía la mas ligera esperanza de no verse violado o tratado como una basura insignificante que solo estaba para servir de momento placentero, se había equivocado y con eso quedaba totalmente afirmado.**

**Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos con algo de dolor y frialdad, haciendo que el muchacho le observase esta vez con preocupación**

**-Sé que no es esto lo que deseas…**

**-Entonces por qué?**

**Preguntó finalmente y en un tono bajo y oscuro el inu, sin voltear, sintiendo por alguna razón que tenía permitido cuestionarlo hasta cierto nivel ya que no había reaccionado violentamente la primera vez**

**-Por qué me haces esto?**

**-A eso voy- suspiró el mas joven observándole con tristeza- mereces respuestas. Porque no quiero que tengas una idea equivocada sobre lo que soy o cómo soy. No estoy pensando en lastimarte o hacerte mas daño de lo que sea que Ryuta ya te haya hecho…- dijo con lentitud y un tono bajo para no alterar al adulto que nuevamente volvía su mirada al frente como si no deseara verle**

**Nanako tomó aire profundamente antes de mover su mirada al igual que el otro hacia la oscuridad donde se perdían los escalones y volvió a hablar**

**-Tú sabes lo que sucede cuando alguien presenta una hembra tributo? Me imagino que tienes una idea pero al mismo tiempo, sospecho que no sabes lo que ocurriría si no te aceptara a mi lado o te tomara oficialmente como parte de mi familia; pues bien…- cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor las manos entrelazadas en las rodillas- dejaré de lado la falta de respeto que es no aceptar un obsequio presentado por un aliado; en lo personal eso no me interesa, no tanto por las connotaciones de lo que un presente significa sino porque estoy en contra del uso de esto como excusa para traspasarse esclavos o seres capturados en batalla, como fue tu caso. Es algo a lo que me opongo completamente y pienso hablarlo con el Maestro en su momento**

**Dijo y luego, prosiguió:**

**-Sin embargo, tu caso es excepcional. Al ser traído como una hembra ofrenda, tu situación al momento de negarte te hubiera colocado en una posición muy, muy delicada. Al yo negarme a recibirte en mi hogar, Ryuta puede retenerte por ser algo rechazado y hacer contigo lo que se le dé la gana… y lo conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que te esperaría de quedarte con él. Según tengo entendido, trató de mantenerte limpio y sin muestra de golpes o heridas por que te presentaría como una ofrenda a una bestia sagrada pero una vez que ya no fueras dedicado a mí, no le importaría tratarte a como él le pareciera mas correcto; el daño que hubieras recibido realmente no tendría comparación a la derrota que pasaste o incluso al ritual de sumisión al que puedo notar que te obligó para que te comportaras según él lo considera adecuado…**

**Sesshomaru se tensó con fuerza mientras las imágenes de aquel ser sobre su cuerpo lo golpeaban duramente una y otra vez, haciéndole sentir naúseas tan solo de pensar que realmente aquello había ocurrido; levantó las manos y se apretó los brazos clavando sus garras en su propio cuerpo como si con el dolor pasasen los pensamientos a lo que el mas joven aguardó un par de minutos antes de proseguir**

**-En todo caso, no aceptarte hubiese sido mucho peor para ti…**

**-Estás diciendo que es mejor para mí quedarme a tu lado?- inquirió el de ojos dorados percibiendo un poco de la lógica en todo aquello, pero aún así…- y porqué no me has liberado? Ya me aceptaste, podrías devolverme mi libertad…**

**-Si, es verdad. Podría hacerlo- asintió una vez el de ojos celestes antes de volver a componer una expresión seria- sin embargo como decía antes, tu posición te deja en una situación muy vulnerable a mas ataques. No es tan solo como dejarte ir y ya. Hacer eso implicaría que realmente no te acepté como ofrenda lo que podría hacer que Ryuta me exigiese devolverte con todo el derecho que tendría para eso o incluso, cualquier otro youkai podría hacer lo mismo ya que a menos que te de un uso, sería muy evidente que no me has agradado y al liberarte, incluso si no me piden que te entregue otros youkais podrían venir y atacarte aprovechándose de que no tienes las energías o las fuerzas para derrotarles… entiendes mi punto? Incluso dándote la libertad de la forma en que la deseas, podrías salir muy lastimado o incluso, ser asesinado. No puedo… permitir que eso suceda…**

**-Cuestiones morales en las cuáles una bestia sagrada cuida de toda vida- Sesshomaru compuso una mueca de irritación- pero tomarme en matrimonio también va dentro de tu supuesta protección?**

**-Como te decía, a menos que te trate como a un sirviente o te de otro uso, se darán cuenta de que no acepte la ofrenda y te exigirán de regreso o algo mas- repitió con paciencia el inugami- además… si te casas conmigo serás mucho mas libre que ahora…**

**El youkai de ojos dorados los entornó como si tratase de encontrarle significado a eso**

**-A que te refieres con que seré libre? Solo estarías aprisionándome mas…**

**-No exactamente- corrigió el de ojos celestes con calma- una vez que estemos casados… podrás salir de las paredes del templo. No correrás peligro de ser atacado por cualquier youkai que de cualquier forma atraviese la barrera protectora…**

**-Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo cuando me ordenabas no salir, me estabas cuidando?- inquirió el hombre**

**-Sí… esa era mi intención…**

**-Pensé que no había youkai que pudiese penetrar la barrera de una bestia sagrada- musitó Sesshomaru sin moverse de la misma posición**

**Nanako levantó un poco la vista pensativo antes de encogerse de hombros**

**-Nunca me ha pasado- confesó- pero sería muy estúpido de mi parte no pensar, que en algún universo o de alguna manera exista alguna criatura que sea capaz de romper con mi fortaleza purificadora… no quiero arriesgarte a eso.**

**-Y una vez que sea tuyo… como debe ser…**

**-Subirás en nivel y fortaleza para empezar- dijo el muchacho observándole nuevamente- las bestias sagradas no tienen pareja, pero de existir esta toma un rango que va de acuerdo a la posición de su esposo y en tu caso, eso sucedería también; si algún youkai te ataca podrás defenderte en razón de que ya tienes pareja pero sería una situación muy extraña y en todo caso, si alguien deseara tomarte tendría que venir a mi y derrotarme. Básicamente son muchos puntos que pasarían a protegerte de aquí en delante y es por eso que me interesa también que esto se haga como se debe…**

**-También vas a atarte tu- dijo el adulto como si estuviera sopesando todas las opciones de aquello- o podrías buscarte después a alguien mas. No sería algo raro… supongo, pero por mi esta bien…**

**Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros y Nanako movió un poco las orejas, comprendiendo el porqué el otro decía aquello**

**No era que se hubiesen enamorado los dos en lo que eran solo unos pocos días pero de alguna forma el mas joven sentía que al otro le molestaba el pensar que si se convertían en pareja, él le faltase al respeto al buscarse por otro lado alguien que le satisficiera el corazón o del que se enamorase.**

**El inuyoukai no lo sabía pero Nanako entendía perfectamente que se refería a la situación de su propia madre con Inu no Taisho**

**Aunque entre los youkais no era extraño tener mas de una pareja, por regla normal se consideraba que la fidelidad y el respeto entre los principales esposos iba de la mano siempre. Entonces, al parecer aquella situación entre sus padres había afectado al adulto de alguna forma aunque nunca lo confesase o lo dijese a viva voz; eso en cierta forma calmó al de ojos celestes que sonrió y asintió una vez al darse cuenta que de tomar ese paso, sería para siempre.**

**-No pensaba en casarme Sesshomaru- confesó un poco para luego, colocarle una mano sobre el brazo haciendo que el otro se tensase suavemente- pero ahora que lo haremos… no estoy teniendo en mente el que solo sea apariencia… digo, si tu tienes a alguien en tu corazón estoy dispuesto a…**

**La mirada fría y dura del youkai hizo que el chico cortase su idea y en lugar de eso, comenzase a reir**

**-Muy bien, muy bien, tu tampoco. Nos comprometemos el uno al otro a respetarnos y mantenernos fieles y leales como debe ser. Te parece una buena propuesta? Tu y yo de ahora en delante. No estás obligado a amarme o a portarte como mi esposa ni pienso exigírtelo… pero si no entendí mal, nos respetaremos y trabajaremos juntos de aquí en delante para hacer esto llevadero para los dos. Esta bien?**

**El inu movió los labios como masticando todos sus pensamientos al respecto… y entonces gimió con resignación y asintió una vez haciendo que el chico moviese dos veces sus orejas con agrado ante aquello**

**La mirada de los dos volvió a clavarse en el infinito de los escalones, que eran cubiertos por las sombras de los árboles que se proyectaban por los lados y por arriba y permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos mas; Nanako no sabía que mas decir y lo poco que había percibido en un vistazo había sido una mirada triste y resignada en el inuyoukai que finalmente parecía haber aceptado su destino como algo que no podía cambiar.**

**El mas joven no sabía que decir para animarlo.**

**Sin embargo un momento después el amarillo de los ojos del adulto desapareció al este cerrar los parpados y luego, recargar la cabeza en el hombro del de cabello plateado que apenas y se movió solo para darle mayor comodidad al youkai que parecía demasiado atribulado y lastimado por todo lo que estaba resultando de un error producido por no haber sabido templar su orgullo de forma adecuada.**

**Nanako suspiró y levantó una mano muy apenas para acariciar el cabello sobre la cabeza del otro antes de sonreír muy apenas**

**No sabía por qué habían terminado así.**

**O qué había motivado al destino a llevarles hasta ese punto a ambos, cuando eran completamente diferentes y venían de distintos lugares**

**Pero si así había sido escrito… quién era él para quitarle la luz a una criatura que la necesitaba con tanta desesperación?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Mensaje

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 6**

**"Mensaje"**

**El azul del cielo no podía reflejar en lo absoluto la situación que se vivía en aquellos momentos.**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJA es que… es que…! JAJAJAJA no puede ser!**

**-Maldita sea, cállate Tama!**

**-Es que TU!... entre todos los animales que hay, que hubieras hecho algo así… por todos los cielos, es ÉPICO! JAJAJAJAJA**

**-Como sigas escandalizando lo único épico que vas a ver, será la épica paliza que voy a darte, te lo advierto!**

**El chico de ojos celestes gruñó profundamente como advertencia mientras que sobre una roca un poco mas allá un youkai con aspecto felino y tonos de pelaje rojizo se reía acostado de espaldas, aferrándose el vientre y removiéndose en si mismo sin dejar de reir**

**-Cuando Yousai-sama se entere…!**

**-Como se nota que de discreción tienes lo mismo que los fuegos artificiales en pleno festival del arroz… que vergüenza- la diosa Inari, una mujer de piel blanca así como sus cabellos y ojos dorados suspiró con resignación, volteando estos hacia un lado mientras utilizaba un abanico de blancas plumas para darse un poco de aire, componiendo una expresión de fingido fastidio y lástima a lo que el gato se enderezó sentado de mariposa y le bufó**

**-Oye! Pero es que no estoy bromeando! Esta es la mejor noticia del mundo!**

**-No parece tan maravillosa la noticia si actuas como si estuvieras celebrando mi funeral- Nanako frunció el ceño y observó con irritación al felino que le mostró la lengua, al tiempo que el inu se remetía las manos en las mangas de su kimono para que luego una voz mas suave y grave se escuchase**

**-Dejando de lado las estupideces que solo un gato como Tama puede decir…**

**-OYE!**

**-Tiene razón a su manera. En cuanto Yousai se entere va a utilizar la información para empecinarse en que estás tratando de romper con todas nuestras reglas tradicionales y que estás dándole un mal ejemplo a los humanos acerca de lo que somos las bestias sagradas…**

**Una tercer criatura, alta y de cabello gris amarrado en coleta fina que aparentaba la cola de un roedor observaba al chico con expresión neutra**

**-Este problema va a convertirse en algo serio en cuanto se dé a conocer- el sujeto entornó un poco los ojos mientras que el inugami bajaba las orejas y volteaba hacia otro lado con irritación- Nanako… ya te has casado con él?**

**-No todavía. Estoy esperando noticias de mi abuela para poder proceder como se debe porque si hago cualquier otro movimiento, mi padre podría prohibirme todo esto y entonces, sería mas difícil…**

**-Como si te importaran las reglas- se burló el felino recibiendo una mirada dura tanto de la mujer como del otro hombre- qué?**

**-En verdad eres imposible- soltó la mujer cerrando sus ojos antes de avanzar rápido hasta el inugami y abrazarse de su brazo haciendo que este la observase contrito y apenado- pero aún tendrás lugar para mi, verdad Nanako? Los de tu especie no se dedican solo a una y yo no soy tan celosa como aparento…**

**El chico se encogió un poco sin poder soltar su brazo mientras que la kitsune parpadeaba con coquetería**

**-Yo… lo siento, pero mi futura esposa y yo ya nos comprometimos a no fijarnos en otros… además, no quiero faltarte al respeto… no sería justo para ti…**

**Musitó el chico con toda la educación que podía, antes de que el youkai de ojos grises y que permanecía de brazos cruzados hablase**

**-Dejalo en paz Inari… en estos momentos no necesita de mas problemas…**

**-Bah! Tu lo dices porque esto significa que tampoco vas a tenerlo Daiko!- soltó la mujer apuntándolo con un dedo de su mano libre, provocando tensión en el aludido- no creas que porque ahora vaya a casarse lograrás que yo me aparte para podértelo adjudicar! Ya sé que como hembra él estaría libre pero yo también podría hacerme macho para que Nanako no tuviera que pasar problemas!**

**-Inari!- chilló el chico de cabello plateado cada vez mas abochornado mientras que la mujer se le abrazaba y el otro hombre presente comenzaba a mostrar un tic en el ojo, irritado tanto por la actitud de la diosa como por las nuevas y estridentes risas del gato que ahora había caído al césped por la risa**

**-En verdad que estás completamente loca…**

**Gruñó por lo bajo aquel youkai antes de tomar aire profundo y volver a ver al inugami**

**-Entonces Nanako… tu plan es solamente aguardar a la respuesta de Irasue-sama para poder cubrir la protección que hay sobre ese sujeto?- inquirió recomponiéndose a lo que la mujer soltó un poco al mas joven que asintió un poco**

**-No tengo muchas opciones. Aunque estoy pensando en que si su respuesta tarda un poco mas tal vez vaya primero al mundo de los espiritus, a ver directamente a mi abuelo para comenzar con eso… pero…**

**-Pero…?**

**-No quiero… dejarlo solo en el templo**

**Suspiró pesadamente antes de ver hacia atrás como si evadiese la mirada de los demás que se vieron entre ellos mismos unos segundos para que después, el Juuseijuu de ojos grises hablase nuevamente**

-Temes que algo suceda?

-Komorebi…- susurró el inugami cruzándose de brazos aún con gesto preocupado a lo que sus amigos hicieron un pequeño ruido de extrañeza

**-Qué tiene el gallo que ver en esto?- inquirió el felino volviendo a su roca y sentándose un poco mas derecho e interesado**

**Nanako movió un poco sus orejas antes de emitir un suspiro cansino**

**-Sesshomaru… se encontró con él hace poco**

**-Tuvo un enfrentamiento con Séptimo…- dijo Daiko, la bestia rata entornando los ojos e imitando al inu al cruzarse de brazos- y sigue con vida?**

**Los ojos azules del canino se encontraron con los del otro para luego, asentir muy lentamente provocando una reacción en la diosa kitsune que se dejaba ver sorprendida**

**-Pero si él nunca deja ir a ninguna presa hasta terminarla… -comentó con asombro- especialmente tratándose de un youkai. Las ideas que Yousai-sama le ha inculcado son muy profundas y fuertes…**

**-Bueno, ese día estaba muy ocupado atendiendo una emergencia si no entendí mal- dijo Nanako con seriedad volteándose hacia ellos nuevamente pero con una expresión mas curiosa que molesta- al parecer una criatura de occidente llegó a sus tierras y los humanos la confundieron con él… hasta que esta se puso a petrificar y devorar personas- comentó levantando ambas cejas**

**-Existe algo así?- inquirió Tama**

**-Le pregunté a una amiga sobre eso… dijo que se llaman Cockatriz y no sería tan raro que llegase escondida en algún cargamento de armas de otros países- comentó antes de que la diosa volviese a verle**

**-Cómo supiste que había sido Komorebi el que lo atacó?- preguntó a lo que el inu se viró hacia esta**

**-Por sus heridas…**

**-Sus heridas…**

**-Tenía cortes sagrados atravesando su pecho- dijo Nanako componiendo un gesto preocupado y pensativo- Sesshomaru no logró ver con qué fue atacado… pero creo que todos nosotros sabemos reconocer las heridas que producen las garras en los pies de Séptimo… incluso aún si no logran tocar a su victima…- cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a verlos- al parecer consiguió detener la expansión de la purificación pero de todas maneras, aún seguía muy herido…**

**-Cómo te diste cuenta de todo eso?- inquirió el gato entornando los ojos- digo… todos conocemos a tu padre, Nanako. Y un Sesshomaru… cualquier Sesshomaru no se dejaría tocar así nada mas para ser revisado… no con ese orgullo…**

**-Lo obligaste?- preguntó Daiko observando a su compañero que abrió grandemente los ojos**

**-Obligarlo? Jamás!... me crees capaz de hacer eso?- dijo con sorpresa y un tono ofendido**

**-Con tal de ayudarlo?... si, creo que podrías si crees que su vida está en peligro- respondió con calma el Juuseiyuu recibiendo un gruñido por parte del inu- así como aceptaste esclavizarlo a tu vida porque de lo contrario lo que sufriría sería mucho peor… si, te creo capaz… aunque no de lastimarlo- añadió con suavidad- y tampoco creo que él te haya contado lo de Komorebi- susurró- le viste las heridas y aprovechaste al tocarlo para ver en su mente, no es así?**

**Nanako suspiró profundo para luego asentir con lentitud**

**-Estaba tratando de hacerlo conversar… realmente no se está abriendo tan pronto como esperaba- sonrió un poco antes de mover una mano- sé que debo de tener paciencia y que esto no se resolverá de la noche a la mañana- dijo- pero aún así, he tratado de que hable un poco… ya aceptó en parte lo que ha sucedido pero no puedo acercarme mucho sin hacerlo enojar**

**Comentó antes de removerse en su lugar**

**-Vi que tenía quemaduras en una de sus muñecas- musitó de mala gana- y entonces le revisé. Supongo que me lo permitió porque cree en esas reglas youkai sobre el comportamiento que se espera de una esposa- dijo antes de ver los ojos de su compañero de cabello gris nuevamente- y fue cuando pude ver las heridas de Komorebi; no podía creer que Sesshomaru realmente lo hubiera enfrentado y siguiera con vida sobre todo porque Komorebi no nos ha dicho nada al respecto… así que si, aproveche mientras cerraba sus heridas para ver lo que había ocurrido**

**Gimió y cerró los ojos con cansancio**

**-Y eso tiene que ver con que no quieras dejarlo solo en el templo? En estos momentos está solo, no?**

**Preguntó Inari comenzando a abanicarse nuevamente con las plumas que sostenía a lo que el chico aludido movió las orejas**

**-En estos momentos, sé que Séptimo se encuentra en la punta sur de las islas así que no tengo de que preocuparme por si atraviesa mi territorio. Estamos dentro de él así que no tardaría en llegar a casa antes que él- dijo antes de abrir los ojos fijándolos en algún punto en el vacío- si voy yo solo al otro mundo, estaría demasiado lejos si Komorebi se entera de que tengo a su victima viviendo en el templo y tal vez no llegaría tan pronto como quisiera…**

**-Aún no hechizas tu llamado?- inquirió Daiko**

**-No… y aún si lo hiciera, no creo que Sesshomaru me llamara- suspiró derrotado**

**-Pero tus escudos son los mas poderosos de todas las bestias- insistió Inari- por eso es que Yousai-sama siempre te manda al frente en nuestras batallas… podrías resistir los ataques de Séptimo, no?**

**Nanako sonrió a desgana**

**-No me preocupa el escudo- dijo- pero crees que Sesshomaru esperará a que yo regrese sin salir directamente a tratar de asesinar a Séptimo? Para cuando yo aparezca no podré ni siquiera ver las luces de purificación que hayan quedado- gimió y se talló los ojos con cansancio- de todas formas, para obtener la bendición de mi abuelo tengo que llevarlo directamente para presentarlo…**

**-Pero eso también es un problema, no?**

**El inugami observó al felino que se encogió de hombros antes de verle directamente**

**-Digo… cómo vas a explicarle que tienen la misma familia, la misma sangre… y que básicamente lo estás forzando a un incesto?**

**El aludido volvió a gruñir con mayor nerviosismo antes de sacudir la cabeza**

**-Supongo que ya lo pensaré en su momento, porque no se lo va a tomar nada bien, eso es seguro- admitió para luego, observarlos de forma general- en todo caso, probablemente necesitaré que me ayuden manteniendo esto de la manera mas discreta que se pueda de forma que no lleguen rumores ni a Yousai ni a Komorebi… mientras mas lejos puedan estar del templo del Oeste, mejor**

**Pidió.**

Tanto la mujer como el Juuseiyu rata asintieron con suavidad mientras que el felino cerraba los ojos y se metía un dedo en una oreja para rascarse

**-Bah… y yo porqué tendría que proteger tu secreto? Por mi mejor si alguien te fastidia para variar!**

**-Porque si dices algo, te arrancaré la piel y la colgaré como parte de mis cortinas!- amenazó Inari moviendo su abanico bruscamente al cerrarlo, haciendo que al mas joven se le erizase la piel- cuenta con nosotros cariño- aseguró la de ojos dorados sonriendo ampliamente- daremos lo mejor de nosotros para ayudarte a que ninguno de los demás se entere el mayor tiempo posible…**

**-Pero date prisa- advirtió Daiko con severidad- se acerca el festival de la máxima luna y sabes que Yousai-sama estará al pendiente, porque no sueles presentarte- entornó los ojos- mientras mas pronto puedas terminar de oficializar esto, mayor protección tendrás para que ni siquiera nosotros podamos tocarlo…**

-Si. Muchas gracias- dijo Nanako dándose la vuelta pero sonriéndoles mientras les veía sobre el hombro y al mismo tiempo, las tres bestias sagradas desaparecían en tres esferas y se retiraban velozmente

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Probablemente sí era lo mejor llevar al otro de una buena vez con su abuelo materno y dar ese primer paso aunque le costaría posiblemente un nuevo retroceso en lo que fuese que hubiese logrado con el youkai de ojos dorados**

**Se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la cabeza antes de negar un par de veces y levantar la vista conforme se acercaba al corredor de estatuas que daba acceso al ingreso del pueblo**

**-Nanako… en que te estás metiendo?**

**Se preguntó a sí mismo con gesto cansado y sonriendo nuevamente con languidez**

**Realmente no deseaba hacer aquello puesto que sabía que solo irritaría e incomodaría mas a quien ahora vivía a su lado. No era eso lo que había deseado en su vida. Al igual que había comentado su hermana y lo que al parecer creía toda su familia, se había llegado a percibir a si mismo que si se casaba… si acaso aquel milagro llegara a ocurrir… sería con alguno de aquellos hanyou a los que había estado ayudando todo el tiempo.**

Suponía que si acaso se prestaba la oportunidad, finalmente se presentaría con aquel que sintiese que era el indicado y entonces, tal vez podría darse algo…

**Pero no**

**Desechando cualquier emoción o pensamiento inicial que pudiese tener el inugami, el destino lo había doblado a un camino impreciso e invisible, totalmente impredecible y que le había sorprendido tanto que apenas y si había tenido tiempo de reaccionar**

**Tenía entre sus manos la vida y el futuro de uno de los youkais mas poderosos de todos los tiempos… y al mas orgulloso entre todos**

**No sería tarea sencilla**

**En verdad estaba totalmente dispuesto a darlo todo por ese ser, como lo había estado pregonando antes de aquel encuentro?**

**Realmente no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar ahora**

**Y ello debido a que en menos de un segundo había tenido que agacharse al ver pasar una centella sobre su cabeza y clavarse, envuelta en llamas blanquecinas sobre una de las estatuas de perro hasta que finalmente pudo percibirse un pergamino firmemente apretado y con el sello adecuado para indicar de parte de quien venía el mensaje; el joven tragó pesado antes de acercarse y tomar aquello para luego, extender la hoja y leerla tan rápido como podía**

**Bien**

**Ya estaba hecho y sellado su destino**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. La última caída

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 7**

**"La última caída"**

**Té**

**Era lo mejor que podía hacer para calmarse y mantenerse con la mente concentrada en algo que no fuese la ridícula situación en la que se encontraba.**

**Ya había pasado algún tiempo pero no el suficiente como para que el inuyoukai se acostumbrase del todo a su nuevo estatus o al hecho de que tenía prohibido salir del templo hasta que su matrimonio fuese consumado al menos, por la parte familiar.**

**La parte física… era una que aún le preocupaba.**

**Un escalofrío le recorrió por completo y dejó salir algo de aire con fuerza por la nariz al tiempo que movía sus manos en automático para acomodar la taza de té y los dulces que lo acompañarían mientras lo tomaba; hacía pocos días había comenzado a sentir dolores… y era capaz de percibir que de inicio muy tenue, su propio olor corporal estaba sufriendo un evidente cambio que seguramente en pocas semanas llamaría a tanto youkai como pudiese en miles de kilómetros a la redonda.**

**Comenzaría a mostrar signos de haber entrado en celo y no estaba muy seguro de que haría en ese momento.**

**No era que no hubiese tenido antes a youkais interesados en cruzarse con él o en convertirle en su pareja permanente o efímera, pero por lo general bastaba con una mirada o la misma muerte para mantenerlos a raya de intentar nada mas.**

**Incluso cuando fuese mas joven tenía a su propio padre para protegerlo hasta que tuvo edad suficiente, pero…**

**Ahora todo era diferente.**

**Ya había observado en alguna ocasión y con nauseas como los machos youkai se comportaban y a veces hasta violaban a las hembras que les interesaban y estas, por su condición y al no ser del tipo dominante tenían que soportar todo a causa de la debilidad que les ocasionaba estar en ese estado. Pero ahora, parecía que si no tenía cuidado le tocaría tener que esperar por una horda de interesados a que fuesen por él.**

**Pero…**

**Suspiró un poco y tomó la bandeja de plata del suelo una vez estuvo preparada y se levantó para llevarla a la habitación que finalmente le habían preparado para estar durante el día y que tuviese su propio sitio para meditar, leer o hacer lo que quisiera.**

**Aún no entendía por qué aquel sujeto le hacía dormir cada noche a su lado pero al menos había sido lo suficientemente educado como para no ponerle una mano encima.**

**Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco era como si durmiese todas las noches en casa.**

**Sonrió muy apenas y de lado.**

**Volviendo al hilo principal de sus pensamientos, era natural que no quisiera estar todo el tiempo al lado de alguien al que habían obligado a aceptar o mas bien, que había tenido que recibir para "proteger" de un destino mucho peor, según se lo había dado a entender; y tomando en cuenta que justamente estaba empezando no solo la época para él sino para el resto de criaturas sobrenaturales, seguramente se estaría yendo a buscar a alguien.**

**Según tenía comprendido, los seres sagrados no hacían aquello pero ahora estando ahí… tal vez no era una regla tan inquebrantable como suponía.**

**Además, el chico era un perro.**

**Y por parte de su familia había aprendido muy bien que la fidelidad y la lealtad no eran precisamente la pauta de oro a seguir. Ya habían hablado al respecto aquella noche al pie de las escaleras pero… no había, su propio padre a quien consideraban tan honorable y recto, abandonado a su pareja para caer en las redes de una humana y criar con esta el hijo que tanto deseaba? No había demostrado incluso después de la muerte que su familia youkai le era poca cosa en comparación de la nueva que había tenido, incluso entregado su propia vida en ello?**

**Apretó las manos en los agarres de la bandeja mientras sentía como había estado a punto de dejarla caer por la ira y el dolor que sentía por dentro**

**Negó un par de veces con la cabeza intentando sacar aquellas ideas de su mente antes de ingresar en la enorme habitación que ya había adecuado para sí mismo y donde ahora solía encerrarse aprovechando que el señor de aquella casa no se encontraba. Empezaba a hallar algo fastidioso el tener que dormir todos los días que él estaba cuando no era necesario… pero ni siquiera había pensado en preguntarle sobre esa extraña costumbre**

**En realidad ahora que lo pensaba no le había cuestionado sobre nada aparte de aquel día en que parte de sí mismo saliese y le increpase acerca del motivo por el cuál le había aceptado en casa.**

**No se sentía ni con el derecho ni la posición de hacerlo, pero… por lo poco que notaba parecía que aquel muchacho le daba la libertad de hacerlo si así lo deseaba; incluso había soportado muy bien que emitiese su gruñido de enojo y molestia en aquella ocasión en que por accidente le hubiese dejado ver que seguía herido y quemado por el baño con agua sagrada que había recibido en aquel lago cuando lo preparasen para arrastrarlo a aquel lugar.**

**Había sido un fallo grande de su parte o al menos así lo había sentido cuando mientras escuchaba hablar y hablar al otro inu, había extendido un brazo para acomodarse el cabello detrás de una oreja y había dejado ver de forma descuidada la larga quemadura en su muñeca y brazo**

**Aunque si lo pensaba bien, aparte de Rin y Jaken era la primera vez que otro ser componía esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro por algo que el youkai estaba tratando de sobrellevar en silencio sin importar cuanto doliese o lastimase; aunque era verdad que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella desastrosa batalla y que ya podía moverse y hacer muchas cosas, las heridas del otro ser sagrado parecían adquirir nueva fuerza y volver a abrirse con cada amanecer al tocar la tierra los rayos del sol.**

**Y simplemente se mordía la lengua y callaba.**

**Pero luego, aquel sujeto había observado sus cicatrices y le había pedido permiso para revisarle el pecho. Realmente aquel gesto lo había irritado y de buena gana lo hubiese matado por atreverse a tocarlo como había comenzado a hacer… pero siendo que no tenía el rango o el nivel para negárselo, simplemente asintió y se permitió mostrar irritación gruñendo de vez en vez mas no moviéndose o apartándole de si**

**Mas sin embargo si lo pensaba también con algo de objetividad, lo que había hecho el otro no tenía nada de malo ni parecía estar con la intención de ofenderlo o humillarlo; y verdaderamente a partir del momento en que comenzó a sanarle, aquellas quemaduras habían desaparecido en más del 80%. Podía moverse mucho mejor y aunque todavía tenía tres largas marcas a través del pecho, lo que venía perteneciendo a las heridas por el río ya no existían.**

**No estaba muy seguro de cómo lo había hecho puesto que él se trataba de un youkai pero de todas maneras, estaba levemente impresionado.**

**Sesshomaru se sentó en uno de los pequeños cojines de suelo y comenzó a preparar el té para sí mismo antes de acercar uno de los tantos rollos de pergamino que existían en la biblioteca de aquel templo y se dispuso a leerlo a pesar de que su mente continuaba vagando en cualquier otra parte, menos en las letras que iban una tras otra pasando por delante del dorado de sus ojos; el inuyoukai los entornó un poco intentando concentrarse… pero continuaba siendo infructuoso**

**Qué era lo que lo detenía realmente de escapar? De buscar su libertad? De luchar con uñas y dientes y todo su poder hasta ser liberado?**

**Una ligera tensión se movió sobre su cuerpo, paralizándolo y apretó los parpados comenzando a remover sus propias energías. Se sentía casi tan atrapado como cuando aquel miserable de Magatsuhi le hubiese envuelto con sus garras y apéndices de manera que ni siquiera en su forma más poderosa pudo hacerle frente, le había herido y le había usado y tuvo que tragarse el ser asistido por el infeliz de su supuesto hermano menor.**

**El favorito, claro.**

**Se colocó una mano en la frente y pasó la yema de sus dedos por la clara luna que aún se reflejaba cuál joya de su antigua gloria sobre su frente.**

**Maldito fuera todo. El era Sesshomaru! No podía continuar con aquella batalla de poderes en la cuál la mitad de su cuerpo se resignaba y cumplía con todos sus deberes de honor y la otra parte rugía por recuperar sus poderes y toda su gloria tal cuál debía de haber sido desde siempre!**

**Él construiría un imperio tan grande que opacaría a todos los demás! Sus territorios tocarían una costa y la otra y podría entrar en batalla con los dioses y seres sobrenaturales de otros continentes haciendo que su nombre fuese aún mas grande y temible que el de su padre! Incluso su tonto supuesto hermano tendría que aprender a respetarlo como tal, claro si no sucumbía a su sangre humana a causa de la edad…**

**Pero todos sabrían que él, el gran Sesshomaru sería el youkai mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, pasados y futuros!**

**Apretó la taza de té en su mano hasta que esta se resquebrajó y se volvió trizas para luego, con dificultades ponerse de pie y sentir como la presión de su cuerpo sobre la obediencia de permanecer en el templo cedía**

**El dolor en su vientre se intensifico así como su aroma pero no prestó atención a ello**

**Ahora que estaba libre de aquella prisión de energías podía largarse y ya vería como se las arreglaría para derrotar uno tras otro a cualquier ser que se le pusiera delante hasta volver a ser un macho por rango, por niveles y alcanzar la venganza sobre aquel Maestro que le había humillado y forzado a la sumisión.**

**Y recobraría esperaba, el respeto de su propia madre que no había dado signos de vida desde aquella ocasión.**

**Volvió a ponerse de pie y se acomodó la enorme estola sobre el hombro para luego, salir de la habitación y del templo en sí a través de uno de los patios laterales, encontrándose satisfactoriamente con el hecho de que en aquellos momentos no parecía haber ni uno solo de los espíritus Shirashigo que atendían el hogar; realmente debía de haber puesto atención a qué momentos exactos usaban para desaparecer pero ya no importaba en absoluto**

**Podía pasar de largo y nadie se encontraría cerca para advertirle al señor de aquel lugar hasta que él ya estuviese muy lejos**

**Ya se encargaría mas a futuro y con su rango y posiciones recobradas, en recuperar las tierras de su padre que solo le habían sido otorgadas por haber sido el primero al nacer; en verdad había sido muy afortunado al su madre conservarlas y resguardarlas para él de manera que no hubiesen caído en las manos de un estúpido mitad bestia que seguramente no sabría que hacer con ellas y las llevaría a la ruina mas rápido de lo que él en su torpeza había conseguido**

**Aunque…**

**Mientras corría hacia uno de los muros, la imagen de aquel chiquillo volvió a aparecer en su mente, aquella noche cuando hiciesen ese extraño trato de respetarse y seguir adelante juntos**

**Tal vez no era malo a pesar de ser una bestia sagrada y no se merecía del todo su odio al no ser realmente el responsable de su desgracia. No, la culpa era de él mismo por imbécil… pero de todas formas no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada y permaneciendo como la "mujer" de nadie; no había nacido para menos que ser un líder y una imagen de fuerza y poder por donde fuera que caminase y eso no cambiaría.**

**Tal vez… en un futuro…**

**Si las cosas salían bien, entonces volvería a visitarle y le pediría sus tierras de regreso sin necesidad de una guerra. Tenía la impresión de que con el chiquillo no había necesidad y aunque se sentía muy en parte algo mal de dejarle de aquella forma, también esperaba que lo comprendiese.**

**Él no era tampoco un ser que no supiese reconocer a otros por comportarse de forma honorable y aquel niño nunca había sido cruel o malo con él**

**Suponía que al menos, eso se lo debía**

**Y a pesar de su decisión de tomarle por pareja… a final de cuentas según él lo había hecho por su propio bien, verdad?**

**Saltó sin pensar nada mas por sobre el muro que rodeaba el templo y de ahí, continuó saltando y moviéndose a gran velocidad por debajo de los árboles que en su sombra ocultaban su movimiento, aunque sin vigilancia no creía que hubiese necesidad de que se escondiese**

**Al menos no hasta que pudo percibir a lo lejos a unos pocos humanos que al pie de una de las estatuas de inugami que custodiaban el arco sagrado al pie de las escaleras, dejaban una ofrenda**

**Que seres mas extraños**

**Realmente dudaba que a pesar de ser un ser sagrado y un inu, el muchacho fuese un inugami tal cuál. Sin las marcas sagradas reconocidas incluso por los youkais… era imposible que el muchacho fuera otra cosa; tal vez un youkai con mucho poder o un hanyou como su supuesto hermano que había adquirido poderes sobrenaturales y sagrados por dedicarse por completo a los caminos y enseñanzas de buda, pero de ahí a ser un perro dios… definitivamente no**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Realmente el camino entre los dos escudos era largo y podía denotar con asombro que estos cubrían una gran extensión de territorio del muchacho.**

**Incluso le parecía que la verdadera extensión de las tierras que poseía eran mucho mas grandes pero al parecer solo concentraba sus poderes de protección en una parte de estas al ser el sitio donde se encontraban las poblaciones que le adoraban y le servían tal cuál y donde había una mayor cantidad de humanos y hanyous viviendo.**

**Como fuera aquel chiquillo, realmente protegía a los suyos**

**Los ojos de Sesshomaru se entornaron un poco antes de percibir con alivio como la enorme luna casi llena se alzaba sobre ellos iluminando el cielo nocturno con su majestad y pureza, animandose al sentir como sus propias energías parecían responder a la sola presencia de aquel astro; después de todo, esa era la ventaja de solo ser sobrenatural que estuviese relacionado con la luna: esta se encargaba de darles fuerza y poder así como el sol lo entregaba a los suyos**

**Si comenzaba a viajar de noche y bajo aquella luz blanca… quizá su trabajo de convertirse nuevamente en un señor daiyoukai no sería tan complicado o difícil**

**El inu se detuvo de golpe cuando llegó al borde mismo del último escudo sagrado como si una fuerza poderosa lo detuviese justamente en aquel pequeño espacio; permaneció varios minutos de aquella manera con la mirada seria y perdida en algún punto del horizonte y tomó aire con pesadez**

**Ahí estaba**

**A un solo paso de ser libre como lo deseaba. Pero algo en el fondo de su corazón parecía gritarle que no era buena idea. **

**Ya dos veces había perdido por su orgullo y en la segunda ocasión la derrota había sido mas dura que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido predecir antes. Tomó aire profundamente y dejó que la brisa removiese sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras volvía a luchar contra sus emociones encontradas, entre aquella que le decía que debía de volver al templo y disculparse como las tradiciones lo obligaban para mantener intacto su honor como el guerrero derrotado pero honorable que era… o escapar y recuperar todas sus fuerzas sin importar lo que tuviese que pasar**

**Cerró los ojos unos momentos y apretó sus puños antes de ver hacia enfrente con decisión.**

**No iba a retroceder por miedo. El no tenía. No se suponía que él fuera de esa manera y no podía permitir que continuasen viéndolo hacia abajo.**

**Tomando coraje, levantó la cabeza con orgullo y dio el primer paso fuera del último escudo sagrado de protección**

**Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho**

**Su vientre pareció arder con tanta intensidad que le nubló la mirada y su piel ahora desprendía tal aroma que parecía imposible que pudiese provenir solo de él; abrió la boca y exhaló un suave quejido al mismo tiempo que sus piernas ardían intensamente y la cabeza latía rápido, cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas en el pasto debajo suyo**

**No lo entendía. Porqué se sentía de aquella manera? Acaso era una clase de envenenamiento o agresión por parte del escudo sagrado? Un efecto secundario al abandonarlo a pesar de las órdenes recibidas acerca de no alejarse en lo absoluto? Era lo que le esperaba si acaso deseaba alejarse de aquel chiquillo y este tan solo había pretendido ser amable con él para que aceptase de forma mas sencilla su nueva condición de esclavitud?**

**De ninguna manera**

**Apretó los dientes y dejó ver los colmillos para luego levantar la cabeza y apoyarse mejor en su rodilla, intentando ponerse de pie**

**Pero repentinamente… algo parecía aprisionarlo contra el suelo como si le hubieran colocado un yunque de acero de miles de toneladas sobre la espalda; incluso su cabeza parecía no obedecer a sus órdenes y cualquier regreso en su visión parecía retroceder al volverse aún mas borrosa conforme la presión crecía y un olor todavía mas penetrante se dejaba percibir. Pero si no lo había detectado en ningún momento antes!**

**Aquello era en serio!?**

**-Pensé que nunca saldrías de ahí, perro…**

**El suelo tembló con fuerza al tiempo que dos gigantescas patas negras se mostraban por delante del pequeño cuerpo del inuyoukai que podía percibir toda la fuerza de aquel sujeto que no se detenía en hacer elevar su energía y demostrar que estaba por encima del nivel que actualmente presentaba el de ojos dorados; Sesshomaru continuó gruñendo al mismo tiempo que su dolor crecía y la gigantesca criatura reía en victoria**

**Y entonces el aroma a sangre de muerte llegó así como el de otros youkai, ocultos en los bosques de alrededor y que parecían estar aguardando una oportunidad**

**Ahora entendía**

**Probablemente desde que fuese llevado como premio por aquel maestro a las tierras de la bestia sagrada, los demás youkai lo detectaron y corrieron a la espera a sabiendas de que él era tan orgulloso que a la primera oportunidad trataría de huir y alejarse; y ahora que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su condición y al hecho de haber pasado tantas veces por el ritual de sometimiento… significaba que ante cualquier muestra de energía que lo sobrepasara, agacharía la cabeza y aguardaría**

**Demonios**

**Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente cuando el lobo gigante de montaña de color negro rugió en victoria y pareció sonreír**

**Probablemente él había matado a los demás demonios que tenían un poder parecido y por ello los demás solo aguardaban a ver como resultaría aquello; a pesar de las dificultades y todo lo que sentía, Sesshomaru gruñó nuevamente en respuesta y movió su mano hasta su cintura antes de percibir con horror que no tenía a Bakusaiga consigo. Era verdad, su espada había sido arrojada de lado cuando hubiese tenido aquella batalla con el maestro; se encontraba demasiado lejos como para recuperarla de ninguna manera y lo único que le quedaba para protegerse, eran sus garras…**

**O su transformación**

**Pero para una vez se dio cuenta de que hacer aquello realmente no resultaría en nada. Ahora comprendía el por qué del dolor y que era aquello que ahora podía percibir saliendo de su cuerpo; no podía controlarlo y todas sus acciones realmente terminarían en algo que solamente había apreciado a distancia pero que jamás habría pensado que aquello le terminaría ocurriendo a él, por algo como la derrota**

**El chiquillo tenía razón**

**El haberle aceptado en su templo había sido para protegerle de esas cosas. Ya estaba esclavizado por su orgullo y por su necedad de no aceptar que había sido derrotado y que nada iba a cambiar ese hecho a menos que algo cambiase; y nuevamente tenía que ver como estaba a un momento de quizás perder la vida… o pasar una eternidad acompañando a un sujeto que seguramente no le permitiría ni la mas mínima oportunidad de recuperarse o de tratar de levantarse.**

**El lobo agachó la cabeza y olfateó al inuyoukai de cabello blanco que comenzó a obligar a cada célula de su cuerpo a retroceder hasta llegar nuevamente al escudo.**

**Pero antes de que pudiese dar un movimiento mas aquel gigantesco animal le había tomado con los dientes para arrojarlo lejos del campo de energía, hasta una distancia donde lo tendría a su merced; Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza en el suelo, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por haber sido tan estúpido para luego, cerrar los ojos al sentir como el otro youkai se aproximaba dispuesto a cumplir con su objetivo ahora que el otro no podía moverse.**

**Y sin embargo no esperaba escuchar un segundo rugido y ver pasar una sombra por encima de su cabeza que pareció golpear con fuerza al otro animal y comenzar con lo que parecía ser una pelea salvaje y fuerte, con sonidos de choque que continuaban haciendo vibrar el suelo sobre el cuál estaba y dejándole percibir nueva sangre; lo que fuera que estaba luchando contra el lobo de montaña tenía su mismo tamaño y parecía enroscarse y golpear su cuerpo con la misma intensidad que aquel enorme youkai.**

**Finalmente durante un segundo las cosas parecieron parar conforme ambos contendientes retrocedían para prepararse a un segundo asalto.**

**El inuyoukai se permitió levantar la cabeza desde la posición de la cuál no se había movido y finalmente pudo ver de qué se trataba aquello. De primera instancia había creído que se trataba de un segundo youkai que había entrado a la pelea por quedárselo, aprovechando que todavía no estaba marcado como propiedad absoluta de alguien pero entonces, pudo darse cuenta de que su sorpresa probablemente era mayor a la que podía demostrar.**

**El ser que se encontraba confrontando al lobo… era otro inuyoukai.**

**No. No un inuyoukai. A pesar de tratarse de un perro gigante y blanco su forma y figura se dejaban ver diferenciadas de lo que normalmente presentaba un ser de su propia familia: tenía una complexión mas gruesa y el pelaje era mas espeso pero en sí todo el conjunto no se veía tan feroz o salvaje como él mismo, su propio padre o su madre. Las orejas eran completamente diferentes y en punta y el torso era muchísimo mas ancho y musculoso.**

**Si en aquel momento no estuviese gruñendo, mostrando los dientes y con aquellas orbes brillando e indicando que estaba a punto de matar no hubiese creído que se trataba de la misma criatura.**

**Sin embargo… podía reconocer su silueta porque era la misma que la de varias pinturas y las estatuas que rodeaban aquellas tierras.**

**No podía equivocarse**

**La marca roja en su frente que parecía brillar con mas intensidad ante la presencia de la luna… y contrario a cualquier inuyoukai, unos ojos azul intenso…**

**-Na… Nanako?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Tu vida y la mia

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 8**

**"Tu vida y la mia"**

**El lobo negro de montaña aulló con fuerza haciendo que el suelo volviese a temblar ante aquella exhibición de poder al tiempo que el perro sagrado se enderezaba y parecía hacerse mas alto por la forma orgullosa pero seria, con la que alzaba la cabeza sin dejarse intimidar o amenazar por el otro youkai.**

**Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los cuáles parecía que ambos contendientes se observaban, intentando decidir cuál sería o como vendría el próximo ataque.**

**El lobo negro gigante movió una pata hacia delante, como retando y probando al inu delante suyo y este levantó suavemente su labio superior dejando ver nuevamente sus colmillos y erizando el pelaje alrededor del cuello y parte de la espalda permitiéndole ver que el que no se moviese no significaba que no estaba lo suficientemente furioso como para ser una amenaza para el demonio que tenía delante.**

**Sesshomaru sacudió brevemente la cabeza intentando despejar la cabeza y la vista**

**Y entonces percibió que de poco en poco algo había comenzado a cubrirlo, haciéndole percibir cada vez menor la presión que todas las energías de los youkais habían estado provocándole.**

**Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió antes de tener la fuerza suficiente como para enderezarse y finalmente, sentarse en el suelo dejando la incómoda posición en la cuál había quedado después del ataque de aquella criatura. Cerró los ojos y se colocó una mano al lado de la frente tratando de que el efecto de malestar pasase mas rápido antes de volver a levantar la mirada y entonces, percibir aquello: una energía suave y clara se desprendía del cuerpo del muchacho ahora transformado y era la que le estaba escudando de las fuerzas a su alrededor**

**Incluso fuera de la zona de escudos sagrados y aún habiéndole desobedecido, terminando en medio de una pelea aquel muchacho le estaba protegiendo**

**Él no era un ser como para sentir culpa… pero podía saber que algo presionaba dentro de su pecho haciéndole sentir incómodo**

**Podía gustarle o no pero ese chiquillo realmente parecía tomarse en serio su trabajo de tenerle seguro mientras no tuviese las fuerzas necesarias como para defenderse a sí mismo… y estaba tomando esa responsabilidad incluso cuando había sido el propio inuyoukai con sus tonterías las que a final de cuentas habían provocado aquella batalla.**

**En un nuevo rugido de furia, el lobo de pelaje negro se lanzó con toda su disposición de matar hacia el cuello del perro de pelaje blanco que pareció recibir aquel golpe con un intento de frenarlo antes de enterrar sus patas en el suelo para impedir que el otro avanzase para luego mover la cabeza en su búsqueda de evitar los colmillos de su rival que de vez en cuando alcanzaba a arrancarle parte del pelaje y carne**

**Volvieron a retomar la ferocidad y el salvajismo en sus mordidas provocando que los youkais que los observaban chillasen e incluso algunos se desvaneciesen no dispuestos a meterse en una batalla que a todas luces no les beneficiaría en nada**

**Solo algunos necios parecían permanecer tan solo para ver en que terminaría aquello**

**Por su parte el youkai de ojos dorados continuaba en el mismo lugar preguntándose que era lo que sucedía con la bestia sagrada**

**Era para que ya hubiese eliminado a su enemigo con un solo destello de sus energías purificadoras! Porque no hacía aquello y se aseguraba de desvanecer al otro de una buena vez? Qué era lo que esperaba demostrar? Tembló levemente y gimió para sí mismo percibiendo nuevamente el calor de su propio cuerpo y el dolor de su vientre que palpitaba cada cierto tiempo con tanta fuerza que le parecía imposible creer que le estuviese ocurriendo aquello**

**Deseaba que terminasen pronto**

**En verdad… solo quería regresar al templo y olvidarse de aquello**

**Y entonces algo cambió.**

**Las orejas del inugami se levantaron de golpe y su cuerpo pareció brillar con más intensidad como si de golpe todas sus fuerzas hubiesen flotado alrededor de su pelaje, limpiándole de heridas y demás y volviendo el blanco de su cuerpo todavía mas luminiscente y puro; en un nuevo gruñido el lobo negro se alzó sobre sus patas y el otro aprovechó para moverse rápidamente hasta golpear su pecho y aferrar con sus propios colmillos la garganta de su rival que emitió un aullido de sorpresa antes de chillar y removerse de dolor al ser apretado contra el suelo y forzado a permanecer quieto, con la sangre de su cuerpo brotando desde los colmillos enterrados de la bestia sagrada en su cuello y que esta no soltaba**

**Los youkais alrededor emitieron nuevos gritos y el animal de pelaje negro trató de pelar con mas ahínco antes de percibir que la mandíbula del inu gigante se cerraban un poco más, entendiendo que como siguiera resistiéndose perdería la vida**

**"Nunca… jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mi esposa. El día que lo hagas, te eliminaré. He sido lo suficientemente claro?"**

**Sesshomaru abrió un poco mas los ojos y se tensó**

**Había sido un gruñido pero lo había comprendido perfectamente. No estaba seguro de porqué estaba tan sorprendido con aquella declaración que simplemente dejaba en claro que él le pertenecía y que por obvios motivos no dejaría que nadie mas lo tomase retando su autoridad pero…**

**Podía haber dicho que simplemente le pertenecía. O que era su pareja en sí.**

**No era que el término "esposa" fuese tan especial pero algo en el tono de aquel inugami y la forma en que había dicho aquello hizo que su mente propia se dejara de resistir en gran parte a la idea de quedarse en aquellos terrenos y que su pecho nuevamente se presionase pero con una emoción muy distinta; parecida a la que aparecía cada que se encontraba al lado de la pequeña Rin o se encontraba en algún lugar que considerara cómodo o seguro pero… mucho mas cálido**

**Incluso ahora le recorría una calma muy grande… y algo similar a la alegría pero sin llegar a ser esta.**

**Tal vez era simplemente que había podido ver que a ese muchacho le importaba mas de lo que le decía**

**Si, eso era lo mas cercano**

**Le importaba y le preocupaba. **

**Un youkai estúpido que continuaba cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez y que le había desobedecido completamente poniéndose en riesgo al salir de los escudos y poniéndole en riesgo a él al forzarle a pelear para poder recuperarlo, saliendo herido en aquella batalla aunque se hubiese recuperado luego.**

**No sabía como tomar aquello o como no mostrarse ofendido cuando la verdad era que para variar, no se sentía humillado o resentido por aquel acto. Por una vez en su vida, agradecía sinceramente pero en silencio que alguien hubiese intervenido para salvarle de un posible destino que se acercaría incluso peor a lo calculado a lo que había llegado a imaginar en aquel entonces cuando el maestro youkai lo hubiese sometido**

**"Toba!"**

**Una luz plateada apareció en el cielo y descendió hasta quedar flotando al lado de la cabeza del inugami, que ya había soltado a su presa y simplemente clavaba sus enormes ojos azules en la criatura que yacía debajo suyo sin atrever a moverse**

**-Mi señor?- inquirió la mujer blanca que mostraba aquel brillo sagrado común a los shikigamis, mirando con curiosidad la escena**

**"Llévate a este sujeto al limite suroeste y que salga de mis tierras. Vigilalo para que no vuelva a ingresar jamás en lo que reste de sus días sobre la tierra"**

**Ordenó el enorme can apartándose para dejar que el lobo finalmente se enderezase… antes de parpadear y convertirse en un hombre fornido cubierto en pieles negras y un gran cabello en el mismo tono, atado por detrás completamente despeinado; aún tomando forma humana se podía ver la ira y la vergüenza que sentía en sus ojos dorados y gruñó muy apenas antes de retroceder agachado al observar la rápida mirada gélida del inugami que le indicaba que no aceptaría ningún intento de pelea.**

**El lobo finalmente pareció entender que eso era todo ya que inclinó la cabeza una vez antes de comenzar a seguir a la criatura blanca que le guiaba hacia alguna parte de aquellas tierras.**

**La bestia sagrada suspiró profundo antes de voltear la cabeza con frialdad y observar los bosques que rodeaban aquella zona donde el resto de youkais aguardaba y observaba**

**"Largo de mi vista. No quiero volver a verlos"**

**Solo esas palabras bastaron para que toda criatura que buscaba hacerse con el inuyoukai de inmediato partiese ya fuera volando o corriendo, lejos de aquellos territorios en los cuáles se dieron cuenta que era muy probable que fuesen a perder la vida**

**Nanako gruñó muy bajo mostrando un colmillo antes de voltear la cabeza para ver a Sesshomaru que permanecía sentado pero que ahora, se tensaba al darse cuenta de que finalmente la atención de aquel muchacho se encontraba sobre sí; muy discretamente tragó un poco pesado al percibir que con lo que había ocurrido no podía esperar menos que un castigo por parte del otro y que finalmente, se merecía sin dudas**

**-Lo que vayas a hacer… solo hazlo**

**Dio con su tono grave pero un poco mas suave, apartando la mirada al bajarla puesto que era lo correcto tomando en cuenta quien era y todo lo acontecido por su culpa**

**Al menos, le debía eso**

**Sin embargo antes de que pudiese observar mejor una mano se tendía por enfrente de su campo de visión como invitándolo a tomarla haciendo que finalmente levantase la mirada con sorpresa**

**-Estás bien? No llegó a hacerte daño, verdad?**

**El muchacho se inclinaba un poco y podía percibir la preocupación que lo carcomía desde adentro tan solo por el reflejo de sus ojos celestes que se clavaban en las propias orbes doradas del youkai. La mano de Sesshomaru apartó la del mas joven que solo parpadeó una vez con algo de sorpresa pero no parecía irritado por aquel gesto del hombre que bien era conocido por cualquiera debido a la fama que llevaba anteriormente y el orgullo noble de cualquier señor youkai.**

**El inuyoukai sisseó un poco aún muy débil como para poder moverse pero preguntándose por qué aquel chiquillo seguía sin reaccionar a pesar de que le estaba retando nuevamente con aquel gesto**

**Nanako retrocedió la mano un segundo antes de sentarse sobre las rodillas y esta vez sin permiso, tomar con delicadeza el brazo del otro que volvió a tensarse pero esta vez por un calambrazo de dolor**

**-Estás herido**

**Musitó el chico con la extraña luna de dos colores nuevamente en su frente mientras revisaba una zona rasgada en el kimono del otro y que dejaba ver un largo corte que sangraba profusamente; el de ojos dorados parpadeó una sola vez mientras el mas joven finalmente le soltaba la mano para estirar parte de sus ropas y comenzar a rasgarlas por un borde para lograr hacer una larga tira que serviría como vendaje para el brazo del otro**

**Sesshomaru gruñó un poco y trató de retirar el brazo pero el de orejas caninas fue un poco mas rápido, comenzando a vendarlo y percibiendo con curiosidad la expresión algo irritada en el hombre delante suyo**

**-No se supone que uses parte de tu ropa para sanar a un youkai- dijo este por lo bajo a lo que el de menor edad sonrió un poco suavizando la mirada**

**-Es el lo que regresamos al templo… una vez ahí, usaré mis poderes para cerrar la herida- explicó Nanako con paciencia al tiempo que terminaba de atar aquello alrededor de la herida, provocando un resoplido en el de mayor edad**

**-Creo que no entendiste… no se supone que las bestias sagradas toquen nada impuro o maligno… nunca te enseñaron las reglas acerca de eso?**

**Inquirió el inu levantando apenas una ceja y provocando que el chico de repente parpadease con sorpresa**

**-Estás… hablando**

**Susurró Nanako sorprendido haciendo que el youkai dejara escapar de nueva cuenta un gruñido de fastidio y entornase los ojos**

**-Ya no soportaba que estés rompiendo tantas reglas. Nos meterás en problemas a ambos- respondió con falsedad el youkai haciendo reir con suavidad al muchacho lo que provocó que el adulto también se relajase un poco más- esposa?**

**-Te dije que te tomaría como pareja, no?- inquirió el chico mientras aguardaba a que el otro se recuperase un poco mas de fuerzas**

**-Si. Pero de pareja a esposa…- Sesshomaru movió la cabeza- soy un youkai. Las bestias sagradas no toman un compromiso así de serio con nadie y menos con una criatura como lo soy yo; eso ya deberías de saberlo y estoy seguro de que en cuanto los demás se enteren…**

**-Pueden venir y decir lo que quieran. Estas son mis tierras y yo decido sobre mi vida, no ellos- soltó repentinamente serio el mas joven haciendo que el youkai lo viese con interés- quien dijo que mi futuro debía de seguirse según lo piensan los demás cuando no les pertenece mi alma? Es mi existencia sobre esta tierra y solo yo decidiré lo que vendrá a continuación. Yo no pedí ser un inugami y aunque obviamente tengo que aceptar ese hecho y seguir adelante, no tengo por que dejarme llevar a la decisión de personas que no vivirán por mi; así como solo tú puedes decidir que sucederá a continuación y ni siquiera lo que yo diga debería afectar eso**

**El inuyoukai lo observó confundido**

**-Pero… si estas convirtiéndonos en pareja…**

**-Como dije antes en este momento no puedes protegerte por ti mismo debido a todo lo que ha ocurrido. Podría dejarte ir nada más y que sucediera algo como lo que pudo haber ocurrido hace unos momentos o brindarte un escudo mas seguro al convertirte en mi propia familia- musitó Nanako ladeando un poco la cabeza y con una expresión levemente triste- sin embargo aún con todo esto yo no puedo obligarte a enamorarte de mi o a hacer algo que no desees. No tengo derecho a decirte como vivir o si quieres hacer un futuro con alguien mas o no porque tu vida es solo tuya. Y pienso defender eso incluso si vienen a buscarme para pelear**

**Los ojos dorados del youkai parecieron cerrarse muy levemente como si no fuese capaz de creer aquello y al mismo tiempo, deseara hacerlo**

**-Pelearé con mi vida incluso contra los mios si eso se necesita**

**Añadió el inugami cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, dejando la cabeza caer de lado con un gesto inocente que hizo gruñir al adulto delante suyo que al final, suspiró pesadamente**

**-Eres muy tonto niño… y evidentemente aun estas muy joven para entender las repercusiones de todo esto**

**Comentó Sesshomaru negando un par de veces provocando una nueva risa en el ser que tenía delante suyo y que se rascó la mejilla con un dedo**

**-Eso dicen todos… y es verdad…**

**-Entonces… esposos- el inuyoukai asintió una vez antes de bajar los parpados- creo que ha sido suficiente de mis propias tonterías y no vale la pena darnos mas problemas de los necesarios a ambos- agregó con lentitud- que así sea entonces- Nanako parpadeó con sorpresa al darse cuenta lo que aquellas palabras querían decir en una criatura que se tomaba esas cosas tan en serio- tu vida y la mia. Tal vez… no sea tan malo pero no debes de olvidar que yo soy un youkai. No pienso como tu ni veo las cosas a tu manera. Y espero que no trates de cambiar eso porque no lo haré; no puedo ver las cosas como tu las ves ni creo ser capaz de aceptar mas allá de lo que he visto por mi cuenta durante miles de años. Aún así quieres andar por ese camino?**

**El muchacho permaneció apenas un segundo en silencio para luego, cerrar los ojos y sonreir asintiendo una sola vez mientras su cabeza parecía encogerse entre sus hombros**

**-Por supuesto que si. Quiero andar todo ese camino a tu lado**

**El youkai de cabello plateado se encogió de hombros una vez antes de percibir como el muchacho pegaba su frente con la suya haciendo que algo cálido en su interior pareciese removerse al tiempo que algo en su rostro ardía. **

**Apenas y algo aparecía sobre sus mejillas pero aún era capaz de no dejar ver tanto de sus emociones y sin embargo… ahí estaban**

**Su semblante se relajó unos segundos dejando que el chiquillo se mantuviese así… para luego tensarse con evidente irritación al sentir como ese crio del demonio pasaba un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y el otro lo usaba para sostenerle de la espalda; acaso se había vuelto loco? No podía estar pensando que iba en serio a permitir que lo hiciera!**

**-Tienes exactamente tres segundos para dejarme en el suelo y detenerte de humillarme de esta forma**

**Soltó en un tono mas alto del que deseaba el inuyoukai mientras que el mas joven le alzaba en brazos con toda la calma del mundo**

**-Que no me escuchaste? Donde quedó eso de que no puedes decidir sobre lo que quiero o no?**

**-Bueno, eso es verdad y estás en tu justo derecho a reclamarme- admitió Nanako riendo con nerviosismo antes de comenzar a andar hacia el campo sagrado con lentitud y cuidado- pero no quisiera… provocar a los demás youkais si te dejo caminar por el momento; realmente sería muy extraño ver a tantas criaturas salir disparadas del campo al mismo tiempo, incluidos los hanyou… ellos también son afectados a su manera, sabes? Aunque algo me dice que van a reaccionar a ti y los que puedan comenzarán a entrar en época…**

**-De que demonios estás hablando?**

**Inquirió con frialdad el de ojos dorados para luego, encogerse con vergüenza completa al percibir como su cuerpo parecía volver a dejar salir algo de sí. Y finalmente sin la presencia de todos aquellos youkais que parecían buscar cruzarse con él pudo dar con su propio aroma y entender el por que el chico no le permitía andar a sabiendas que de hacerlo, dejaría literalmente un camino directo hacia donde se encontraba**

**Se encogió tanto como pudo en el pecho del otro mas con intención de esconder el rostro que por otra cosa y el chico interpretó aquello como un indicativo de que estaba correcto que continuase llevándolo y al mismo tiempo, de que no dijese nada al respecto**

**-Porqué no eliminaste a esa basura con tu energía sagrada?**

**Inquirió Sesshomaru muy apenas sin enderezarse mientras que comenzaban a pasar por el corredor de estatuas que indicaban la bienvenida al ingreso del segundo campo sagrado**

**-Lo hubieras eliminado de un solo golpe**

**Nanako sonrió muy apenas sin bajar la mirada y manteniéndose con los ojos azules clavados en el monte al cuál se dirigían**

**-Tal vez. Pero estabas demasiado cerca y aún soy muy joven como para controlar… algunos desprendimientos de energía de mi cuerpo en forma de Yako. Si no tenía cuidado habría terminado eliminándote a ti también y no quería eso; pensé que sería mas fácil si simplemente hacía lo que todos en la familia para demostrar que no podrán hacerte daño y que tengo tanto honor como tu- aseguró levantando la barbilla con orgullo a lo que finalmente el youkai le observó de reojo**

**Honor**

**Entonces para ese mocoso… él seguía siendo honorable, eh?**

**Muy a desgana se permitió suavizar la mirada y sonreir por la comisura de la boca**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Falsos Inugami

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 9**

**"Falsos Inugami"**

**La noche era calma y la brisa parecía haber recobrado su frescura y suavidad una vez todo había acabado**

**Incluso el youkai podía admitir para sí mismo que estaba apreciando de verdad el poder verse en la seguridad de aquella edificación antigua que parecía haberle dado la bienvenida en cuanto atravesaron las puertas del templo**

**Y extrañamente, por dentro se sentía auténticamente feliz de volver a ver ese sitio que lejos de parecerle una cárcel como antes ahora parecía mas bien ser un faro de libertad donde podía continuar siendo él mismo y recuperarse para verdaderamente en un futuro, volver a ser todo lo que era antes incluso tal vez con mas gloria y poder de lo que hubiera tenido jamás; y esta vez pensaba aprovechar al chiquillo que tenía a su lado y que finalmente podía ver que le estaría apoyando en todo el camino**

**O casi**

**Seguramente no le permitiría continuar masacrando humanos cuando estos se metieran en su camino pero no importaba**

**Algo le decía que podía aprovechar su situación de esposa para obligarlo a encargarse de cualquier estorbo que tuviese por delante y que él considerase que no era lo suficientemente digno como para tener que ensuciarse las garras el mismo**

**A final de cuentas tener esposo era como poseer una mascota… y aunque no se trataba de Jaken, podía hacer un papel similar sirviéndole de ser necesario**

**Si… tener una bestia sagrada para que hiciera lo que él quisiera ya no sonaba tan mal**

**Delante suyo, Nanako sostenía el brazo herido del youkai mientras que usaba la otra mano para ir cerrando aquella herida que comenzaba a desaparecer muy lentamente dejando ver finalmente sus marcas de nacimiento tal cuál debían de ser hasta que el mas joven le soltó y el adulto movió su brazo, observándose con calma las líneas rosadas en este y luego sintiendo su cara arder al observar al muchacho moviéndose hacia atrás para descansar un poco y percibiendo la mancha rojiza sobre lo que alguna vez habían sido ropas blancas**

**Cómo era posible?**

**En verdad odiaba la naturaleza youkai a veces en cuanto sus adaptaciones para sobrevivir en situaciones en las que no había mas opción que luchar por perpetuar la especie**

**Se acomodó mejor sus ropas y carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del mas joven que mantenía los ojos cerrados y se apoyaba hacia atrás en las manos como si estuviese a punto de quedarse dormido sentado; no había sido una batalla tan fuerte como para que estuviese así de agotado pero comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez y aún dentro de lo que fuera que se creyesen las bestias sagradas, también estaba siendo afectado por sus propias esencias.**

**-Tal vez deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa- sugirió el de ojos dorados con un tono calmo intentando no evidenciar lo apenado que se sentía- no creo que quieras estar así todo el día…**

**-Uh?**

**El chico abrió apenas los ojos observando con extrañeza al adulto antes de verse el traje y entonces, ladear la cabeza cerrando los ojos**

**-Si, tienes razón… solo primero quería asegurarme de cerrarte ese feo corte que traías- comentó para luego estirarse con gesto de flojera- realmente es un fastidio que hubieran creído que iba a ser tan fácil… pero ya verás, en cuanto consigamos recuperarte las fuerzas podrás vengarte de todos los que quieras…**

**Aseguró el chiquillo haciendo que el otro parpadease con sorpresa**

**-Que dices?**

**-Pff… acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar sin poderes y sin tu rango?- Nanako se puso de pie y sonrió, aun estirando un brazo hacia el techo y doblando el otro por detrás para desperezarse antes de finalmente colocarse ambas manos en la cadera- tu eres Sesshomaru. Gran y poderoso señor de las tierras del Oeste. Y tenemos que asegurarnos de que eso continue hasta… bueno, todo el tiempo que sea que tengas para vivir…**

**Dijo antes de ver con gesto extraño y algo perdido al de ojos dorados que parecía sorprendido por la declaración del mas joven**

**-Cuanto tiempo se supone que viven los inuyoukai?**

**Sesshomaru creyó sentir que perdía levemente el equilibrio por un momento antes de enderezarse con una sincera expresión molesta, dejando ver por una vez una emoción que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en ocultar**

**-Eres un inugami, como es posible que ni siquiera sepas cuanto tiempo vas a vivir tu?**

**-Bueno… es que no estoy seguro la verdad…- confesó el chico con gesto contrito mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo- creo que… uno de mis antepasados llegó a los 50,000… pero es algo exagerado, los demás no pasaron de los 3000 o los 5000… aunque Daiko a estas alturas creo que va cerca de los 60…**

**El youkai de ojos dorados sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie ignorando los retortijones de su vientre y luego, rodar los ojos**

**-En verdad eres patético…**

**-Eso es muy duro- replicó el chico con alegría a pesar de todo y entonces se acercó al otro y le tomó de la mano haciendo que este diese un respingo- te llevare al baño. Creo que tu también necesitarás cambiarte después de todo… **

**Sesshomaru se tensó con enojo y volteó hacia otra parte para esquivar la mirada del chiquillo que comenzó a llevarle hasta donde podría lavarse sin tener que preocuparse de ser espiado o siquiera molestado por su condición; al menos si había algo de lo que se comenzaba a sentir tranquilo era de que el inugami no tenía en mente hacerle daño o aprovecharse de lo que finalmente, se había dado sin poder evitarlo**

**Pero mientras era dejado a solas en aquel enorme baño con agua termal y se desvestía con lentitud, se daba cuenta de que lo que iba a suceder era algo que forzosamente tendrían que consumar… **

**Y que mas valía que estuviera preparado para ello**

**Por su propia seguridad y la del muchacho**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Porqué Nanako?**

**-Uh?**

**Ambos se encontraban sentados en la banqueta exterior del templo que daba a uno de los patios conforme la madrugada continuaba su camino por el cielo y de poco en poco comenzaba a dar indicios de que pronto amanecería**

**Sesshomaru apoyaba la espalda en uno de los pilares de madera que sostenía la edificación y observaba al joven inu que movía las piernas en el borde de aquel espacio y extendía una larga vara que removía las brasas de una pequeña fogata cercana que había encendido; no que la necesitaran o que se supusiera que la hiciera en plena tierra frente al hogar pero al parecer el crío buscaba entretenerse con algo y el adulto comenzaba a sentir que si realmente iban a llevar aquello adelante entonces requerían de un poco mas de conocimiento entre ellos**

**Además…**

**Aún quería saber**

**-Que tiene que me llame Nanako?- preguntó el chico de ojos azules observando con extrañeza al youkai que ladeo la cabeza muy apenas**

**-No es un nombre común- replicó simplemente el de ojos dorados observando al mas bajito- para empezar es nombre de chica**

**-Ya lo se…- gimió el aludido con gesto de incomodidad y algo parecido a lagrimas y el de marcas guindas en las mejillas pareció sonreir con el gesto**

**-Además… para un inu lo mas común es que se utilicen nombres con referencia a lo que se espera de él… ya sea la protección, la fuerza… los propios colmillos…- comentó el adulto aún con calma- pero llamar a un Inugami, "Niño Verde" o "De los verdes" no es algo normal…**

**-Bueno… al menos no me has llamado "niño manzana"- rió el mas joven antes de componer un gesto irritado con la mirada clavada en alguna parte del vacío como si estuviese viendo a alguien- nunca conseguí que Tama se callara hasta que Inari lo amenazó con cortarle la cola**

**Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar aquello mientras que el youkai abria sus ojos un poco mas**

**-Inari?... la diosa Inari?**

**-La misma… es una de las bestias sagradas- respondió Nanako observando de reojo al otro antes de recostarse hacia atrás en la banqueta y cerrar los ojos- su familia nació de los primeros dioses en la isla y así ha sido por miles de años- bostezó- claro que hubo sus ovejas negras como en todas las familias de bestias sagradas pero bueno… ahí siguen**

**Volvió a bostezar y entonces Sesshomaru levantó la mano y movió los dedos un poco**

**El chico abrió los ojos como si hubiera sido llamado en voz alta y volteó para observar al adulto antes de sentarse nuevamente y arrastrarse un poco para llegar hasta el otro al entender que le había pedido que se acercarse**

**Sesshomaru mantuvo su mirada en los ojos celestes del otro durante algunos segundos para luego, levantar una mano y pasarla por la mejilla de este que se ruborizó sin ningún intento de cubrirlo o esconderlo para que luego, el movimiento revelara su verdadero motivo al apartar los cabellos plata del muchacho y dejar al descubierto todo su cuello; el crio movió las orejas un par de veces como queriendo entender el gesto del adulto que finalmente habló**

**-No llevas las marcas sagradas del corte**

**Musitó el de ojos dorados a lo que ambas cejas del mas bajito se levantaban al tiempo que emitía un pequeño "oh"**

**-Bueno… eso es porque a mi no me descabezaron como a los falsos inugami- explicó este pasándose una mano por el cuello como si tuviera alguna sensación de lo que decía haciendo parpadear bruscamente al youkai- supongo que debo de considerarme un perro con suerte…**

**-Falsos inugami?**

**Sesshomaru se tensó sin comprender lo que decía aquel chiquillo que solo asintió con calma, como si lo que dijese fuese lo mas normal del mundo; todos, incluidos los youkai sabían del proceso de creación de aquellos seres sagrados y la protección que brindaban. Porqué ese mocoso los llamaba falsos inugami?**

**-Para ser una bestia sagrada realmente ignoras mucho de tu propia historia- suspiró el adulto con paciencia antes de ver con extrañeza y el cejo fruncido, que quien tenía delante negaba un par de veces con la cabeza- no qué?**

**-No ignoro nada… de hecho, se mas que los demás en lo referente a lo que hay detrás de nuestras familias- puntualizó el chico levantando un dedo con gesto animado a lo que el otro hizo una mueca**

**-Entonces qué son esas tonterías sobre inugamis que no lo son cuando es un hecho conocido por milenios?**

**-Porque esto va mucho mas atrás y es un asunto tan severo que no es algo que se confiese normalmente a las siguientes generaciones- comentó Nanako cerrando los ojos y mostrando un dejo de calma para luego ponerse de pie y bajarse de la banqueta para caminar hacia la pequeña hoguera que había encendido, comenzando a removerla nuevamente con el palo largo que había tenido anteriormente y que había dejado olvidado a un lado cuando se acercase al adulto**

**Este no apartaba la mirada de la espalda de aquel supuesto inugami que tal vez por orgullo o egocentrismo llamaba al resto de los que eran como él "falsos". Acaso tenía permitido hablar de esa manera?**

**-Sabes como nacieron los inuyoukai, Sesshomaru?**

**La pregunta brotó natural y tranquila de los labios del muchacho provocando que el adulto entornara los ojos intentando pensar en el significado detrás de aquella pregunta antes de doblar una rodilla y hablar con un tono suave y pausado**

**-Somos descendientes de demonios de otras tierras. Había espíritus benevolentes y espiritus malignos dentro de una misma familia de criaturas poderosas de naturaleza canina y nosotros provenimos de estos últimos**

**Comentó el adulto**

**-Por su parte los espiritus perro benévolos fueron quienes enseñaron a los humanos a crear sus propios dioses sagrados, los inugami, para que pudiesen ser protegidos de los youkai cuando estos comenzaran a atacar en busca de poder. Todos sabemos la historia**

**Explicó con algo de orgullo en la voz al darse cuenta de que después de todo haber estudiado por tanto tiempo los libros especiales que resguardaba su madre en la biblioteca del palacio al final había servido de algo; pero no se había esperado ver aquella sonrisa condescendiente y divertida en el de menor edad, cuyos ojos brillaron un segundo ante las reacciones del de ojos dorados que parecía molesto ahora**

**-Te burlas de mi?- inquirió con un gesto algo frio- ahora que?**

**-No, no me burlo. Es lo esperado, el que te hayan enseñado esa historia como una verdad absoluta y que se haya pasado de generación en generación… después de todo ya han sido tantos miles de años…**

**Nanako cerró los ojos y su expresión volvió a ser algo seria y triste, abriendo los ojos celestes con suavidad y clavándolos en las llamas que ardían cerca de sus pies**

**-Pero creo que la historia nos ha terminado por confundir con los yasha de las tierras mas allá del mar. No… los inuyoukai y los inugami nacimos aquí mismo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo… cuando todos eramos el mismo ser y la misma familia- susurró levantando la mirada a las estrellas a lo que el adulto le observó aun severo pero con extrañeza**

**-A que te refieres exactamente con que eramos la misma familia?- musitó por lo bajo- los demonios y los seres sagrados…**

**-Todos éramos familia… antiguamente no existían los inuyoukai… solo los inugami- susurró Nanako con suavidad- incluso tú, Sesshomaru, llevas sangre de inugami contigo…**

**-De qué tonterías estás hablando?**

**El muchacho respiró suavemente dejando que la brisa de la madrugara agitara unos segundos su largo cabello y cerrando los ojos, como si algo en su interior le revelase que era el momento antes de mover una mano hacia delante, dejando ver en esta una curiosa luz plateada de bordes azules que comenzó a alzarse con lentitud por encima de una fogata que se había apagado de golpe**

**-Miles de años atrás… cuando sobre esta tierra no hubiese dioses e Izanami e Izanagi aún no fuesen mas que parte de toda la extensión de la vida… cuando los humanos aún no habían sido creados… los seres celestiales se reunieron para discutir todas las cosas que sucederían a futuro; estaba claro que las familias de dioses continuarían creciendo y en algún momento todo aquello tendría un resultado**

**…pero cuál? En ellos estaba la responsabilidad de lo que sucedería a futuro y decidieron observar desde antes lo que ocurriría durante las siguientes generaciones que les sucederían. Pudieron observar a sus propios hijos, los hijos de estos… las siete generaciones de deidades y finalmente, el nacimiento de todas estas tierras, los dioses que se moverían a su voluntad sobre ellas y finalmente, el nacimiento de los humanos como tales. Sus corazones se apiadaron ante tan estas criaturas que en comparación contra los demás seres que originalmente caminaban por aquellos lugares, eran frágiles en consciencia y en fortaleza… qué hacer si no podían intervenir directamente ante lo que se decidiría por el tiempo y por los designios de sus sucesores?**

**…dejaron una orden. Una orden que permaneció en un pergamino sagrado y que fue recibido por la propia Izanami para cumplir antes de que sus labores totales hubiesen terminado. En secreto y al centro de toda la creación ocultó un árbol gigante que contenía diez semillas benditas las cuáles nacerían cuando el tiempo se diese para proteger a la humanidad del mal que le vendría por causa de la corrupción de los seres vivos. Estos serían Osuzuki Ikki, Okitsune Inari, Oyume Kashim, Okama Leiko, Otejina Rinji, Oeien Tomoki, Oisamu Asahi, Ohinezumi Daiko, Ohashi Marishita…**

**El chico hizo un momento de pausa antes de entornar la mirada clavada sobre la bóveda sobre sus cabezas que cada vez se iba volviendo mas clara**

**-E… Inugami Shikoku **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. Shikoku Inugami

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 10**

**"Shikoku Inugami"**

**-Wow… en verdad esas cosas… son lo que creo que son?**

**Un hombre de piel blanca y cabellos plateados amarrados en una lánguida trenza que caía por un lado de su torso se inclinaba hacia delante mientras la luz de aquel mar de lava y rocas incandescentes le iluminaba el rostro; apoyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas para tener un mejor sostén conforme se asomaba un poco mas por el borde de aquella boca de volcán con los ojos azules y la boca casi completamente abiertos.**

**Unas criaturas parecidas a una mezcla entre osos y leones completamente cubiertas de pelo rojizo y amarillo caminaban y chocaban entre ellas mostrándose los largos colmillos y dejando salir varios ruidos agudos; sus ojos eran grandes y redondos y no parecían parpadear conforme unas curiosas llamas se removían por sobre sus espaldas. Los animales o lo que fueran esas criaturas no parecían resentir el intenso calor del sitio donde se encontraban e incluso, aquel ser podía notar a algunas nadando entre el plasma ígneo como si se tratase de agua**

**-Es increíble…**

**-Lo increíble será que puedas sobrevivir si es que caes allá abajo- dijo un hombre al lado del primero, manteniendo los brazos cruzados contra su pecho mientras que sus ojos grises se mantenían observando a aquellos seres- si sigues inclinándote hacia delante vas a caerte como el animal que eres… todos los de tu raza son así o es que cuando nos crearon a ti te faltó algo?**

**-Faltarme algo?- el sujeto de cabello plateado parpadeó con inocencia y volteó a ver a aquella criatura de piel tan blanca como la propia y cabellos grises amarrados en una coleta alta que parecía ser la cola de una rata- como qué?**

**-Sentido común**

**-Daiko… no es necesario que me hables así…**

**El ser de ojos azules cerró estos como si estuviese a punto de lloriquear, provocando que el otro hombre rodase sus ojos elevándolos al cielo antes de sonreir de forma muy apenas perceptible**

**-Entonces compórtate como lo que eres y no como una cría que retoza por el mundo por primera vez- replicó el aludido levantando ambas cejas en la misma pose de fortaleza al tiempo que su compañero parecía hacer un pequeño puchero- basta ya, mírate nada mas… eres un niño o eres un dios?**

**-Ni una ni otra- respondió el de cabello plateado enderezándose al tiempo que la luna verde sobre su frente parecía destellar con las luces del fuego- somos servidores de la vida. Vigilantes de los hijos de nuestros creadores y no deberíamos tomar un lugar que no nos corresponde en absoluto…**

**-Negar tu propia naturaleza no va a hacer que esta cambie, Shikoku- soltó el hombre de cabello gris levantando una mano para luego, golpear con uno de sus dedos la luna en la frente del otro que cerró los ojos ante esto- tu eres lo que eres… y así son las cosas…**

**-Es engreído pensar en eso- musitó con irritación el de ojos azules frotándose la frente adolorido- si fueramos dioses de verdad no hubiéramos tenido la necesidad de ser creados**

**Masculló de mala manera haciendo que el otro levantase una ceja**

**-Y que es eso de que los humanos tengan que celebrarnos fiestas cada cierto tiempo?- añadió comenzando a mover las manos haciendo parpadear varias veces al otro hombre- podrían hacer cosas mejores para ellos como conservar esos alimentos para sobrevivir a los inviernos o compartirlos con quienes lo necesiten… nosotros no requerimos en realidad de comer si lo piensas bien, entonces porqué tomamos de ellos algo que es innecesario?**

**-Otra vez vamos a discutir lo mismo?**

**Inquirió el ser llamado Daiko antes de respirar profundo tomando paciencia**

**-Osuzuki-sama va a matarte un día de estos y cuando me pidan explicaciones no pienso defenderte… eres un necio- soltó el hombre de la coleta- los festivales son una muestra de respeto y agradecimiento de parte de los humanos y otros seres por la protección que les brindamos. De esa forma recuerdan que nosotros somos su apoyo y que nos deben honor y nosotros recuperamos energía y fuerza en esos días elegidos para continuar con nuestra labor…**

**-Los dioses no requieren de obtener energías de nada- gruñó muy por lo bajo Shikoku observando hacia otra parte antes de sentir un coscorrón en su cabeza- oye!**

**-Incluso tú necesitas de eso. Los festivales de la luna no están ahí de adorno, son necesarios para que te reafirmes a ti mismo- continuó hablando el de ropajes grises con un gesto brevemente mas severo al tiempo que su compañero se alejaba para mantener distancia- así como Oisamu-sama necesita de las energías de Amaterasu para cumplir con su labor, tu requieres de la fuerza de la luna para cumplir con tus obligaciones…**

**Daiko inspiró aire con un poco mas de lentitud para luego, cambiar su tono de voz a uno mas suave**

**-Sé que no te agrada nada esto pero no tenemos opción. Para esto nos crearon y simplemente, debemos de hacer lo que se nos manda- dijo antes de sonreir muy apenas- incluso si eso implica el aceptar los honores y agradecimientos que se nos brindan, junto con los rezos…**

**El de cabellos plateados volvió a hacer una mueca para después, encogerse de hombros a lo que su compañero interpretó como un gesto de resignación; este se giró hacia la boca del volcán y un momento después sacó de su obi una flauta larga y de plata que se llevó a los labios con ligereza y destreza**

**Shikoku parpadeó un momento y observó al otro que comenzó a tocar una aguda y veloz melodía que pareció hacer que aquellas criaturas de llamas levantasen la cabeza**

**Un momento después, dos de estas corrían hacia el borde donde se encontraban los dos hombres, trepando por las paredes de aquella boca de volcán con gran facilidad y provocando una expresión de sorpresa en el de cabellos plateados que volvió a asomarse para observar a aquellos seres; una vez en la cima, las dos criaturas permanecieron delante del hombre de cabellos grises moviendo sus largas colas ígneas mientras que quien les llamó se guardaba de regreso la flauta en la cintura**

**-Shikoku…**

**El aludido se enderezó preguntándose por qué usaría un tono tan formal ahora y se acercó muy despacio, por si acaso el otro intentaba regañarle nuevamente**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Hay algo que quiero darte- dijo con lentitud el de ojos grises inclinándose para tomar unas ropas dobladas con cuidado sobre la espalda de aquellas criaturas que voltearon a ver al dios perro que se tensó un poco- sé que hace poco luchaste contra Jigoku Ryuyomi- el hombre de cabellos plateados levantó una ceja- eso es verdad? **

**-Bueno…**

**El de ojos azules volteó la mirada hacia otro lado con vergüenza y se rascó detrás de una oreja con nerviosismo**

**-No fui yo solo. Sus dos hermanos me ayudaron a detenerlo- Daiko mantuvo la mirada sobre el inugami a lo que este apretó los puños todavía mas nervioso y levantó la voz, tartamudeando- pe…pe…pero eso fue porque quería soltar todas las almas demoniacas que se encargan de los castigos eternos sobre la tierra! Y te aseguro que no fue agradable y pensé que no iba a conseguir salir de esa!**

**-No te estaba pidiendo una explicación sobre eso- musitó el dios rata con una pequeña gota de sudor corriendo por su nuca a lo que su compañero se ruborizó suavemente- es simplemente que hasta donde supe, realmente terminaste hecho una lástima y que por poco no has acabado desnudo debido a lo que las llamas del infierno que expulsó le hicieron a tu ropa. Por no mencionar las heridas, los cortes, la sangre que perdiste…**

**-Si, si… ya entendí, no soy tan fuerte como todos ustedes- interrumpió el de la luna verde- pero sobreviví, no? Cumplí con mi trabajo…**

**-No te lo estoy negando- suspiró profundo el dios rata- solamente digo que deberías de cuidar un poco mejor tu vida. No te la entregaron para que la apagues tan pronto cuando aún tenemos mucho por hacer- comentó el de cabello gris antes de tenerle aquello al otro que parpadeó confundido- quiero que uses esto. Debería ser suficiente para que no termines hecho pedazos cuando pelees contra los youkais que tengan un nivel similar al nuestro…**

**-En verdad?- inquirió el inugami con extrañeza antes de agitar aquellas prendas para poderlas ver por completo… y entonces frunció el ceño con una mirada que hacía parecer sus ojos como medios circulos hacia abajo y un tic- y esto?**

**-Eso, debería ayudarte para mantenerte protegido durante tus batallas- dijo el de cabellos grises volviendo a cruzarse de brazos mientras aquellos seres a su lado se giraban para volver al volcán del cuál habían salido- te será muy útil…**

**-Esta cosa es roja- dijo el de cabellos plateados aún observando aquella prenda con gesto de incomodidad mientras su compañero continuaba manteniéndose neutral**

**-Si, pero…**

**-Es roja Daiko. Roja, de rojo intenso de rojo "cuando te matemos ni tu sangre va a distinguirse entre el ropaje"- agregó el inu a lo que al dios rata le brotó un tic en un ojo**

**-Si… ya entendí- dijo tratando de mantener la paciencia- pero estas prendas realmente van a escudarte mucho durante las batallas…**

**-No, lo único que van a hacer es convertirme en una diana andante- interrumpió el de ojos azules cada vez mas alterado- si uso esta cosa, van a verme desde el otro extremo de la isla y mas tardaré yo en asomarme que ellos en partirme en pedazos!**

**El hombre de ojos grises suspiró un poco mas desesperado mientras que varias arrugas de molestia comenzaban a hacer aparición sobre su cabeza al igual que un tic**

**-Olvídalo. Prefiero ir y conseguirme alguna armadura con ayuda de alguno de los youkais locales de mis tierras, muchas gracias- soltó el inugami cerrando los ojos y arrojándole de vuelta aquellas ropas a la otra bestia sagrada, que terminó por estallar**

**-Si serás… no dejé calvas a cuatro de mis ratas de fuego para que desprecies mi obsequio, pedazo de animal sin cerebro!**

**-Hiciste que?- dijo el inugami cambiando su gesto por uno de sorpresa para después asomarse al borde del volcán donde en una esquina del interior, cuatro animales cubiertos en llamas pero mostrando una piel lisa y arrugada se sentaban con expresiones de fastidio, dejando ver algunas otras ratas riéndose por la condición de las primeras- entonces…- el de cabello plateado se giró para señalar con un dedo muy apenas aquel traje que el de ojos grises ahora sacudía con cuidado- eso está hecho…**

**-Con la lana de mis ratas y debo decir, que funciona bastante bien- aseguró Daiko arrojando de regreso aquel traje al inugami que lo observó ahora con gesto de interés- si no quieres que se vea, prueba a ponértelo debajo de tu ropa normal… al menos así estarás seguro de que no vas a salir herido como en la última ocasión…**

**-Humm… entiendo…**

**Dijo el de ojos azules antes de sacar una garra y rasgar aquella tela sin ninguna dificultad**

**-Pues no son tan resistentes que digamos…**

**-Eso es porque no están hechas para que las trate de cortar una bestia sagrada!- chilló repentinamente erizado el hombre de ojos grises perdiendo los estribos y provocando que el perro se encogiese en su sitio, colocando aquellas telas como defensa entre él y su compañero- agh…- Daiko cerró los ojos y se colocó una mano en la cabeza intentando recuperar la compostura perdida- no son indestructibles pedazo de idiota… así como no lo eres tú. Pero están hechas con material youkai así que obviamente no te protegerán ante un ataque sagrado- resopló con fuerza por la nariz antes de ver al inugami- sin embargo, en una batalla contra otro youkai estas te protegerán en gran medida y si sus poderes son ígneos, estos no tendrán efecto sobre la tela…**

**Explicó antes de volver a cruzarse de brazos mientras que el de ojos azules continuaba observando aquellas extrañas telas **

**-No sé que decirte…**

**-No es necesario que digas nada- replicó el de ojos grises dándole la espalda de golpe y levantando la cabeza con orgullo, cerrando los ojos**

**-Solo asegúrate de cuidarte y no morir a lo estúpido. No sale gratis el regresar a la vida a nuestros compañeros caídos, ya has escuchado a Izanagi…**

**-Lo sé…- respondió el inugami antes de que el dios rata le viese de reojo por sobre el hombro para luego, carraspear y virarse muy apenas sin verlo y con unas pocas rayas de rubor sobre la nariz, manteniendo una expresión de irritación**

**-Entonces… qué has hecho con Ryuyomi?- inquirió el de ojos grises- no creo que vaya a permanecer derrotado o muerto por mucho tiempo… es el dragón del infierno, digo…**

**-Es Jigoku-sama para ti, insolente!**

**La bestia sagrada de ojos grises se tensó de golpe al escuchar aquella oscura voz proviniendo de la espalda de su compañero y por primera vez notó aquella larga espada que sobresalía detrás de este, brillando con un aura maligna y totalmente oscura; Daiko se acercó muy apenas mientras que el de cabellos plateados observaba por un lado hacia atrás el mango de aquella arma que parecía haberse asomado por un lado**

**-Ten mas respeto por tus mayores, insecto miserable…**

**-Ehh… esa es… Yomi no Hono?- inquirió el dios rata con un enorme tic en un ojo a lo que aquella espada larga volvió a dejar salir su maligna voz**

**-Y qué pensabas que era?**

**-Si sigues hablando de esa manera, voy a purificarte y cambiarte el nombre- gruñó el inugami componiendo un gesto severo hacia el mango de aquella arma que volvió a brillar**

**-Como si no hubiera sido suficiente ser derrotado por un mocoso que todavía no conoce ni de su propio destino…**

**-Como puede ser…?- musitó Daiko acercándose y observando aquella espada que reflejaba tanto peligro como quien había sido su dueño- es la voz de… el dragón del infierno… pero… esta es su espada…- murmuraba el de ojos grises antes de ver con gesto de sorpresa y algo de susto al de ojos azules que aún tenía entre las manos el traje rojo que le habían obsequiado y se veía totalmente tranquilo- porqué has encerrado el alma de Jigoku Ryuyomi en su propia espada?- soltó con alarma- te has vuelto loco?... si alguien toca esa cosa podría ser muy peligroso!**

**-No mientras permanezca en el santuario del Oeste, no te parece?- replicó con total calma el de cabello plateado sin inmutarse por las reacciones del otro que se cubría el rostro con una mano a la desesperada- además, tú mismo lo dijiste… si simplemente mataba a Ryuyomi, este hubiera salido del inframundo a la primera oportunidad… no podía arriesgarme enviando su alma hacia ese lugar además, era demasiado poderoso como para simplemente destruirla- explicó antes de palmearse la cintura a un costado provocando que el dios rata se asomase un poco**

**Colgando de la cadera del inugami, una espada plateada y azul y otra roja con dorado destellaban suavemente haciendo que el de ojos grises los abriese con algo de sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo**

**-Mis estúpidos hermanos… traidores- murmuró por lo oscuro la espada en la espalda del perro que gruñó dejando ver por primera vez una expresión severa y fría**

**-Hablo en serio… te purificare y te sellare para que nunca mas puedas hablar- advirtió a lo que finalmente aquella arma permaneció en silencio**

**-Ryusei… y Shoryu…**

**-Han decidido acompañarme para mantener a Jigoku sellado por siempre- explicó con suavidad el inugami observando las dos espadas a su cintura antes de que el silencio se hiciese presente entre ambas bestias sagradas que parecían ya no saber que decirse el uno al otro**

**El de cabello gris levantó una mano muy apenas antes de bajarla nuevamente antes de volver a abrir la boca**

**-Ahora que harás?**

**-Ire a mis tierras…- dijo el de cabello plateado en un tono bajo y suave- tengo que asegurarme de que todos estén bien y colocarle mas encantamientos a la Yomi no Hono para que el espíritu de Ryuyomi jamás pueda salir de su encierro…**

**-Entiendo- replicó el de cabello gris antes de percibir la mirada de su compañero y levantar la vista**

**El inugami delante suyo estaba algo de lado, con una expresión inocente pero al mismo tiempo feliz, los ojos azules brillando de alegría y atravesando con esa pureza a su compañero que permaneció congelado en el mismo lugar**

**-Daiko…- dijo finalmente Shikoku Inugami antes de cerrar los ojos en un segundo y ladear la cabeza de lado, dejando ver toda su luz- muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi…**

**El dios rata simplemente, se encogió con expresión seria al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba con fuerza**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Cuestión de responsabilidad

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 11**

**"Cuestión de responsabilidad"**

**Un escenario árido y con varios cuerpos gigantes tirados por doquier se dejaba ver en aquel lugar al tiempo que una ligera brisa levantaba algo del polvo de la tierra.**

**Dos figuras se alzaban en medio de aquella destrucción como observando el paisaje y los restos de lo ocurrido**

**Conforme se asentaba el humo, varias armas también se dejaron observar muchas de ellas destruidas dando fe de lo que ocurrido en ese lugar realmente había sido algo de gran tamaño e importancia.**

**Un hombre de cabello plateado hizo girar su larga espada una sola vez para luego, ingresarla en la funda de su espalda hasta que quedó completamente resguardada; su compañero a un lado avanzó entre los cuerpos, cubriendose la nariz y boca con una bufanda grisasea hasta llegar al cadáver de una criatura cubierta de pustulas, terminando por mover uno de aquellos enormes brazos con uno de sus pies**

**-No se han dado por vencidos…**

**Musitó Ohinezumi Daiko finalmente retirándose aquella pieza de tela del rostro para estar con mayor comodidad**

**-Parece que no importa cuantas veces acabemos con ellos y los hagamos retroceder, siempre parecen regresar por mas…**

**La bestia sagrada de ojos grises continuó observando aquello durante algunos momentos, para luego ver de lado al inugami que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos con un gesto triste**

**-Shikoku…?**

**-Uh?**

**El aludido pareció despertar de su ensoñación para luego, ver a la otra bestia sagrada que se había girado para verle; muy lentamente le sonrió con gesto cansado y marcas de ojeras bajo los ojos**

**-Si, lo siento. Tienes razón, últimamente han estado mas activos que nunca. Si esto sigue así muy pronto no tendremos humanos a los cuáles proteger**

**Dijo muy bajito haciendo que la expresión del dios rata se volviese preocupada**

**-Me estás escondiendo algo Shikoku…**

**-Eh?- el inugami se obligó a sonreir a pesar del agotamiento que sentía, haciendo que su compañero compusiese una expresión aún mas preocupada- no es nada… creo que necesito de dormir… además, he estado usando mis fuerzas casi diario para arreglar todos estos destrozos y aún no han enviado las fuerzas de apoyo que nos prometieron para el final del mes**

**Musitó con dificultades como si incluso el sonido de su propia voz fuese demasiado pesado como para hacerlo salir correctamente**

**-Tal vez… deberíamos dejar esto para mas tarde**

**Sugirió el de coleta gris dando un par de pasos hacia el otro hombre que negó un par de veces con la cabeza con mucha lentitud para luego extender con algunos temblores las manos hacia delante y comenzar a concentrar una gran masa de energía sagrada y blanca entre estas**

**La luz brillaba cada vez mas y mas y la larga trenza del inugami se agitaba con suavidad en las ondas propias que generaba la fuerza del poder de este conforme iba acumulando todo aquello; los ojos del dios rata permanecían clavados en aquella criatura de cabellos platas hasta que pudo percibir como el azul de sus ojos se extendía hasta el blanco, dejándolos brillar en aquel tono puro que identificaba a quienes eran de naturaleza diferente a la youkai**

**Un segundo después, parecía que las fuerzas del sujeto de naturaleza canida se habían apagado para acto después estallar hacia los lados comenzando a cambiar de golpe todo el entorno que le rodeaba, absorbiendo los cuerpos muertos de los demonios como si estos jamás hubiesen existido así como la tierra árida debajo de ellos y dejando en su lugar una amplia extensión de hierba verde y suave, cambiando todo mientras aquellos poderes avanzaban**

**Árboles, plantas, aire limpio…**

**Incluso el cielo que se había presentado en tonos amarillentos y marrones ahora era de un azul tinta clarísimo dejando ver los rayos del sol que acariciaron todo a su paso**

**Un gallo gigante en tonos dorados y amarillentos cruzó por delante del astro rey rugiendo con un tono musical y suave, extendiendo este sonido por todo el firmamento y dejando ver la victoria obtenida por los seres sagrados por sobre aquellos de la oscuridad, enviando su mensaje hasta cada rincón de la tierra…**

**Y entonces…**

**El cuerpo del inugami pareció perder energías, haciendo que su compañero abriese los ojos con espanto y se lanzarse a atraparlo antes de que diese de lleno contra el suelo con todo su peso**

**-Shikoku!**

**El hombre de cabello gris sostuvo con delicadeza el cuerpo de aquel ser inconsciente y le apoyó lentamente contra su pecho para que pudiese descansar**

**Daiko**** suspiró profundamente antes de levantar una mano y apartar algunos cabellos despeinados del rostro del otro de manera que no le fuesen a molestar en cuanto recuperase la consciencia… y luego delineo con la yema de sus dedos aquella luna tan especial y tan única en aquella bestia sagrada que siempre lo hacía distinguirse entre el resto de ellos; incluso las estrellas que rodeaban a esta… todo él era demasiado especial**

**Incluso solo por su corazón y su alma…**

**Volvió a mover su cabello pero esta vez hacia atrás antes de unir sus labios a la frente de su compañero que comenzó a dejar salir algunos sonidos de dolor**

**El dios rata se enderezó y acomodó mejor el cuerpo del de cabello plata que muy despacio comenzó a abrir los ojos hasta que pudo dar con la mirada preocupada del de la coleta; respiró profundo y con algo parecido al alivio antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y mover el rostro para apoyarlo bien en el pecho de este**

**-Lo siento…**

**-No seas tonto. Te sobrepasaste nuevamente con tus poderes cuando ya deberías saber que no has quedado igual desde que retuviste a los dirigentes demoniacos de la isla de la luna creciente**

**Regañó el de ojos grises con un dejo falso de irritación antes de volver a suavizar el gesto y continuar pasando sus dedos por el cabello de aquel. Un momento después, se sentó totalmente sobre el césped que había convocado el inugami y volvió a reacomodarle para que parte de su cuerpo pudiese recostarse en su regazo; Shikoku sonrió un poco y se rió entre dientes antes de mover un brazo para acomodarlo mejor**

**-Debo de admitir que eres un excelente futón, Daiko…**

**-Creo que realmente te diste fuerte en la cabeza con esta última batalla**

**Respondió el aludido finalizando por sonreir condescendiente ante las palabras de su compañero que volvió a dejar escapar una risa suave para luego, abrir los ojos con suavidad y fijar la vista en el cielo sobre ellos que ahora mostraba unas cuantas nubes blancas**

**-Todo esta muy tranquilo…**

**-Si. Lástima que nunca nos dure tanto como quisiéramos**

**Dijo el de cabello gris con la vista aún puesta en el hombre que tenía entre los brazos y que no le regresaba la mirada**

**Al siguiente momento el dios rata parpadeó al percibir la energía que provenía del corazón del inugami. Era algo… que dolía y pesaba muy profundamente lo que solo significaba que aquel estaba sufriendo de algo que tenía en mente; sus ojos se entornaron un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que los ojos azules de aquel ahora se encontraban cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos**

**Y esto lo preocupó aún mas**

**-Qué me estás escondiendo Shikoku?**

**El aludido tragó un poco y se volteó ligeramente de lado, aferrándose a uno de los brazos del dios rata que parpadeó un poco antes de abrazar el cuerpo del perro sagrado contra el propio, pudiendo ver unas cuantas lagrimas comenzar a caer por su propio peso por un lado del rostro**

**Eso le encogió el corazón**

**-Dime que esta sucediendo- suplicó cada vez mas asustado, terminando por tomar de los hombros al otro que apretó los parpados temblando, aún muy débil como para moverse mas y al parecer algo nervioso por todo aquello- por favor, Shi…**

**Una tímida sonrisa apareció finalmente en los labios del inugami**

**El hombre de coleta rara vez lo llamaba por su diminutivo y solo era cuando estaba seguro de que nadie se encontraba cerca como para observarlos; levantó una mano hasta apoyarla en el hombro del onezumi y luego, levantó el rostro hasta poder alcanzar los labios de este que apenas abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para luego, corresponder a aquella acción por parte del de cabellos plateados que se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuesen a separarlos en cualquier momento**

**Y tal vez era aquello, puesto que un momento después el inugami se separó de su compañero con expresión de dolor intenso y los ojos cada vez mas húmedos**

**-Lo siento demasiado…**

**Dijo con la voz levemente cortada al tiempo que la expresión del dios rata se iba haciendo un poco oscura**

**-Porqué… te estás disculpando?- inquirió con lentitud al tiempo que le parecía sentir una gran presión en su corazón; aquellas palabras… el tono que estaba usando…- es algo que no quiero escuchar?**

**Shikoku**** Inugami tomó un respiro muy profundo y bajó el rostro evadiendo la mirada del otro que rápidamente tomó su barbilla para hacerle verle a los ojos**

**-Maldita sea… dime de una vez que pasa!**

**Ya tenían algunos cientos de años juntos. No era mucho pero para la rata sagrada era suficiente como para saber que estaba completamente enamorado de su compañero de batallas, de aventuras, de trabajo… su actitud siempre había sido alegre y energética, algo torpe como la de cualquier cachorro a final de cuentas pero nunca había actuado de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando se protegían entre ellos de las agresiones de los youkais**

**Entonces… porqué?**

**-No quiero tener que orzarte a que me lo digas y lo sabes- dijo con firmeza a pesar de que no quería ser demasiado duro con el otro**

**A pesar de ser una bestia sagrada, también sabía que el inugami tenía un corazón muy frágil. Se conmovía y se hería con facilidad y por eso se había convertido de forma personal en su protector; sin embargo, las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar en las últimas batallas en las que parecía que la bestia sagrada de ojos azules había estado perdiendo mas energía de la necesaria y de poco en poco, sus animos habían comenzado a apagarse**

**Acaso finalmente sabría la razón de todo eso?**

**El perro tragó varias veces antes de parecer tomar el valor para hablar**

**-Daiko… tu y yo…**

**-Tu y yo que…?**

**-Ya… ya no podemos estar juntos…- dijo con un tono débil y suplicante a lo que el de cabello gris pareció abrir grandemente sus ojos rasgados- en verdad lo siento pero… ya no podremos estar juntos… ni vernos como antes…**

**La bestia sagrada de ojos grises se puso de pie de golpe haciendo caer a su compañero que gimió adolorido antes de ver con algo parecido al miedo al otro que comenzaba a caminar en circulospor un lado, moviendo las manos como si estuviese completamente desesperado y no supiese que hacer; con esfuerzo, el inugami se enderezó y se sentó algo de lado debido a su debilidad mientras con su mirada suplicante seguía el movimiento del otro**

**-Por favor, escúchame…**

**-Escucharte?... todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos y ahora me dirás que nos vamos a separar porque no significó nada?**

**-No tiene nada que ver con eso- pidió el de cabello blanco moviendo las manos para intentar tranquilizarlo- si me das… si me permites un segundo, puedo explicarlo- dijo con voz entrecortada a lo que el otro dejó salir una llamarada de fuego blanquecino de golpe haciendo agachar un poco al inugami**

**-Que se supone que deberías explicar Shikoku!?- soltó con furia el dios rata observando con dolor y frialdad a su compañero que se encogió un poco- simplemente un día te aburriste y decidiste que ya fue suficiente?... no estoy para juegos como esos!**

**-Nunca dije que hubiera jugado contigo!**

**Soltó en un grito desgarrador el de cabello blanco golpeando el suelo con los puños antes de comenzar a sollozar cubriéndose el rostro unos momentos para luego, volver a ver al que seguía de pie**

**-Han sido órdenes de los dioses celestiales!**

**-Pfff… no me diras que estaban enterados de lo nuestro, oh si?... lo teníamos bien escondido!- soltó alterado el dios rata antes de ver la expresión de tensión en el inugami; entonces, bajó las manos con verdadera sorpresa- no me diras que…**

**-Cuando hemos podido esconderles nada, Dai?**

**Rió acidamente el canino aún con las lagrimas avanzando por sus mejillas marcadas**

**-Han dicho que nuestro deber es dejar descendencia para que la humanidad pueda seguir protegida incluso cuando nosotros hayamos partido- dijo bajando la mirada con pena y dolor- me han creado una prometida para que la despose pronto y pueda tener hijos…**

**-Bah**

**Soltó el de cabello gris con verdadera irritación y odio no dirigido hacia el de cabello blanco**

**-Podriamos criar nosotros. No es algo que nos detenga. Tenemos prohibido relacionarnos con los seres contaminados y malignos pero no entre nosotros mismos… podríamos tener hijos, tu y yo…**

**-Tu y yo...- repitió Shikoku sonriendo debilmente aún entre sus ojos húmedos- eso sería maravilloso en realidad…**

**-Pero…?- Daiko entornó los ojos y el inugami volvió a desviar la mirada**

**-También lo sugerí. Pero se mostraron ofendidos y dijeron que no me habían creado para que yo criara como una hembra. Mi deber era dar hijos como padre y hacerlos crecer para que me fueran de ayuda hasta el día en que me llamasen de regreso al mundo de los espiritus sagrados**

**Musitó el inugami antes de ver como el dios rata se giraba nuevamente hasta darle la espalda y luego, comenzaba a caminar hacia la distancia**

**-Daiko?**

**-Podias haber presentado mas resistencia… podríamos haber luchado juntos contra sus decisiones…**

**Dijo el aludido a lo que el de cabello plateado abrió grandemente los ojos con mas miedo**

**-Confrontar a los dioses celestiales?- dijo con un tono algo bajo a lo que el nezumi gruñó entre dientes- te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?**

**-Antes no te importaba y decíamos que ellos no eran mas que cualquiera de los seres vivos de la tierra…- replicó la rata pero el inugami sacudió la cabeza negando con brío**

**-Todavía lo digo pero es estúpido pensar que nuestros poderes puedan ser mas grandes que los de ellos!- soltó con un tono algo agudo, marcado por el dolor- incluso el mas grande entre nosotros debe ser capaz de admitir cuando algo va mas allá de sus posibilidades! Enfrentarse sin pensar cuando sabes que vas a ser derrotado es totalmente irresponsable!... no puedo simplemente ir y dejar que me hagan desaparecer de este mundo y dejar a la deriva a los seres humanos que viven en mis tierras y dependen de mi para ser protegidos!**

**Insistió cada vez mas desesperado antes de que el otro volviese a emprender camino, dejando a un muy confundido y asustado inugami detrás suyo**

**-Daiko!**

**-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo con esto… no puedo… lidiar con el hecho de perderte solo por esos idiotas- dijo por lo bajo mientras el de cabello blanco volvía a sollozar- si te vas a dar vencido tan fácil… entonces estás solo Shikoku**

**-Daiko… Daiko, espera!**

**Pero el otro no se detuvo**

**Simplemente anduvo y sin voltear hacia atrás se perdió entre la espesura de los árboles que se mecían con suavidad**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	12. Cuando la maldad anida

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 12**

**"Cuando la maldad anida"**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::ALGUNOS MILES DE AÑOS DESPUÉS:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El ambiente era festivo y caldeado en gran manera, escuchándose las voces de cientos de personas gritando y cantando dejando ver la alegría y la vida que celebraba en aquellos momentos.**

**Humanos y criaturas sagradas de bajo rango se mezclaban y compartían diversos momentos entre charlas, risas y bromas dejando ver que algo realmente muy bueno había sucedido; el pie de aquel monte alto y que coronaba esas tierras se había convertido en una reunión de luces tanto de globos como espirituales que danzaban a los alrededores de los árboles y de las rocas como si fueran una guía hacia los cielos de los gobernantes celestiales.**

**Unas largas escaleras en cuyo inicio se veía un arco sagrado se elevaban hasta la cima… y en una de las partes altas del monte desde la cuál se podía observar todo el pueblo y todos los seres que festejaban, un hombre de ojos azules observaba con ambas manos cruzadas por delante con expresión seria y melancólica**

**Dos oni con símbolos sagrados se acercaron por un lado a aquel sujeto y le palmearon la espalda uno seguido del otro mientras andaban**

**-Felicidades por la victoria de Yuuji y Takeshi!- dijo el primero**

**-Realmente tus hijos son grandiosos guerreros!- soltó el segundo imitando en el acto al primero con una gran sonrisa- yo quisiera que mis muchachos fueran así!**

**El inugami inclinó la cabeza una sola vez a modo de agradecimiento mientras observaba pasar a aquellos seres que les habían ayudado durante la última batalla contra los youkais y luego, sus ojos se volvieron hacia los dos jóvenes inugami que gritaban y levantaban los brazos y sus armas, celebrando todas las muertes que habían logrado durante las últimas guerras y luego, haciéndolas chocar para provocar mas a quienes les rodeaban a gritar en respuesta**

**Ambos hermanos mostraban un cuerpo de torso amplio y musculoso, brazos grandes y los dos eran atractivos de rostro y de figura, bastante masculinos y atraían miradas por doquier**

**Las lunas blancas en sus frentes parecían gemas y solo resaltaban mas con las luces de las hogueras que se habían encendido para cocinar los alimentos que se repartían entre los guerreros victoriosos y los invitados que les felicitaban y los humanos de las aldeas salvadas se acercaban a adorar y a agradecer a los dioses que luchaban por ellos; Shikoku Inugami entornó con algo de irritación y tristeza sus ojos al percibir aquellos dos inu eran rodeados de mujeres y estos las abrazaban a todas.**

**Y de igual forma, sus ojos buscaban las figuras de las demás doncellas que aguardaban por su turno mientras les servían sake**

**-Realmente has tenido dos buenos hijos muchacho… debes de estar muy orgulloso…**

**Una bestia sagrada de larga túnica amarilla y dorada y que en esta dejaba ver el dibujo de lo que parecían nueve colas de zorro se acercó al hombre de cabello plateado; al lado de este, el dios rata avanzaba con expresión serena y solo una vez volteó para observar con curiosidad al hombre mayor que se retorcía el blanco bigote con agrado y satisfacción**

**-Le agradezco que piense eso, Inari-sama**

**Dijo Shikoku volviendo a inclinar la cabeza pero esta vez como muestra de respeto por su mayor que emitió una risa haciendo golpear su bastón sagrado en el suelo un par de veces**

**-Pero que expresión muchacho!**

**Soltó aquel ser cerrando los ojos con diversión y riendo fuertemente antes de ver hacia la reunión de criaturas mas abajo**

**-Porqué no estás celebrando?- inquirió el viejo zorro con interés- si fueran mis hijos aquellos a los que honraran por tantas batallas ganadas y por el gran poder que muestras, estaría alardeando de ello por todas partes!... pero ni siquiera has bajado…**

**-Sus palabras me honran y me halagan, Inari-sama…- dijo el inugami con un tono de voz suave- sin embargo, prefiero observar la situación desde aquí arriba para asegurarme de que nada vaya a interrumpirnos… todavía tenemos enemigos que buscan infiltrarse en cada oportunidad para destruirnos…**

**-Humm… aún así, incluso nuestros creadores en el cielo toman sus descansos para continuar con mayores energías después…**

**Respondió aquel ser antes de levantar su bastón y golpear con suavidad uno de los hombros del perro, que tan solo pasó su mirada de los festejos hacia este**

**-Relajate y baja a tomar algo con nosotros. Enorgullécete de la gran bendición que has recibido y permite que el pueblo te agradezca por tus esfuerzos al traer al mundo a nuestros mejores paladines en esta guerra contra el mal…**

**El kami se golpeó el pecho una vez con la mano antes de comenzar a bajar los escalones para reunirse al pueblo y a los grupos para los festejos mientras que el de cabello plateado volvía a pasar su vista hacia las personas y de ahí, a sus propios hijos que ahora competían por ver quien bebía mayor cantidad de sake en contra de otros seres sagrados que tan solo observaban embelesados aquellos actos de circo**

**Shikoku Inugami incluso torció levemente los labios al ver como aquellos dos jóvenes se descubrían el torso para dejar ver los músculos escondidos bajo las ropas, dejando que las jóvenes hembras suspirasen y se acercasen a tocar**

**-Nosotros no eramos así cuando jóvenes**

**Daiko Ohinezumi se acercó a su compañero y se cruzó de brazos, quedando de lado mientras observaba aquellos actos**

**-Vergonzoso**

**Dijo el inugami entornando los ojos con molestia**

**-Es degradante ver que actúen de esa forma… yo jamás les eduque así**

**-Es obvio- comentó el dios rata clavando sus ojos grises en el menor de los hermanos que gritaba en una demostración de poder, levantando a tres criaturas sagradas que parecían rocas, alardeando de su fuerza- la bestia sagrada mas humilde y callada tuvo los hijos mas ruidosos y egocéntricos entre todos los que vieron la luz en la tierra**

**El de cabello plateado entrecerró los parpados un segundo antes de que el otro continuase**

**-Pero debes de admitir que también son muy poderosos. Es obvio que siendo jóvenes y teniendo tantas energías deseen sacarlas de alguna manera…**

**-Tienen no menos de diez mujeres en cada pueblo que incluso llegan a vivir en una misma cabaña para que siempre las encuentren- interrumpió el inugami con tensión mientras que su compañero abria grandemente los ojos- y hace dos meses destruyeron el pueblo de armadillos de pradera, incluyendo a los bebés…**

**-Si… escuché algunos rumores acerca de eso… pero… no solo una vez…**

**El dios rata entornó un poco los ojos con preocupación antes de observar en dirección de la celebración**

**-Son muy buenos en lo que hacen… y no le rehuyen a nada**

**Dijo el de cabello gris manteniéndose con la mirada en el mismo sitio**

**-Me sorprende que no hayas hecho nada todavía, sobre todo por lo que piensas…**

**-En verdad crees que no he hecho nada Daiko?- inquirió el inugami con algo de dureza en la voz haciendo que el otro levantase una ceja y le viese de reojo- intenté hablar con ellos… traté de ser paciente, considerarlos… les eduqué y les di lo mejor de mi vida, les he castigado pero al parecer nada de esto ha sido suficiente**

**Cerró los ojos con fastidio y negó un par de veces al tiempo que apretaba sus manos**

**De entre las sombras dos enormes perros blancos, con marcas rojizas en el cuello y por encima de los ojos se acercaron y uno de estos frotó su enorme cabeza en las manos del inugami que relajó el semblante y terminó por acariciar entre los ojos a aquella criatura, que los cerro y movió la cola con gusto**

**-Tus Shirachigo?**

**-Cuidan de las aldeas, juegan con los niños y protegen a los humanos cuando ninguno de nosotros esta cerca**

**Explicó Shikoku suavizando el semblante antes de observar como aquellos perros corrían ahora escaleras abajo para reunirse con otros y avanzar por entre los demás seres sagrados y los humanos**

**-No puedo confiar demasiado en mis hijos, por mas fuerte que sean puesto que no podemos estar en todas partes… realmente han sido de una gran ayuda y ahora tienen la orden de seguir a esos dos para que no causen mas problemas…**

**-Seguramente les ha encantado- sonrió falsamente el de ojos grises mientras que el padre de aquellos dos seres suspiraba con pesadez**

**-Ya les he advertido… una vez mas que deshonren el nombre de los inugami y les retiraré sus poderes sagrados- musitó haciendo que su compañero se tensase con la sorpresa**

**-No estarás hablando en serio, o si Shikoku?**

**-Muy en serio- aseguró este colocándose las manos en la espalda- no puedo permitir que esto continúe así. Soy responsable de ellos y no puedo aceptar que se enseñoreen de forma arrogante sobre los seres a los cuáles se supone que servimos ni que maltraten a los demás solo porque tienen el poder de hacerlo…**

**-Entiendo… eres un padre severo**

**Sonrió un poco el dios rata antes de que el silencio entre ambos volviese a hacerse y entonces, el de ojos grises carraspeó un poco y pareció ruborizarse suavemente**

**-Shi…- comenzó con un tono de voz muy bajo- yo… solo quería…**

**-Ya olvida eso- interrumpió el inugami volviéndose con gesto suave y cariñoso hacia su compañero que parecía contrito- ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces y ya te he perdonado…**

**-Si, pero…- el dios rata se mordió el labio inferior con vergüenza mientras bajaba la mirada- yo no debí…**

**-Yo también me hubiese enojado si me hubieras hecho lo mismo- respondió con suavidad el perro mientras sus ojos brillaban con amabilidad- así que deja de castigarte con esas cosas. Hemos podido seguir como amigos y eso es algo que nunca dejaré de agradecerte**

**Dijo cerrando los ojos con alegría a lo que el hombre a su lado asintió mientras volvía su vista nuevamente al festejo**

**Algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. No. Algo iba a suceder, pero que? Qué era lo que le escondían los seres celestiales que no le permitían tener tranquilidad?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Esto ha sido demasiado… No puede ser que tenga que ir hasta las villas para asegurarme de que no se aprovechen de el poder que tienen! **

**Varias semanas después en el interior del templo del Oeste, Shikoku Inugami caminaba dando vueltas en una plataforma de madera elevada en el salón principal del templo donde sus dos hijos permanecían con la cabeza agachada y expresión de irritación al ser reprendidos por su padre que respiraba de forma agitada y nerviosa**

**El inugami se detuvo e inspiró fuertemente antes de voltear el rostro con fuerza y frialdad, sus ojos azules refulgiendo en dirección de aquellos a quienes había dado la vida**

**-Es que no terminan de entender que nuestra labor en este mundo es la de servir y no la de ser adorados? Ustedes no están donde lo hacen para pasar por cada pueblo alzando los brazos y dejando que los humanos los adoren, para llevarse sus riquezas como ofrenda ni para tomar sus mujeres como agradecimiento por la permanencia de sus vidas! Se supone que ambos han venido a este mundo para resguardar la integridad de los humanos!**

**-Pfff… integridad… qué integridad?**

**Uno de los dos inugami cuyos cabellos plateados parecían soltar destellos levemente rojizos se burló de aquello haciendo que su progenitor gruñese y le viese**

**-Son débiles padre!... ni siquiera tienen el poder de defenderse… y todavía pretenden que nosotros nos desgastemos gratuitamente por ellos?**

**-Yuuji tiene razón**

**Intervino el hermano menor alzando el rostro finalmente y dejando ver su enojo**

**-Nosotros nos matamos en las batallas, saliendo heridos y arriesgando nuestras propias vidas porque ellos no tienen la fuerza para confrontar a los demonios… lo justo es que si deseamos algo nos lo otorguen!**

**-No… lo justo sería que ustedes les dieran el ejemplo sobre lo que significa tener un corazón puro y cumplir con el deber sin pensar en recibir algo a cambio, fuera del amor a los demás seres**

**Respondió el adulto volviendo a moverse con inquietud y fastidio**

**-Sin embargo lo único que han comenzado a aprender es que el egoísmo podría traerles lo que desean y que cualquier medio vale para ello, especialmente si se trata de asesinar a los demás seres vivos… - soltó- incluso si para ello tienen que matar a seres inocentes cuyo único pecado ha sido nacer en el bando contrario!**

**-Oh por favor… no estarás hablando en serio, verdad padre?**

**Inquirió el mayor de los hermanos con sorna**

**-Aún te compadece el corazón el que los yokai sean exterminados?- se rió con un brillo extraño en los ojos haciendo que el inugami se erizase suavemente como si se tratase de una advertencia hacia su hijo- son demonios! Fuimos creados para matarlos y acabar con todos ellos incluída su descendencia!**

**Soltó apretando un puño antes de golpear con este el suelo provocando que su padre entornase los ojos**

**-Nosotros somos los buenos aquí!- rugió el hermano menor- todo mal debe ser exterminado… sobre todo cuando aún no es capaz de defenderse y antes de que tenga las fuerzas para matar! Es justicia!**

**-Las fuerzas para matar…- repitió el inu esta vez de frente mientras su hijo menor se enderezaba- te parece que aquellos youkai que solo viven en sus territorios y se dedican a trabajar solo lo justo para mantener a sus familias, están pensando en matar?**

**Inquirió con suavidad**

**-Que un bebé que ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de aprender sobre el amor de una familia o sobre la bondad de existir con equilibrio junto al resto, es una amenaza para los demás?**

**Susurró con un tono adolorido**

**-Todos los seres vivos… ya seamos bestias sagradas, youkai o humanos… todos y cada uno de nosotros tiene un motivo para existir… todos tenemos el derecho a buscar la felicidad y la luz de nuestros creadores y de aprender a base de nuestros errores. Es verdad que nuestro trabajo es castigar el mal pero no podemos usar ello para justificar el asesinar a quien no ha hecho nada mas que simplemente, respirar a nuestro lado**

**Su voz se iba volviendo cada vez mas fría y dura**

**-Los humanos también pueden llegar a ser crueles y fríos, o tener incluso menos compasión y piedad que los propios demonios que ustedes tanto desprecian y aborrecen- musitó Shikoku con suavidad- y sin embargo a todos se les da el mismo juicio justo. Si son asesinos se les castiga como tal a pesar de ser nuestros protegidos y deberíamos de extender esa misma piedad para con aquellos seres que han nacido del mismo seno del cuál provenimos todos**

**Cerró los ojos un segundo antes de volver a levantar la mirada con severidad**

**-Estoy harto. Aún no son lo suficientemente maduros como para tomar la responsabilidad de aquellas vidas que toman ni de respetarlas con el mismo honor de quien lucha valientemente por proteger a sus seres queridos; hasta que aprendan a tener compasión por cada ser cuya vida toman y hasta que hayan madurado lo bastante como para entender que todos somos iguales para recibir la verdad sin que tengan que enorgullecerse del dolor que causan a los demás, no volverán a entrar en una batalla**

**-Qué!?**

**Chilló uno de los hermanos a lo que el otro se levantó de un salto rugiendo con furia**

**-NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO!**

**-De hecho si, si puedo**

**Musitó el inugami levantando apenas su mano y provocando que las dos armas de sus hijos comenzasen a brillar con intensidad, separándose del cinto de tela con el cuál las sostenían orgullosamente y provocando en aquellos jóvenes un chillido aún mas intenso**

**Un momento mas tarde, ambas armas desaparecían en un golpe de luz en el aire provocando que los dos perros ladraran con ira contenida hacia el adulto que continuaba sin alterarse**

**-Como… como te atreves!**

**-En realidad lo que me pregunto es como te atreves tú a hablarle de tal forma a tu padre- dijo Shikou con dureza mientras sus hijos ahora se inclinaban como si estuviesen a punto de atacarlo- en verdad desean enfrentarse a mi?**

**El adulto observó a ambos jóvenes antes de dar un paso fuera de la plataforma elevada, haciendo retroceder a ambos inugami que continuaban gruñendo con frustración y coraje**

**-Eso creí… -susurró el de cabello plateado trenzado con suavidad volviendo a juntar sus manos con calma por delante- ahora, pueden retirarse. Ya hablaremos de este asunto con mayor calma durante la cena**

**Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza mientras los dos muchachos se daban la vuelta y salían con el odio desfigurando sus rostros y miradas mientras que su padre suspiraba con pesar y negaba con la cabeza, levantando una mano para colocarse en su frente**

**En el exterior del templo, ambos inugami jóvenes maldecían por lo bajo y juraban en contra de su padre**

**-No es posible… en verdad no puede ser tan idiota como parece, o si?**

**Se quejaba el hermano menor**

**-Jm… no se de que te sorprendes- masculló el mayor antes de ver como uno de los perros de su padre que se encargaba de su vigilancia, se acercaba a olfatearlo meneando la cola a lo que el inugami le pateó con fuerza hacia un lado, provocando que el animal chillara al caer mas abajo en las laderas del monte y se le acercaran los demás para consolarlo y gruñirle al joven que tan solo les devolvió el gesto con hastío- el viejo Osuzuki siempre ha dicho que padre es un débil y le hace falta el valor para tomar la iniciativa y limpiar toda la isla de esas asquerosas criaturas malignas**

**Takeshi Inugami cerró los ojos un momento y se remetió las manos en los largos de su medio kimono antes de ver en dirección de la aldea humana donde estos, como diminutas hormigas debido a la distancia ya encendían inciensos y dejaban ofrendas a los inugami, las cuáles eran olisqueadas con animo por los Shirachigo que aún no sabían nada de la situación en el templo sobre ellos**

**-Miralos nada mas… que patéticos**

**Dijo el hermano mayor apoyándose en un árbol para estar mas cómodo mientras su hermano Yuuji se acercaba a observar**

**-Viviendo de forma miserable, sujetos a un idiota que no sabe aprovechar su potencial como trabajadores y que los quiere hacer vivir con esos seres malignos que de no ser por nuestro poder y piedad, se los estarían devorando hasta no dejar ninguno…**

**-Tal vez si trataran de devorarse a nuestro padre se olvidaría de estas tonterías de los humanos y se dedicaría mejor a exterminar a los youkai**

**Comentó el inugami menor encogiéndose de hombros**

**-Ya sabes. O si pensara que estos poseyeron el cuerpo de los humanos por débiles y que estos cometiesen algo tan atroz que nuestro padre realmente los llegase a odiar…**

**-Si bueno. Ya varios humanos se están convenciendo de que tu y yo somos mejores que nuestro padre y que deberíamos ser los dioses principales del templo, en lugar de él…**

**Comentó Takeshi a lo que su hermano levantó una ceja**

**-De verdad?**

**-Si… pero aún si convenciéramos a nuestros seguidores de hacer algo con nuestro padre, le tienen demasiado miedo supongo o respeto?- comentó el mayor rascándose la nuca antes de detenerse con un brillo maligno en los ojos y comenzando a sonreir- a menos que…**

**-A menos que?- inquirió el menor observando con interés a su hermano que se acercó mas al borde de la ladera, esta vez clavando sus ojos en los Shirachigo**

**-A menos que debilitemos a nuestro padre primero… y los humanos hagan algo tan atroz y en contra de las leyes que nuestro padre tiene por naturales, que comprenda de una vez que la solución a todo es la muerte- susurró con un tono dulce y suave, sonriendo un poco mas- necesita una lección de realidad…**

**Yuuji Inugami imitó a su hermano en la sonrisa y volvió su vista de igual forma a los perros sagrados de su progenitor**

**Si…**

**Ellos se encargarían de mostrarle la verdadera naturaleza del mundo a su viejo e inocente padre…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	13. Inuyoukai

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 13**

**"Inuyoukai"**

**Algo estaba mal**

**Algo estaba terriblemente mal**

**No estaba seguro de qué pero podía sentir ese sentimiento removerse en su pecho como si alguna clase de parásito de repente hubiese anidado en su corazón; Shikoku se colocó una mano en el pecho y su expresión se volvió angustiada al no estar seguro que era lo que le estaba provocando aquello. Respiró profundo y finalmente salió del salón principal del templo, saliendo a los jardines y observando los calmos alrededores**

**Sin embargo estos lucían silenciosos y tristes, como si la vida que reflejaban y representaban en un instante se hubiese apagado**

**Negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de fruncir el ceño y dar la vuelta para observar el templo que se alzaba con la misma normalidad de siempre, si acaso un poco apagado en su resplandor como lo estaban los propios jardines que lo rodeaban**

**Se rascó unos segundos la frente y emitió un suspiro cansino**

**Hacia**** varios días ya que no sabía nada de sus hijos y no había escuchado que hiciesen ruido alguno y ni siquiera habían regresado en los siguientes días a quejarse o a tratar de hacerle problema por su castigo al ser apartados de las batallas que tanto amaban**

**No era lo común**

**Y entonces…**

**Al siguiente segundo el inugami se inclinaba adolorido, cubriéndose los oídos con los ojos muy abiertos al aparecer un mar de lamentos y llantos que lo llenaban todo alrededor al grado que durante unos segundos no estuvo seguro de donde venía todo aquello**

**Luego el silencio…**

**Temblaba con fuerza y su corazón había dejado de removerse en inquietud para pasar a latir con gran velocidad contra su pecho, sintiendo aquel ser sagrado como si sus ojos se humedeciesen de dolor y algo lo estuviese atravesando en aquellos instantes de lado a lado; volvió a girarse con brusquedad mientras que el abandono completo del templo comenzaba a indicarle que en efecto, no era algo normal y que aquellos sentimientos tampoco eran los propios**

**Eran un grito de auxilio**

**Uno que había sido apagado de pronto como si solo se hubiese tratado de un eco del pasado**

**-No… no es verdad…**

**Musitó el inugami tragando pesado antes de correr sin saber porque hacia otro de los patios y luego, llevarse dos dedos a la boca y dejar salir un largo y agudo silbido que recorrió todos sus terrenos y territorios de un extremo a otro. Una y otra vez hizo el mismo sonido pero ni siquiera un destello de luz sagrado acudió a su llamado.**

**Eso solo podía significar una cosa**

**-SHIRACHIGO!**

**Gritó con toda la fuerza de su alma antes de transformarse en una esfera de luz blanquecina e intensa y entonces salir disparado en la dirección de la cuál había sentido que venían aquellos lamentos**

**Simplemente no quería… no podía creerlo…**

**Aquello tenía que ser una verdadera pesadilla**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Era demasiado tarde**

**Para cuando había llegado a aquel lugar… simplemente… iba mas allá de lo que quería creer. Se negaba a pensar que eso era verdad.**

**Tanta muerte y tanta sangre no podían provenir de aquellos actos tan infames y fríos por parte de los humanos que aún parecían tener ese color rojo sobre sus manos y celebraban tomando y riendo alrededor de todos aquellos cuerpos que podía verse, ya tenían varios días enterrados y cuyas cabezas faltaban; el inugami cayó de rodillas al darse cuenta de que todos y cada uno pertenecían a lo que alguna vez habían sido sus fieles amigos y ayudantes en el templo.**

**Todos muertos**

**Mas**** allá de cualquier ayuda que él pudiese brindarles en absoluto.**

**Y todos aquellos sonidos que había escuchado eran sus voces, llamándole y preguntándole porqué habían corrido con semejante suerte y cuál había sido su error al siempre estar al pendiente por servir a los humanos y a su señor**

**-Sasayaku…**

**Susurró con mucha suavidad mientras se levantaba nuevamente con tal ligereza que parecía que su cuerpo se había vuelto ingrávido; a su lado, como si de repente el viento se hubiese solidificado una figura de un perro alado apareció a su lado; el hainu parecía preocupado y plegó las blancas alas contra el cuerpo sin atreverse a hacer cualquier sonido o movimiento al haber quedado cubierta la parte superior del rostro de aquel dios con una sombra negra**

**-Quien… quién es responsable de esto?**

**Inquirió en un tono ronco y muy bajo a lo que el perro a su lado se encogió un poco al darse cuenta de que el mayor ya intuía la respuesta… pero buscaba algún tipo de confirmación. O tal vez lo que quería era aferrarse a alguna mínima esperanza de que no era verdad, de que ellos no habían sido capaces… de convencer a aquellos humanos de cometer un acto bajo contra los seres inocentes que daban todo por ellos**

**Todos y cada uno de sus amados shirachigo…**

**Tragó pesado y su expresión se volvió fría e iracunda mientras retorcía las manos y las garras parecían sobresalir unos pocos centímetros mas indicando el nivel de las emociones en aquel inugamique casi podía sentir parpadear la cabeza de todo lo que estaba acumulando**

**No podía matar a los humanos. NO debía.**

**No importaba que tan bajos o miserables luciesen ahora o que tan ineptos podían ser como para antes de tomar cualquier acción, consultarle al respecto.**

**Las energías de su cuerpo comenzaron a brotar en oleadas una tras otra finalmente llamando la atención de aquellos humanos que levantaron la mirada y con un cinismo que rayaba en la burla, algunos se levantaban y le saludaron:**

**-Buenas noches… le gusta nuestro sacrificio para el templo?**

**Las pupilas de la bestia sagrada se contrajeron al comprender finalmente**

**Lo habían hecho a propósito. Ahora podía leer detrás de cada uno de esos rostros y con el movimiento de cada uno de esos cuerpos que tomaban las armas que aquello había sido con el fin de debilitarlo y atacarle… pero porqué? Su boca se quedó seca sin comprender del todo. Tanto tiempo cuidando de ellos, protegiéndoles, luchando y derramando su propia sangre… y eso era lo que recibía como agradecimiento?**

**-Parece ser que en verdad y al final de todo no eras mas que un perro viejo cuya fuerza venía del número**

**El cuerpo del inugami se tensó al ver a sus dos hijos salir de entre la multitud, ambos recargando sobre sus espaldas sendos garrotes y espadas… forjados por maestros youkai.**

**Shikoku**** retrocedió un paso mas por la impresión de todo aquello que por el hecho de temer.**

**-No pudieron… no pueden haber sido ustedes…**

**-Ah…es que no lo esperabas, padre?**

**Inquirió el menor de los hermanos sonriendo para luego, pasarse los dedos manchados en sangre por enfrente de los labios y lamerlos con agrado; el inugami de ojos azules mostró los colmillos en tensión al darse cuenta de que sus propios hijos, aquellos por los que había dejado la vida que deseaba y a los cuáles había criado en su regazo ahora eran parte de una sublevación dentro de lacuál, habían participado en la decapitación de sus espiritus sagrados**

**-Todos sabemos que eres muy débil…**

**Masculló Yuuji sonriendo torcidamente de lado y meciendo un poco mejor su espada en el hombro**

**-Estas tierras y todas estas personas necesitan de alguien que pueda ser firme con el mal que hay en este mundo y que no se entretenga a escuchar historias ridículas sobre demonios con corazón humano o con sentimientos… todos esos seres deben desaparecer y así, la paz que estamos buscando permanecerá por siempre con nosotros!**

**Exclamó levantando esta vez su brazo con todo y el arma a lo que lo siguieron los gritos de los humanos que parecían encantados con sus dos nuevos líderes que pregonaban la destrucción del enemigo**

**El inugami apretó los puños**

**-Ustedes no buscan proteger a los humanos- musitó por lo bajo haciendo que las expresiones de aquellos dos inugami cambiasen levemente a unas serias- siempre les han considerado inferiores pero necesitan de su apoyo porque creen que de esa manera les dejare y les permitiré acabar con la vida de cualquiera que a su punto de vista, sea alguien que no merece existir…**

**Dijo antes de parpadear**

**Uno de aquellos humanos había arrojado una de sus verduras en contra de la bestia sagrada que parpadeó con verdadero desconcierto ante aquel acto… y al parecer, envalentonados pro aquello, el resto de hombres tomaron lo que tenían a la mano para arrojarlo en contra del de cabello trenzado**

**-Fuera de aquí!**

**-Ya no serás nuestro inugami!- gritaron otros- ahora nuestros propios dioses nos protegerán… cuando queramos y como lo queramos!**

**Los dos hijos de Shikoku Inugami se carcajearon y animaron al resto de los humanos a hacer lo propio… y entonces…**

**Un intenso gruñido se escuchó desde el fondo del pecho de aquel ser divino que en un instante, había arrojado una ráfaga de viento iluminada por el blanco de los poderes de aquel inugami que lanzó a todos los humanos presentes hacia el suelo y les dejó inconscientes en el acto; sus dedos se removían por la fuerza de las descargas que lo recorrían mientras sus ojos se volvían completamente blancos en luz y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no eliminar todo aquello que tenía delante suyo**

**Deseaba matarlos… quería acabar con todos…**

**Porqué tenía que quedarse en ese lugar cuando era evidente que despreciaban y menospreciaban cada segundo desde su nacimiento en que sus miserables vidas lo fuesen todo para él?**

**Yuuji**** y Takashi Inugami rugieron en ira al ver toda la luz que irradiaba del cuerpo de su padre y encendieron sus propios cuerpos en luz divina antes de arrojarse hacia el mayor, dispuestos a terminar con su vida tal cuál lo habían hecho con sus sirvientes que yacían miserablemente sin sus cabezas, pudriéndose como esperaban que pronto lo hiciera aquel que les dio la vida en cuanto sus armas lo atravesasen**

**Su padre temblaba y continuaba peleando contra sí mismo para no caer presa de la propia ira que sentía y sin embargo, su pensamiento mas frío había sido el de acabar con la vida de sus dos hijos**

**No merecían… no tenían derecho a respirar en la tierra, de caminar en ese lugar sagrado que tanto había protegido y que ellos habían mancillado con su maldad**

**Maldad…**

**Un nuevo golpe de energía envió lejos a ambos jóvenes que gritaron de dolor al sentir como si miles de cuchillas atravesasen sus cuerpos, derritiendo en sus manos el acero maligno de las armas que habían sido forjadas específicamente para ellos y que ahora dejaban de existir; la luna en la frente de su padre ahora era roja y alargada como muestra del poder controlado que estaba expulsado y que le impedía a los dos inugamis mas jóvenes el ponerse de pie**

**Las energías del adulto volvieron a su cuerpo que continuaba brillando como si él mismo fuese una lumbrera pero finalmente los mas jóvenes pudieron ponerse de pie, maldiciendo por el dolor que sentían en las manos debido a las quemaduras provocadas por lo que alguna vez habían sido armas y que ahora tenían la consistencia de alguna clase de líquido espeso**

**-Maldito… cómo te atreves!?- rugió el mayor de los hermanos con las pupilas empequeñecidas por el odio y esta vez lanzándose directamente a por su padre, pensando en usar sus propias garras para destrozarlo- MUERE!**

**El inugami de la larga trenza volteó su rostro con suavidad hacia su propio hijo con los ojos aún blancos y mostrando una frialdad y severidad completas; el mas joven apenas había quedado cerca del rostro de su progenitor con sus garras cuando este levantó su brazo lentamente hasta dejar su mano en el rostro de su hijo que abrió los ojos esta vez por la sorpresa… y el terror de lo que al parecer ahora notaba**

**Esta vez… no había ni piedad ni compasión**

**De un movimiento lanzó al mayor de sus hijos contra el menor… y extendió su mano hacia donde estos se removían para iniciar nuevamente sus ataques**

**-Realmente odian a los youkai cierto? Y desean exterminarlos- musitó el inugami observándoles- su maldad… ha superado incluso la de aquellos seres por los cuáles estúpidamente se hicieron sentir superiores…**

**Aquellos dos seres se prepararon en su posición para el ataque… pero entonces…**

**-Yu… Yuuji?**

**Una luz extraña comenzó a salir de los cuerpos de ambos inugamis y flotaba hacia la mano extendida de su padre, cada vez con mayor velocidad; en un momento dado, toda aquella luz sagrada y energías abandonada el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes con tal fuerza que estos comenzaron a gritar al percibir como todas sus fuerzas desaparecían, siendo ocupadas por oscuridad y miseria que parecían tocar hasta el mas remoto rincón de sus corazones**

**Ambos hermanos se removieron violentamente y se aferraron la cabeza, rugiendo y maldiciendo aún mas al tiempo que sus ojos perdían esa luz blanca y azul para ser ocupada por un tono dorado en los ojos… con una base rojiza, como la sangre que aún se pintaba en sus garras y dedos**

**-Tanto han odiado a los youkai… de ahora en adelante vivirán como tales y nacerán y crecerán como tales. Esta familia esta maldita por la eternidad. Nunca mas un solo inugami nacera o vendrá a protegerles… ni a ustedes ni a los humanos y cualquier intento de volver a sus raíces sagradas solo les traerá dolor y sufrimiento conforme sean purificados hasta desaparecer; no habrá paz para ninguno de ustedes ni sus futuras generaciones y la muerte les rehuirá a la paz de forma que siempre haya sangre y pérdida cuando esta toque a sus puertas… los humanos y los seres sagrados les serán de maldición incluso sin conviven en paz con estos, no encontrarán alivio alguno puesto que serán perseguidos tal cuál ustedes persiguieron a los demás seres vivos**

**Sus ojos dejaron de brillar y esta vez pudo reflejarse el dolor que sentía al haber hecho aquello mientras sus dos hijos continuaban rugiendo en frustración y dolor, arañándose a sí mismos especialmente cuando uno de estos pudo ver el reflejo de sus orbes rojas en un escudo cercano**

**-PADRE!**

**-Son mis hijos… no puedo matarlos. Pero tampoco puedo dejarles ir sin castigo…- musitó**

**Y entonces, comenzó a flotar hacia el cielo y a brillar con suavidad.**

**Esta vez el dolor era demasiado y las lágrimas aparecieron sobre sus mejillas, especialmente al voltear un poco el rostro y entonces, toparse con aquel hombre que le había seguido la mayor parte del camino… y que había tenido mucha razón al pedirle que lo dejara todo para irse juntos**

**-Debí de hacerte caso…**

**Susurró Shikoku con un tono amable y suave mientras que Daiko Ohinezumi corría para acercarse mas a donde el otro ya dejaba el suelo**

**-En verdad lo lamento tanto…**

**-No puedes irte… no puedes hacer esto!- exclamó el dios rata mientras que a su lado se posaba el hainu que había ido a buscarlo para que este detuviese al inugami que ya estaba a varios metros sobre la tierra- todo esto puede solucionarse!**

**-Hum…- el de cabello plata sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras continuaba su ascenso hacia el cielo nocturno sobre su cabeza- me temo que no puedo. No… no sería capaz de seguir a su lado con todas estas emociones negativas en mi interior… ya no sería capaz de proteger a los humanos como es debido…**

**-Aún hay oportunidad!**

**-Daiko…- susurró de pronto el inugami abriendo los ojos y cambiando su gesto a uno serio- los humanos… nosotros nacimos para protegerlos porque fueron creados como una de las maravillasmas hermosas de los dioses… pero aún así…- un poco mas allá algunas mujeres se acercaban a los desmayados como si trataran de hacerlos despertar- no son todo lo que nos hacen creer. Es irónico, no te parece? A veces aquello que parece puro tiene mas crueldad y frialdad en su interior mientras que quien se supone que no conozca nada mas que la maldad, demuestra tener la luz de la bondad consigo…**

**Se vió una mano antes de negar con la cabeza**

**-Como inugami por mas que desee abandonar a los seres humanos, no puedo…- musitó antes de observar desde la altura los cuerpos de sus propios sirvientes- por favor… mis pequeños, les suplico que atiendan a mi voz una última vez. Solo si consideran… que aún hay bondad en el mundo que merezca ser protegida… si consienten en dar su luz una vez mas a pesar de las crueldades que esta vida tenga para todos… si me brindan de esa compasión y amor que siempre me mostraron… regresen… una vez mas a cuidar de ellos… son ingenuos y no conocen la verdad detrás de las cosas… aún son débiles y manipulables…**

**Algunos cuerpos enterrados comenzaron a brillar, sorprendiendo a quienes iban despertando al darse cuenta de las luces divinas que emanaban de aquellos seres que habían asesinado… y que ahora flotaban como un tipo de luz que de poco en poco, comenzaba a tomar forma**

**-El pecado de sus muertes no quedará sin castigo… puedo jurárselos- musitó Shikoku sonriendo con tristeza- cuando sean llamados… si responden a ello, traerán bendición y luz y al mismo tiempo, maldición… continuarán siendo una lumbrera para la esperanza y al mismo tiempo serán capaces de recordarles con la misma frialdad todo aquello por lo que sufrieron y que tendrán que pagar en vida quienes los convoquen…**

**Añadió antes de sentir como su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo y voltear para observar a su mejor amigo, amante y compañero que lloraba con fuerza y continuaba suplicándole que volviese**

**Que**** ironía**

**-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver… te estaré esperando para cuando sientas que ha llegado el momento**

**Dijo mostrándole al dios rata el mismo gesto cariñoso de siempre, cerrando los ojos y encogiendo la cabeza entre los hombros antes de extender una mano hacia delante… y desaparecer de golpe en un destello de luz que se desvaneció en un segundo**

**Daiko**** permaneció observando el cielo durante algunos segundos para después, observar su mano en la cuál descansaban un par de pendientes azules.**

**"Y aún así… no puedo dejar realmente mi labor en este mundo, verdad?  
las bestias sagradas nacimos para proteger a los humanos… bien o mal…**

**Somos sus guías y protectores.**

**No debo de abandonarles pero no tengo las fuerzas para confrontarles nuevamente**

**Solo si… si en mi sangre, dentro de toda esa maldad y odio algún día**

**La piedad, la compasión y el amor son capaces de volver a unirse en**

**Un solo momento…**

**Si el dolor es capaz de transformarse en perdón**

**Si la maldad puede transformarse en la esperanza de alguien mas**

**Entonces…**

**Solo entonces… podremos regresar"**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	14. Castigado

**N/A.- Para Leyva-chan que hace varias semanas me ayudó a imaginar este triste, patético y divertidísimo escenario xD**

**.**

**.**

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 14**

**"Castigado"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La pequeña luz que se había elevado hacia el cielo ahora se desvanecía con suavidad ante la mirada de ambos inu que la habían seguido hasta ese momento**

**El cielo sobre sus cabezas ahora dejaba ver tonos tintos, rojizos y anaranjados conforme el astro rey se elevaba aún sin aparecer por sobre las montañas pero cuyos rayos lejanos y potentes ya brindaban aquel espectáculo de colores indicando que el amanecer ya se cernía sobre ellos; la luna y las estrellas ya comenzaban a desvanecerse de la vista de cualquiera que aún intentase percibirlas, así como lo había hecho la voz de la bestia sagrada que apenas emitió un suspiro al terminar con aquella historia.**

**El silencio se apoderó del jardín solo unos instantes**

**Unos segundos después, el cálido cantar de varios gallos comenzó a romper con los dominios de la noche así como los dulces sonidos del despertar de las aves que iniciaban junto con estos un nuevo día.**

**El clima fresco y húmedo daba paso a la tibieza matinal y el aroma de los primeros alimentos que comenzaban a prepararse comenzó a flotar en el ambiente dando un toque energetizante y hogareño a todo el lugar; como cosa extraña esta vez no había nada que revelase la presencia de los shirachigo preparando el desayuno lo que significaba que por lo menos ese día, no se encargarían de esa labor**

**O tal vez era su día libre**

**Nanako movió un poco las orejas y parpadeó un segundo**

**"Que las cosechas crezcan saludables y que el poblado vecino donde mi hermano reside no sea atacado esta temporada tampoco"**

**Suspiró**

**-Si la petición ha sido tan temprano supongo que significa que acaban de llegar noticias de nuevos ataques cerca de aquí…**

**Musitó el chico para si mismo mientras que el otro le observaba con seriedad y algo de frialdad.**

**El inugami suspiró profundo para luego colocar sus manos de forma vertical una frente a la otra para comenzar a concentrar algo de energía entre estas, de manera que una ligera esfera comenzó a formarse**

**-De qué estas hablando?**

**-Los rezos de los humanos que vienen al monte y al templo- explicó el chico con la mirada aún puesta en lo que hacía- no acostumbran subir hasta aca arriba ya que con dejar sus pedidos en el pequeño santuario al pie del monte- dijo con calma- es raro cuando suben hasta aquí arriba porque saben que no suelo estar y cuando estoy, por lo general voy al pueblo seguido y ahí mismo me piden lo que necesitan…**

**-Te acercas demasiado a los humanos… no se supone que deberías estar mas apartado de ellos? Por lo que cuentas tu antepasado terminó aprendiendo a las malas maneras acerca de ello…**

**Musitó el inuyoukai entornando apenas los ojos mientras que el mas joven reía suavemente**

**-Supongo… pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Además… -añadió separando las manos y dejando que aquella energía se dividiese en dos esferas pequeñas- si no bajo con ellos jamás podré saber realmente lo que les preocupa y en lo que puedo ayudarles. Estar encerrado y cómodo en un templo es algo muy fácil. Salir y ayudar directamente a las personas cuando lo necesitan incluso cuando no te lo han pedido es lo que se supone que debería de hacernos diferentes… y de esta manera podemos descubrir que incluso dentro de la mas infinita oscuridad puede haber algo o alguien que merece ser salvado… incluso nosotros mismos**

**Musitó antes de sonreir hacia aquellas pequeñas luces**

**-Ahora vayan y cumplan con su deber**

**Las dos pequeñas esferas de energía pura se elevaron danzando en circulos entre ellas mismas antes de lanzarse en diferentes direcciones y desaparecer de la vista de ambos seres**

**Sesshomaru permaneció observando el cielo que ya presentaba un tono celeste clarísimo señal de que ya era de día como tal para luego, gruñir un poco y volver a clavar sus ojos dorados en la espalda de aquel niño que continuaba con la mirada clavada en el cielo como si de este fuese a caerle algún premio por aquellas buenas acciones; en verdad no podía existir alguien que diera algo sin recibir nada a cambio, cierto?**

**No era así como se movía el mundo y tarde o temprano, ese mocoso se iba a dar cuenta a las malas**

**Como le había ocurrido a él en tantas ocasiones**

**Además…**

**-Nanako**

**El aludido volteó un poco por sobre su hombro con curiosidad ya que hacia poco que el youkai había comenzado a hablar y sin perder el tiempo le había comenzado a llamar directamente por su nombre y sin ningún honorífico de por medio. Al menos le tranquilizaba pensar que se había sentido lo suficientemente cómodo con él como para saltarse todo el protocolo de golpe… o lo veía literalmente como un chiquillo que no requería de mayores respetos.**

**O tal vez era el hecho de que eran diferentes criaturas a sus ojos y en su caso como bestia sagrada, era algo inferior y no tenía porque tratarle de ninguna otra forma**

**Sin importar lo que pasase por su mente… a él no le importaba**

**Le agradaba escucharle llamarlo de esa manera**

**-Dime?**

**-Podrías explicarme… -dijo el inu convirtiendo sus pupilas en unas rendijas aún mas pequeñas y apretadas- que tonterías me contaste hace rato?**

**-Uh?**

**-Eso de que los inuyoukai venimos de los inugami y que fue por culpa de dos idiotas inferiores que nosotros existimos a modo de castigo**

**Puntualizó el de ojos dorados a lo que al mas joven le brotó una diminuta gota de sudor en la nuca, encorvándose un poco al comenzar a entender de donde iba todo aquello. Por supuesto. Los youkai eran muy orgullosos en lo referente a sus raíces como tales; era algo que debía de haberse esperado mientras le explicaba el cómo era posible que él pudiese ser diferente de aquellos a quienes los humanos adoraban en su mayor parte.**

**Se rascó la mejilla con una uña esta vez sin ver al otro**

**-Pues… no se como aclararlo- confesó antes de cerrar los ojos algo apenado- pero es que así son las cosas… no es algo malo, digo, a final de cuentas existen criaturas poderosas como tú sin importar lo que hayan hecho O-Yuujisama y O-Takeshisama y si no fuera por lo que hicieron tú nunca hubieras nacido y no nos hubiéramos conocido…**

**-Entonces… si esas criaturas no hubiesen sido castigadas, estás diciendo que yo, Sesshomaru tendría que verme como un ser sagrado forzado a doblegarme a los deseos de los patéticos humanos en lugar de sentirme orgulloso de que soy un ser poderoso que no existe para ser utilizado como objeto o como utilería para nadie? Que me muestre patético y sumiso?**

**Y entonces se detuvo de hablar mientras sentía que el estómago le daba un vuelco y que algo frío se extendía hasta sus pies**

**Eso… eso era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido**

**Lo habían capturado, humillado y utilizado cual vil regalo solo para que ese mocoso extendiera su protección y todo lo demás hacia un youkai**

**Uno que según palabras del otro debía de exterminar por propia regla de sus similares**

**Demonios…**

**Una sombra cubrió el rostro de aquel hombre y al mismo tiempo comenzó a temblar conforme un aura maligna y rojiza empezaba a rodearlo haciendo que el juuseiyu se girase completamente para verle y entonces miles de gotitas de sudor comenzaron a brotar una tras otra en la paste posterior de su cabeza**

**-S... S… Sesshomaru…?**

**Llamó suavemente con un tono tembloroso de voz comenzando a tener algo de pánico**

**Y al siguiente segundo todo su cuerpo se erizó velozmente al ver los ojos rojos sobre un fondo oscuro y demoniaco de su pareja que los clavaba directamente en su alma, casi convirtiéndola en cenizas por el odio y el resentimiento que le impregnaba al saberse humillado no solamente por la confesión acerca de su ascendencia sino por el asunto por el cuál habían terminado casados ambos sin derecho a réplica**

**Era una visión completamente aterradora**

**-Eh…**

**-No entres…**

**Dijo en un tono oscuro y maligno el youkai antes de darle la espalda de golpe con los puños apretados y dirigirse al interior del templo; Nanako bajó muy apenas las orejas y comenzó a seguirlo con lentitud pero apenas y había colocado un pie en una de las rocas que daba inicio al escalón de ingreso cuando el otro se había detenido de golpe y había vlteado el rostro para verle con frialdad y dureza haciendo que el otro volviera a erizarse**

**-Te quedarás afuera**

**Ordenó Sesshomaru haciendo que el chico plegase completamente las orejas hasta que quedaron aplastadas contra el cráneo y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos**

**-Eh!?**

**Chilló un poco**

**-Pero qué hice!**

**-Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que me canse de ello! Dormirás afuera**

**Espetó el de ojos dorados antes de ingresar por completo al templo dejando al inugami llorando sin entender que había ocurrido como para hacer enfadar tanto a su pareja que ahora le negaba el ingreso a su propio hogar; pero si solo había estado respondiendo a una de sus dudas y había intentado ser todo lo amable que podía con un tema que era evidente que no le iba a resultar nada cómodo!**

**Porqué lo castigaba?**

**Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza y los brazos de forma derrotada antes de gemir**

**-Con razón dicen que esto del matrimonio es todo un entrenamiento de fuerza**

**Se rió en un tono bajo para luego emitir un nuevo suspiro suave**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Un sonido de platos cayendo al suelo y la comida haciendo un sonido pegajoso atravesó la calma del mediodía en aquel templo**

**El inugami, señor de aquellas tierras y territorio sagrado…**

**Tan solo veía aquello con un tic por debajo de un ojo mientras movía a intervalos las orejas hacia los lados por lo que se le presentaba en una vasija hueca y normal, como si se estuviese alimentando a una mascota o a cualquier animal de callejón que hubiese terminado rogando por alimentos en el templo**

**No, incluso una mascota sería mejor tratada**

**-Sesshomaru…**

**El chico picó aquello con una garra. Parecían trozos de carne gruesa cubiertas con algún tipo de sustancia marrón pegajosa que se podría pensar que era comestible si no fuera por el extraño aroma que brotaba de aquello; incluso le parecía sentir que si abría lo que parecía ser la cosa sólida se encontraría con que o estaba vivo o se trataba de carne de youkai vilmente cruda tal cual se suponía que estos usaban como alimento**

**Tragó pesado y volteó a ver a su pareja que al menos estaba teniendo con el agua que colocaba en otra vasija en el suelo para no derramarla**

**El youkai de ojos dorados no levantó la vista hasta que hubo terminado con aquello y entonces, se enderezó con la jarra de metal en las manos y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio al mas joven que se encontraba sentado en el suelo de madera de la banqueta**

**-Qué quieres?**

**-Eh… no es que no aprecie la comida- dijo con suavidad intentando sonreírle antes de percibir que el otro entornaba los ojos suavemente- pero… exactamente que es?**

**-Acaso importa?**

**Inquirió en un tono seco y frío que hizo que cualquier petición por un par de palillos para tomar los alimentos se fuese con la brisa que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza**

**El inu mas joven negó repetidamente **

**-Muchas gracias por la comida!**

**Soltó de forma cantarina antes de ver como el otro hombre tan solo le veía un segundo mas para luego, regresar al interior del templo. Nanako suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos para luego recostarse de lado apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano mientras observaba aquello con lo que debía de pasar la hora de la comida; no se imaginaba que tanto pudo haber hecho enojar al otro para que lo tratase así pero si eso lo hacía sentir cómodo y tranquilo**

**Bueno, no era que no estuviese acostumbrado a comer directamente del suelo, después de todo cuando era cachorro solía hacerlo por resultarle mas fácil que hacer equilibrio al no poder enderezarse como los demás**

**Levantó la vista al cielo y permaneció pensativo durante varios segundos**

**Si así estaba reaccionando por algo tan pequeño… cómo se pondría en cuando se enterase que en otro universo él era el padre de su marido y que al día siguiente irían a conseguir la aprobación de su madre y padres de aquella línea temporal?**

**Las nubes pasaban con suavidad por encima de aquel templo.**

**En el interior de aquella edificación el inuyoukai se movía para leer un pergamino cercano colocado a un lado de uno de los tantos fuegos que se encontraban en la cocina del lugar; encontrándose a solas se permitió que su mirada se volviese algo preocupada mientras releía nuevamente las instrucciones para lo que se suponía que había cocinado. Según él lo había hecho tan perfectamente como todo lo que hacía… pero era evidente que al chico aquello no le había parecido comestible.**

**Por ende tenía que significar que estaba mal**

**Se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de volverse a la olla donde se podía percibir aquella comida y entonces, frunció el ceño para servirse él mismo.**

**Por supuesto que los alimentos no estaban mal. Aunque jamás en su vida había aprendido a cocinar y cuando se alimentaba lo hacía a su manera y donde nadie mas lo viese; si acaso él observaba discretamente a Rin y a Jaken cuando se preparaban sus cosas pero nunca las había puesto en práctica; y sin embargo ahora que estaba casado, bien o mal, tenía la obligación de ver por los alimentos de su pareja cuando la servidumbre no se encargase de esas labores**

**Probó algo de aquello y refunfuñó**

**No estaba nada mal! Para ser su primera vez cocinando cuando jamás había puesto una mano en esos asuntos de mujeres, lo había hecho como se esperaba de una buena esposa! Entonces porqué los gestos del otro?**

**Gruñó y negó con la cabeza**

**Eran dos criaturas totalmente diferentes. Y obviamente buscaba humillarle de seguro**

**Aunque ahora que lo pensaba…**

**Volteó por sobre su hombro hacia la salida de la cocina al pasillo interno con un sentimiento levemente de culpa en el pecho.**

**No.**

**En realidad era él quien lo estaba degradando al dejarle caer los alimentos como si literalmente fuese un vil animal cuando se trataba de un ser que era respetado incluso en silencio por sus propios enemigos y sin embargo, lo estaba dejando hacer; aún estaba enojado y no tenía intenciones de dejarle entrar al templo hasta que se le pasase aquella sensación de frustración y enojo pero… en cierta forma, tampoco era correcto lo que hacía**

**Sonrió un poco**

**Qué tanto soportaría aquel chiquillo antes de estallar en su contra?**

**No debería, pero sentía curiosidad.**

**Y aquella noche…**

**-Auuuuuh, auuuuuuh, auuuuuuuh**

**Eran los lamentos mas lastimeros y patéticos que había escuchado en sus mil trescientos años de vida**

**-Auuuuh, Auuh, Auhh, Auuuuuuuuuuuh!**

**-Maldita sea, deja de llorar como si fueras una cría recién parida**

**El youkai gruñó dándole la espalda a la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos leyendo otros de los pergaminos del templo que trataban acerca de la existencia y leyenda de otros demonios y sus influencias entre los humanos y los seres sagrados; y asomado en el borde del marco con unos ojos gigantescos y húmedos, su "flamante y totalmente adulto" marido le lloraba intentando conseguir algo de lástima**

**Aullaba y gemía de forma continua y aguda comenzando a crispar los nervios del hombre de ojos dorados que hizo una leve mueca**

**-Eres patético… en verdad no puedes simplemente quedarte afuera y dormir, perseguir tu sombra o algo como eso? Y no te atrevas a aullarle a la luna que eso es lo mas triste y bajo que podría hacer alguien de nuestra clase…**

**-No es eso…**

**Dijo con tono lloroso el inugami aún con sus enormes ojos azules anegados en lágrimas pero al mismo tiempo moviendo la enorme y felpuda cola que alcanzaba a verse por sobre su cabeza**

**-Pero hace frío aquí afuera, Sessh…**

**-Cómo me llamaste?- inquirió con dureza el adulto haciendo que el otro volviese a emitir un llorido y se encogiese del otro lado del marco**

**-Solo digo que me estoy congelando- insistió con voz inocente y adolorida- aunque sea aviéntame un tapete o dejame dormir en el pasillo pero no afuera en la noche… yo solito… sin nadie que vea por mi…**

**-Como que ya estás demasiado grandecito como para necesitar de mami**

**Gruñó el youkai inspirando profundo y cada vez mas fastidiado**

**-Crece de una buena vez, no me irás a decir que jamás has dormido solo en el exterior, o si?- preguntó observándole por sobre el hombro a lo que el chico se apoyó nuevamente en el marco de la ventana con los ojos cerrados**

**-Si, he dormido solo… MUCHOS años. No tendré miles de años como tu pero cuando ya comienzas a contar de cincuenta en cincuenta y luego de cien en cien, te das cuenta de que es demasiados ceros como para seguírtela pasando solo**

**Gimió para luego volver a gemir y a llorar cual cachorro.**

**Al menos hasta que una cubetada de agua helada le cayó de golpe desde la ventana haciéndole emitir un chillido con fuerza y erizarse, antes de temblar descontroladamente abrazandose los brazos**

**-ESTA GÉLIDA!**

**-Pues aún te faltan muchos ceros por vivir, eres un youkai… o lo que seas y no vas a tener una vida muy corta, vete haciendo a la idea**

**Gruñó el de ojos dorados observándole con gesto amenazante**

**-Y aunque no lo parezca necesito algo de paz y tranquilidad mientras me entretengo haciendo algo en este insignificante y maldito lugar. Odio estar aquí, detesto no poder moverme del mismo sitio y si voy al menos a ponerme a leer un poco de la basura que tienes guardada para no comenzar a enloquecer espero que sea en silencio… AHORA DEJA DE LLORAR!**

**Rugió mostrando sus ojos en un tono rojo que hizo que el inugami saltase para que luego este mismo cerrase los ojos ante el golpe dado por la esterilla de bambú al caer sobre la ventana para que ya no pudiese asomarse**

**La luz se apagó en el interior de aquel sitio dejándolo a oscuras mientras Sesshomaru tomaba aquellos pergaminos y se dirigía a donde el otro solía dormir con él**

**Ya sabía que al día siguiente le permitiría entrar pero…**

**Con aquellas actitudes, realmente no lo quería cerca**

**Mientras tanto y de madrugada en una esquina del jardín el pobre inugami temblaba encogido en si mismo y con una lagrima cayendo de uno de sus ojos**

**-Maldita sea… en verdad está helando aquí afuera…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	15. Bajo la estatua

**.**

**.**

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 15**

**"Bajo la Estatua"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Había tratado de dormir aunque sin éxito.**

**Algo en todo aquello estaba muy mal y la intranquilidad y la sensación de que algo faltaba eran cada vez mas presentes de forma que no importaba como se acomodara en el futón, nada lograba tenerlo tranquilo o en una posición aceptable para su descanso; mantuvo los ojos cerrados tanto tiempo como le fue posible para después, abrirlos y emitir un gruñido cansino al darse cuenta de que sin importar lo que hiciese, no iba a lograr conciliar el sueño.**

**Ya hacía rato que había dejado su lectura puesto que se sentía inquieto y no podía explicar con claridad qué era lo que le empujaba aquella sensación de vacío.**

**No estaba la pequeña peste que era su actual pareja y que había conseguido que dejase de lloriquear cual cachorro recién parido y por un momento había llegado a creer que lograría calmarse y relajarse lo suficiente como para concentrarse en aquellos pergaminos que le resultaban curiosos y que hablaban de eras pasadas y de eventos de los cuáles el no había tenido ningún conocimiento, de guerras y viajes hechos por otras criaturas y de las cuáles incluso dudaba que su madre conociese.**

**Pero finalmente se había rendido a que su concentración no podía ir mas allá y se había retirado a dormir a la habitación que por obligación compartía con el otro**

**Claro que esperaba que ahora que se encontraba solo, la experiencia fuese mas placentera ante la ausencia de la incomodidad de verse forzado a tener que tenderse al lado de otro ser por el cuál si acaso comenzaba a tener un cierto nivel de tolerancia, en agradecimiento mudo por el buen trato y la cordialidad que le mostraba muy a pesar de los motivos por los cuáles ahora se encontraban atados el uno al otro.**

**Sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario, lo que hizo que el youkai de ojos dorados se colocase un brazo sobre un lado de la cabeza y gruñese en fastidio.**

**No podía creer que pudiese extrañar tanto a la pequeña niña humana o incluso a su leal pero ruidoso sirviente que de alguna manera siempre le alertaban por si algo sucedía a sus alrededores; pero en aquel templo, la calma era tan absoluta y silenciosa que simplemente le taladraba la mente con desesperación.**

**"Maldito Inuyasha"**

**Pensó sin estar seguro de porqué, tal vez solo acostumbrado a culparlo por todo lo malo que ocurría en su vida, aunque el hanyou ni siquiera estuviese enterado de las cosas que ahora transcurrían en la vida de su medio hermano y mucho menos, fuera el causante; pero le daba un cierto alivio a su espíritu el poder tener a alguien a quien cargar con sus errores o con cualquier evento que se saliese de su poder de control.**

**Enterró suavemente sus garras en la almohada y apretó los parpados, intentando nuevamente dormir.**

**Y esta vez, algo nuevo acudió al fondo de su mente. **

**Abrió lentamente los ojos y emitió un suspiro quedo, dándose cuenta por primera vez de qué era lo que lo incomodaba en aquella situación, en medio de ese gigantesco templo que conseguía con su silencio aplastar la seguridad que por lo general tenía el gran ex lord; sus pensamientos se habían movido a los sucesos de aquella noche y entonces, reconoció con algo de irritación que aquello que se le antojaba antinatural en su situación era justamente, la ausencia del inugami a su lado.**

**Movió suavemente uno de sus dedos golpeteándolo quedamente contra el piso de madera.**

**Desde que viviese en aquel lugar, el chico había permanecido a su lado cada noche o al menos, aquellas en las que este no tuviese que salir a cumplir con sus deberes.**

**Los primeros días simplemente dormía sentado al lado del futón para no incomodarle con la obligación de su presencia a pesar de que la norma sería que durmiesen en habitaciones separadas pero parecía que en su caso no era así; de igual manera, al menos en ese sentido respeto su espacio personal aun por encima del hecho de que, si lo quisiera, hubiese podido hacer con él lo que quisiese sin importarle su opinión.**

**Fue hasta un par de semanas después que terminó yaciendo a su lado, pensando primero Sesshomaru que tal vez el joven inu estaba cediendo a su poder de tenerlo, para notar después de que, conforme al carácter que siempre le mostraba el niño, este simplemente estaba demasiado agotado como para dormir sentado sin caerse sobre un costado.**

**En ese momento el propio youkai aceptó sin queja aquello, mas que nada por su propio pensamiento continuo de que por honor debía de complacer a su pareja y por otra parte, porque le sentaba algo curioso el ver como el niño parecía no buscar molestarle con aquello y que se disculpaba cada vez que notaba que se acercaba demasiado, con una expresión contrita y mareada que de poco en poco, se ganaba la gracia del inuyoukai aunque no lo admitiese.**

**Esas noches, su cuerpo comenzó a acostumbrarse al extraño calor que emanaba del otro… y era ahora cuando reconocía lo extraño e inquietante que era, simplemente ya no tener eso.**

**Y no era la primera vez que lo sentía.**

**Siempre que el niño se ausentaba del templo, así percibía su falta solo que la disimulaba al pasar aquellos momentos entreteniendo su mente en cualquier otra cosa y rara vez, se acostaba en el futón con aquella misma sensación que con cada ocasión se intensificaba mas y mas. Se movió hasta quedar con la vista en el techo y frunció el ceño, meditando en aquello y los motivos detrás del sentirse de una forma que le era tan poco propia.**

**Quizás eran sus propias hormonas, después de todo, estas ahora reaccionaban de acuerdo a lo que debía de pasar y su cuerpo parecía buscar al otro, llamándolo a pesar de que el inuyoukai lo que menos deseaba era tener que pasar por los asuntos propios de su nueva posición.**

**Y como llamado por aquel pensamiento, un nuevo dolor punzante atravesó su cuerpo desde el fondo de su vientre, haciéndole gruñir nuevamente y apretar las sábanas del futón al grado de que sus garras desgarraron un poco de este; el calor corrió en su zona baja y apretó los ojos tan fuerte que la cabeza le cimbró pero lo ignoró dentro de su propia irritación al verse pasar por una situación tan humillante.**

**Tragó pesado y retuvo el ardor que ahora parecía ubicarse en sus ojos.**

**No lloraría.**

**Siempre había retenido esos deseos incluso en los momentos mas dolorosos de su vida, todos y cada uno. Había soportado el guardarse las lágrimas cuando perdiese todo lo que tenía, el dolor de la purificación, el verse en condición de hembra para un ser sagrado y ahora, aquel aroma que le rodeaba y que indicaba que estaba listo para recibir a su pareja y sellarlo todo no iba a romper con la última fortaleza que le quedaba.**

**Realmente necesitaba desahogar aquello de alguna manera.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Por su parte conforme el amanecer se acercaba, un inugami permanecía enroscado debajo de una de las estatuas del templo como si buscase algún tipo de refugio para la frialdad de la noche.**

**No era que no estuviese acostumbrado a estar a la intemperie… pero la verdad era, que odiaba tener que hacerlo.**

**Cuando era cachorro y vivía con su madre, el solo hecho de poder refugiarse en el calor de sus ropas o su pelo eran suficientes para tenerle tranquilo y hacerle saber seguro, pero cuando se perdiese y se viese forzado a andar a solas, todo aquello se había resumido en la tensión de no poder dormir y tener que permanecer alerta para no ser devorado; muchas cosas las había aprendido de su madre y de las historias que le contaba sobre como poder andar a solas pero aún así, sus primeras experiencias no habían sido precisamente alentadoras.**

**Desde que pudiese vivir en el templo y a menos que estuviese en una misión, siempre prefería volver a casa.**

**Movió las orejas y apretó aún mas la afelpada cola alrededor de su cuerpo, enterrando su nariz en esta para luego, mover suavemente las orejas y mover sus ojos hacia su hogar que permanecia en quietud y silencio.**

**Ni siquiera alguna luz le indicaba que hubiese alguna lámpara de aceite encendida por lo que Sesshomaru debía de haberse retirado a dormir; de la misma forma, no había crujidos o sonidos que le indicasen movimiento alguno, lo que de alguna forma le inquietó. No era normal que el youkai de ojos dorados durmiese así que no estaba muy seguro de que pensar pero al menos, el fuerte aroma que recorría la casa y que indicaba el estado hormonal del otro, le decía que seguía vivo y en el mismo sitio.**

**Se removió nuevamente en el suelo debajo de aquella efigie antes de bostezar.**

**Tenía que tratar de dormir, desde que fuese una cría su madre lo había condicionado a ello, pero… en aquellos instantes, simplemente no podía.**

**No tenía en nada que ver el que su naturaleza le indicase que iba siendo tiempo de hacer las cosas como se debían e incluso, el que estuviese bajo el amparo de las estrellas en lugar de tener el confort de una buena cobija; era sencillamente que en su interior sabía que había algo muy incorrecto en el hecho de estar tan separado del otro que ni siquiera podía percibir su respiración o percibir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, indicándole que no había problemas.**

**Definitivamente, estaba preocupado por el otro.**

**Se enderezó apoyando el peso sobre las manos y movió una vez mas las orejas, observando el templo y pensando en si sería buena idea el ingresar de todas maneras, aunque fuese para dormir en uno de los pasillos internos… cuando la imagen mental del enorme hijo del general apareció, con un aura negra y roja y una mirada blanca y feroz**

**"Solo pretende pensar en desobedecerme"**

**-No, ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza…**

**Gimió en un tono muy bajo mientras tragaba y pegaba ambas orejas al cráneo, abriendo grandemente los ojos. **

**Y entonces comenzó a reir.**

**No estaba seguro de porqué aquello le causaba tanta gracia. Quizás por el hecho de que comenzaba a tomar ese comportamiento que sus compañeros de trabajo decían, que correspondía a alguien a quien la esposa manejaba a completo gusto; y muy probablemente tenían razón pero por algún motivo en su interior comenzaba a darse cuenta y a aceptar el hecho de que, no le importaba en absoluto el hacer aquel tipo de cosas si con eso calmaba y hacía feliz al otro.**

**"Hacerlo feliz"**

**Pensó mientras sus parpados bajaban apenas. **

**Ni siquiera podía decir exactamente cuando había comenzado a importarle si el otro estaba feliz con aquello, a pesar de su propio resquemor al tener que tratar con un youkai al que conocía de forma familiar y del que le había tomado tanto tiempo entender y perdonar; y que ahora, como si se tratase de una burla o un juego del destino, tenía que verse obligado a cuidar y proteger de cualquier daño que pudiese recibir.**

**Pero que tan forzado era realmente aquello?**

**Cerró los ojos y apoyó un lado del rostro en una mano, ondeando suavemente la cola.**

**Si debía de sincerarse consigo mismo, de alguna manera había llegado a un punto en que si cuidaba del hombre de ojos dorados, era porque quería hacerlo. El día que hubiese salido de los límites de su protección y que lo hubiese encontrado a punto de ser mancillado por aquel lobo de montaña…**

**Esa situación lo había sacado de sí.**

**No lo había meditado ni tomado a consideración, la sangre que llevaba en sus venas había hervido y exigía a gritos la cabeza de aquel ser, solo por percibir y notar el terror en la posición y la tensión del otro, haciéndole perder el control sobre sus actos y lanzarse a fuerza de mordeduras sobre el otro youkai para hacerle retroceder y entender que si realmente deseaba lastimar al inuyoukai iba a tener que matarle primero.**

**Las obligaciones por rango, por ser su protegido o porque estaba obligado según el honor habían quedado como meros adornos al aire.**

**En aquellos instantes, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era alejar cualquier peligro de su pareja de cualquier forma o con cualquier método del que dispusiese, manteniendo siempre en cuenta que no podía utilizar del todo su poder para no herir en el camino a ese ser que dependía ahora tanto de su existencia; el cuerpo le latía como nunca lo había hecho mientras en un segundo se forzaba a no asesinar como era debido a aquel invasor, aún siendo fecha que le recorría un ardor extraño en el alma al pensar que había dejado escapar un rival.**

**Nanako suspiró cansinamente y con su mano libre se talló los ojos**

**Ni hablar.**

**Temía confesarse a sí mismo lo que creía comenzaba a sentir, puesto que le costaba reconocer si aquello eran las emociones normales en alguien acostumbrado a proteger la vida de quien tuviese delante… o si era algo mas.**

**Al menos estaba seguro de que, de dejar la opinión a sus padres estos se negarían rotundamente.**

**Definitivo.**

**Solo esperaba que aquella mañana que se acercaba, Sesshomaru no estuviese tan de mal humor como para continuar impidiéndole el ingreso al hogar… y que pudiese convencerlo de acompañarlo al palacio de su abuela para conseguir su bendición; claro que debía de entender que una vez ocurriese eso y que lo llevase a recibir la bendición de su abuelo fallecido también, probablemente moriría devorado por quien sería su esposa, pero…**

**Bueno, al menos sería una muerte feliz.**

**O eso creía.**

**No que tuviese raras aficiones para la tortura pero de alguna manera, el imaginarse al otro destazándolo de puro coraje al ver como estaban relacionados, lo hacía sonreir.**

**Definitivamente, algo de la locura familiar seguramente se le había traspasado por los genes.**

**De un momento a otro, el inugami saltó al percibir algo pesado que se acomodaba a su lado como si fuese algo para apoyarse, abriendo grandemente los ojos y volteando apenas para observar al inuyoukai que de repente, estaba sentado junto a él sin observarle mientras se abrazaba las rodillas contra el pecho; el inugami movió las orejas nuevamente como gesto curioso pero sin atreverse a mover por temor a que aquello fuese sencillamente, parte de su cansada imaginación**

**O es que acaso se había quedado dormido?**

**Enderezó un poco mejor su cuerpo para quedar al mismo nivel del otro, sin dejar de observarle con asombro mientras que este permanecía rio y sereno, como si simplemente el mas joven no existiese.**

**-Sesshomaru?**

**Llamó con suavidad y un tono leve que dejaba ver su preocupación**

**-Todo está bien?... sucedió algo?**

**No recibió respuesta alguna, lo que hizo que la mirada del chico esta vez complementase a su gesto de desconcierto ante el hecho de que tal vez algo estuviese incomodando o haciendo sentir mal al otro… hasta que percibió como este cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en su hombro, como ya lo había hecho en aquella ocasión de las escaleras, cuando prometiesen que ambos respetarían el hecho de que solo serían ellos dos y nadie mas.**

**Sus labios se separaron muy apenas para luego, sentir como el inuyaoukai emitía un suspiro muy bajo y su cuerpo se relajaba, como si finalmente estuviese dejándolo rendir al sueño que era tan inusual entre los de su especie, haciendo que el gesto del dueño de aquel lugar cambiase a uno enternecido, sonriendo muy apenas y sin atreverse a abrazarlo a sabiendas de que aunque los pasos que daban de poco en poco iban estrechándose mas, todavía había ciertas cosas que debían de aguardar el momento apropiado**

**"Ya veo… tampoco te sentías cómodo estando solo"**

**Pensó para sí mismo.**

**Claro.**

**Eso le daba una perspectiva nueva acerca de lo que debía de ser la vida de aquel hombre que siempre se mostraba ante todos como un ser completamente solitario, que prefería moverse sin compañía a tener que cargar con otras presencias a su alrededor.**

**Pero era una mentira**

**Aquel youkai no estaba en su hogar materno o en cualquier otro sitio porque no sentía que perteneciese a ninguna parte. No sentía lazos hacia ninguna otra criatura y aparentemente mantenía un cerco a su alrededor que pretendía ser de orgullosa soledad, pero la realidad era muy diferente; al youkai, así como a él mismo, no le gustaba estar solo. Y lo había demostrado al aceptar sin mas a su fiel y leal seguidor y a la pequeña niña humana, que pertenecía a una de las razas que se suponía que él mas odiaba.**

**Un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió al darse cuenta de que aquel sencillo gesto le estaba abriendo los ojos en cierta manera.**

**Sesshomaru decía que odiaba a los humanos. Pero… pensando bien en sus actos… a quienes en realidad eliminaba… si dejaba de lado ese carácter altanero que solía mostrar…**

**No era totalmente la verdad.**

**Había algo más que no podía definir todavía pero que le decía, que debajo de todo había un espíritu mucho mas profundo que parecía gritar por ser visto de alguna manera, sin saber exactamente como hacerlo.**

**Frunció el ceño muy apenas para si mismo antes de mover la cabeza y apoyarla en la del otro, sintiendo como este se tensaba ante el contacto.**

**Obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a estar realmente tan cerca pero…**

**Al menos, un segundo después, comenzaba a relajarse nuevamente, haciendo sonreir a Nanako.**

**Los dos avanzarían y al menos él estaba dispuesto a asomarse hasta donde necesitase para no dejar solo a aquel youkai en donde quiera que su oscuridad se encontrase.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

REVIEWS!

Muchas gracias por el animo para esta historia... tanto por aqui como por otros lares donde la publico... realmente me llena en el corazón ver que si les gusta! (Ajam, es una nota de autor general XD, la estoy pegando en todas partes jujuju). Solo quería agradecerles por aún estarme esperando la tardanza (maldita universidaaaaad!) y decirles que en efecto... PIENSO SEGUIR TODAS LAS HISTORIAS! Y terminarlas UwU, mi palabra

Leyva-chan

Gracias por continuarme animando y dandome porras todo este tiempo TwT... en serio que sin tus animos, creo que nomas me botaria a la cama y no me levanto jajajaja

Pixie-chan

Aunque no lo leas por aca, te agradezco muchísimo todas tus palabras de aliento y los push ups que me has dado cuando he subido los fragmentos... realmente levanta el espiritu saber que te ha gustado esta parejita y que te ha gustado Nanako! (como orgullo sigo teniendo tu imagen como mi avatar *w* te quedo hermoso!)

Darysnape

Pues espero que te siga gustando esta historia ;)... no ha terminado todavía! Bwahahaha

FLOR DE OCCIDENTE

Me da una ternura que le tengas cariño a Nanako! Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y ya seeee, Sesshomaru uke... *¬* que puedo decir, me encanta la idea porque no es lo que esperarías de alguien como el jejeje (balde de babitas)

Chibikaleido

Gracias a ti por leerme y dejarme review TwT... jajaja Sesshomaru no es muy paciente XD y creeme, con el tiempo y con la confianza que vaya agarrando le va a valer tres rábanos que Nanako sea su marido, lo va a tener bien en cortito y con correa de la que se estira XD

Reina Liuba

Hadita, también tenia que mencionarte porque todos tus comentarios cada que subo fragmentos me animan bastante a seguir con la historia... mil gracias!

Ya saben, reviews, quejas, comentarios... adelante, vayan y dejenlos en la bandeja XD pero si eres troll... mejor pasa de largo, porque muerdo bwahahaha


	16. De Camino

**.**

**.**

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 16**

**"De camino"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Falta mucho?**

**La pregunta era obviamente por curiosidad pero a los oídos de la bestia sagrada, aquellas palabras habían sonado hasta casi inocentes**

**Nanako sonrió suavemente mientras volteaba el rostro para ver al youkai que le seguía apenas medio metro atrás negándose a ir a su par y que mantenía un gesto estóico, tan solo caminando con calma y tranquilidad; el chico estaba impresionado de que aún con todas las cargas y presiones que ahora llevaba a cuestas el anterior Lord, aún era capaz de andar por aquellos caminos con un porte y una elegancia solamente permitidas a criaturas que eran capaces de reflejar tanto**

**-No… ya casi estamos ahí**

**Informó el inugami aún observando al adulto que se detuvo y le vió con sus pequeños ojos dorados con seriedad**

**-Hice algo malo?**

**-Eh?**

**-No dejas de verme…**

**Las orejas del chico se levantaron antes de comenzar a reir con algo de pena mientras se rascaba la nuca y un suave rubor aparecía sobre su nariz**

**-Lo siento, creo que me he quedado algo pensativo**

**Se disculpó con suavidad a lo que el otro tan solo gruñó por lo bajo y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado para evitar tener contacto visual con su pareja; el mas joven bajó levemente las orejas y volvió a reir con timidez**

**-Que mal, ya te hice enojar otra vez…**

**-Eso no debería de importarte en realidad- replicó Sesshomaru volteando nuevamente a ver al chico delante suyo que finalmente volvía a avanzar, comenzando a seguirle de nueva cuenta con lentitud**

**-Ya te he dicho que mientras seas mi esposa, me va a importar mucho lo que pienses u opines… incluso si me odias**

**Respondió con paciencia el crío cerrando sus ojos con gusto hacia el adulto que abrió un poco los propios antes de volver a fruncir el ceño, sin estar seguro de porqué se había sentido de alguna forma cómodo con aquel gesto de cariño hacia su persona; últimamente cualquier gesto que el chico le dedicase y que le dijese que todo estaba bien y que lo protegería y que tendría cuidado con él le hacía sentir tranquilo y cómodo, en una zona de confort**

**Pero no debía**

**Había aprendido desde niño a que el sentirse demasiado a gusto o feliz con algo solo conllevaba a la decepción y al dolor, al serle arrebatadas esas cosas para que aprendiese a ser fuerte y firme**

**Realmente no deseaba volver a pasar por algo igual**

**Y a esa edad le interesaba mucho menos el tener que estar pasando por lecciones repetidas de la vida; tarde o temprano aquel chico se daría cuenta de que estaría mejor abandonándolo por alguien que le correspondiera de verdad y entonces, él tendría que volver a seguir con su vida como siempre la había imaginado… o quizás con algunas diferencias, pero básicamente sería retornar al mismo punto que había dejado atrás**

**Su mirada se clavó al suelo con seriedad mientras pensaba en todo aquello antes de ver los alrededores con algo de extrañeza y confusión**

**Porqué aquellas tierras le parecían tan familiares?**

**Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió comenzando a pensar que tal vez, se estaba negando al hecho de que ya sabía donde estaban; sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas mientras observaba como su pareja se detenía nuevamente como observando los alrededores para luego, asentir y girarse hacia él con decisión**

**Cuando le dijo que eran parientes porque venían del mismo ancestro no pensaba que fuera tan en serio!**

**O tal vez había algo que no estaba vislumbrando del todo?**

**-Bueno, a partir de aquí tendremos que volar por mucho que me desagrade la idea- confesó el mas joven señalando con un dedo hacia arriba antes de ver en una dirección donde las nubes parecían ir acumulándose lentamente en la distancia- ya nos están esperando de todas maneras así que no habrá ningún problema…**

**-Nanako…**

**La voz del adulto era suave y baja y el chico movió las orejas, suspirando a sabiendas de que aquel momento llegaría tarde o temprano; y la mirada acusadora del inuyoukai era bastante para decirle que ya sospechaba a donde se dirigían**

**-Por qué tenemos que ir con ella?**

**Inquirió de forma directa, entornando los ojos como si con ello pudiese leer la mente del joven delante suyo que pareció titubear un segundo acerca de cómo le daría la respuesta para después, meterse las manos en las mangas del kimono con calma**

**-Porque necesitamos su bendición si no queremos que todo esto se arruine**

**Explicó con suavidad. **

**Si algo de aquello se salía de su control y Sesshomaru decidía no seguirlo entonces realmente estarían corriendo contra el reloj al pasar el tiempo necesario para que los demás lo exigiesen al no haberle tomado de forma completa o no haber sido unidos por la propia familia; sus padres aún podían decir mucho al respecto si se enteraban y dentro de lo posible, prefería tener todas sus cartas a la mano y en orden para no llegar a confrontarlos**

**Sabía que su padre no dudaría en luchar contra él con tal de acabar con el otro, que representaba una debilidad y una humillación que seguramente no estaría dispuesto a tolerar**

**Incluso con todo y la bendición de sus abuelos, era un juego riesgoso**

**-Si mis padres se enteran de lo que ha pasado, querrán separarnos- explicó intentando ser lo mas sensible posible con las palabras elegidas pero el otro tan solo permanecía con su mirada fría clavada en quien tenía delante**

**-Querrían matarme por lo que soy y lo que eres**

**Comentó con calma el de ojos dorados, sin saber muy bien Nanako como tomar aquella afirmación**

**-Te dije que el hecho de que me aceptaras a tu lado te traería problemas**

**-Si, pero para eso hacemos esto, para evitarnos tanto teatro**

**Soltó nuevamente el joven intentando no darle tanta importancia al asunto al menos, no de viva voz pero el adulto continuaba sin moverse de su sitio; el de las orejas canidas carraspeó un poco y tomó aire para prepararse a su transformación**

**-Entonces Irasue tiene otro hijo aparte de mi…**

**Susurró Sesshomaru sin emoción haciendo que el chico se detuviese de lo suyo y voltease a verlo con sorpresa**

**-Es una noticia nueva pero tampoco es algo inesperado supongo**

**Bueno, al menos eso explicaba el aroma del chico que en parte reflejaba el propio; él reflejaba el aroma de sus padres así que no le sería raro que si de alguna forma aquel inugami estaba emparentado con la señora de aquellas tierras entonces también tuviese su aroma y algo añadido de las veces en que él hubiese estado en el palacio sobre las nubes. Aunque había algo que lo molestaba todavía… porqué aquel hedor a Inuyasha de la misma forma?**

**No quería pensar de mas y tan solo optó por aludirlo a que tal vez habrían tenido algún encuentro pero…**

**Algo muy en el fondo de su ser le decía que era otro asunto.**

**-No es lo que piensas- trató de explicar el chico repentinamente preocupado al ver la expresión del adulto, que aunque parecía ser normal y calma a él le parecía que reflejaba un poco de angustia; en verdad, con el tiempo juntos había empezado a ver que no todo era como lo creía siempre de aquel frío demonio- todo tendrá sentido en un tiempo mas… pero solo puedo pedirte, que confíes en mi…**

**Sesshomaru volvió a entornar los ojos haciendo que su pareja suspirase y caminase hacia este con suavidad; el adulto se tensó apenas pero no se retiró aún manteniendo el dorado de sus ojos fijos en el inugami hasta que este levantó una mano al lado de su rostro lo que hizo que el demonio apretara los puños. Finalmente el chico estaría tomando las riendas como lo hacían los demás youkai y le golpearía para que dejase de retarlo tan seguido? O estaba harto de sus preguntas y de las tonterías que decía?**

**Nanako abrió su mano y acarició muy suavemente la mejilla del otro que tembló con algo de irritación al toque no acostumbrado antes de finalmente, relajarse sin estar seguro de porqué la sensación incómoda se iba apartando cada vez mas rápido para dejarle un sentimiento de agrado o al menos, de tolerancia**

**Su mirada se volvió algo inquisitiva al gesto del muchacho que estaba serio pero mantenía su mirada enternecida hacia él**

**Verdaderamente no lo entendía**

**-Solo tenme paciencia… y confía que lo que hago, es para poderte proteger como te lo mereces**

**Dijo con un tono muy suave antes de finalmente soltarle y moverse hacia atrás dejando un buen espacio entre ambos**

**Finalmente un haz de luz sagrada y celeste, pura y brillante envolvió de golpe el cuerpo del mas joven que pareció desvanecerse en esta antes de mostrarse en aquella forma que les resultaba natural a los de su propia especie y que les recordaba que la forma humana que poseían era tan solo una fachada detrás de su verdadero ser; los ojos dorados del youkai recorrieron con mayor calma y atención el cuerpo del Yako que tenía delante y que ahora movía la cola sin poder evitarlo, reflejando de forma curiosa su alegría de verlo**

**Muy a su pesar, un asomo de sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios**

**En verdad aquel muchacho estaba feliz a su lado? Ahora que lo pensaba le recordaba a Rin que siempre insistía en lo feliz que era tan solo por seguirlo y lo triste que se había puesto al tener que dejarlo; al parecer había algo en su persona que terminaba atrayendo a sus mas cercanos y de alguna manera, eso lo tranquilizaba aunque se daba cuenta de que justamente momentos atrás se estaba negando a una sensación así para evitar tener que ser decepcionado ante el abandono**

**Pero en aquellos segundos le estaba costando mucho el tener eso en mente al ver la forma en que el perro sagrado gigante se inclinaba hacia él con el trasero alzado y moviendo aún mas la cola, gimoteando con la nariz enfrente suyo como su buscase un toque**

**-Ni siquiera lo pienses**

**Le dijo con seriedad pero un gesto mas relajado para finalmente, percibir las marcas rojas alrededor del cuello del inugami que daban fe del proceso por el cuál sabía que nacían los inugamis**

**-Pensé que dijiste que no te habían cortado la cabeza**

**-Es un recordatorio**

**Sesshomaru parpadeó una vez con sorpresa al escuchar aquella voz en su mente, mientras un tenue brillo parecía resaltar del perro delante suyo que se veía tranquilo; el youkai permaneció quieto sin saber como reaccionar a ello antes de sacudir la cabeza**

**-No se supone que podamos hablar…**

**-Basicamente es telepatía, aunque tengo entendido que de forma general todos pueden escucharme a menos que dirija mis palabras a una sola persona en específico, pero aún no se hacerlo…**

**Explicó el enorme can sentándose finalmente sobre sus cuartos traseros mientras enderezaba el frente y ladeaba la cabeza; Sesshomaru no estaba seguro de si había visto algo mas tonto en su vida como un perro ladeando la cabeza de aquella manera y esperaba el nunca haberse visto así**

**-Y de tu anterior pregunta… como te lo dije, es un recordatorio. Daiko-san me explicó que es la forma de que no olvide a quienes murieron por culpa de quienes olvidaron su responsabilidad- la voz que provenía del cuerpo del perro se hizo mas baja mientras que los enormes ojos azules de este bajaban**

**Un momento después un golpe de viento hizo que el yako sagrado cerrase los ojos, sintiendo su pelaje ser movido por el viento para luego, observar al demonio perro que tenía delante transformado y esperando con aquel gesto serio y frio que lo caracterizaba; Nanako permaneció con gesto de sorpresa durante varios momentos antes de componer a propósito una expresión tonta con una sonrisa acompañándolo**

**-Te he dicho que te ves lindo cuando parece que vas a asesinar?**

**Nanako comenzó a reir al ver como aquellas palabras habían hecho que el pelaje del demonio se erizase de golpe por tremenda falta de respeto para que luego, le mostrase los dientes gruñéndole con profundidad para hacerle saber lo furioso que estaba por aquello y que no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácil**

**El mas joven se levantó finalmente y caminó al lado de su pareja, observándolo en todo su esplendor y recibiendo por primera vez su aroma natural que le llamaba a cumplir con su deber, pero a decir verdad estaba mas que maravillado por saber que él era quien estaba a su lado; Sesshomaru le seguía con los ojos rojos de ira mientras el otro continuaba su caminata a su alrededor antes de parpadear una vez al sentir como su pareja le empujaba muy apenas con el cuerpo de forma cariñosa**

**-Muy bien… hora de irnos entonces**

**Soltó el mas joven antes de hacer un movimiento rápido para lamer la mejilla del otro y luego, correr para lanzarse a volar hacia la cima del cielo; el Yako de mayor edad gruñó y gañitó ante el gesto del otro y se talló con una pata la mejilla antes de sacudir la cabeza y ladrarle una sola vez en reclamo, viéndole aguardar por él desde los aires. Sesshomaru suspiró una sola vez aún con molestia antes de lanzarse detrás del otro que volvió a avanzar aunque esta vez mas despacio para esperar al otro perro y que se acomodase a su lado para finalmente, terminar de perderse ambos entre las nubes.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En el mundo de los muertos, una luz pura y celeste flotaba al lado de un esqueleto gigantesco que cada vez parecía mas deteriorado con el pasar del tiempo; y verdaderamente se notaba mas pequeño y con varios trozos faltantes producto de una mala reconstrucción hecha por dos seres que probablemente no tenían ni la mas remota idea de cómo volver a completar el cuerpo de un youkai gigante**

**Una pequeña gota de sudor surgió de aquella luz antes de que una voz surgiese de aquel montón de huesos**

**-Nunca antes has venido a visitarme**

**La voz gruesa y firme de un adulto cortó con los demás sonidos de aquel mundo donde los seres alrededor mantenían una distancia cuidadosa de la energía sagrada que se había movido hasta quedar al lado del cráneo casi destrozado del can; algunas aves de hueso chillaron incómodas ya que las fuerzas puras de aquella luz les hacían daño por lo que optaron por alejarse mientras esa cosa ahora alternaba brillos mas intensos **

**-Significa que algo bueno va a suceder… o algo muy malo…**

**-Pueden ser ambas cosas tal vez…**

**La segunda voz en aparecer esta vez proveniente de la luz era muy suave y transmitía tranquilidad, flotando y moviéndose apenas hacia arriba y hacia debajo de su posición**

**-Pero la que me interesa en estos momentos, es la buena. Y quiero que estés preparado para hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga…**

**-De todas formas pensaba aceptar- respondió la voz con un tono que dejaba ver algo de incomodidad ante el hecho de que la luz no confiase en él- no es tal vez algo normal pero… si al menos esto sirve para que el chico abra un poco mas sus ojos y pueda crecer…**

**-Creo que es mas bien que por una vez no quieres equivocarte, después de la tremenda estupidez que hiciste en el pasado- dijo la voz clara a lo que la otra se elevó con verdadero enojo**

**-Quién eres tu para hablarme a mí de errores cometidos!?**

**-Yo los hice y los sigo pagando. Quieres pasar por lo mismo durante tiempo indefinido? Me da lo mismo. Por lo pronto tienes una deuda conmigo después de haber asaltado mi templo y el templo de O-Nezumi-sama…**

**-No asalte nada- gruñó en respuesta la voz mas grave- lo que guardaba ese ser me pertenecía por herencia… y no podía dejar a Sounga en aquel sitio después de que fuera destruido…**

**-Esa espada estaba muy bien donde la había dejado, protegida por sus hermanas hasta que llegase quien YO decidiera- cortó con autoridad la voz en la luz- y sin embargo, la sacaste de su sitio y no conforme con eso, la regresaste al inframundo donde ahora se encuentra esparciendo el caos y convirtiéndose a sí misma en un nuevo riesgo para los vivos**

**Un ligero sonido similar a un gruñido se presentaba en el aire mientras que la luz calló unos momentos antes de moverse aparentemente girando**

**-No puedo permitir que sigas haciendo ese tipo de cosas Touga. Este trabajo te lo he encomendado por el chico viene a consultar contigo y a pedir tu bendición pero después de eso…**

**-Qué harás? Tu también estás muerto… además, se trata de mi nieto…**

**-Tal vez, pero es mi sucesor directo así que de eso, tendré que encargarme yo directamente- la luz suspiró con fuerza antes de comenzar a alzarse y brillar mas y mas- ahora, haz lo tuyo y después de eso, esta vez asegúrate de que estarás atento por si necesito nuevamente de tus servicios**

**El silencio pareció volver muy apenas a aquel mundo donde las aves esqueleto levantaron las cabezas al ver alejarse a la luz, que se detuvo una última vez**

**-Touga…**

**-Qué?**

**-Aségurate de que el muchacho entienda que debe de permanecer al lado de su pareja, cueste lo que cueste. Es necesario porque de él dependerá que volvamos a ser quienes fuimos y debimos de seguir siendo…**

**Ordenó por última vez aquella esfera antes de desaparecer rápidamente entre las nubes rojas de las alturas **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Reviews!

Muchísimas gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos... en serio que si. Este capítulo es mas que nada un rellenito antes de lo que seguía porque no quería patearlos enfrente de Irasue así nada mas XD jajaja espero puedan perdonarme por ello, pero ya, en el siguiente es la hora de la confrontación cha, cha, chaaaaan!

Lilayroza

Hola! Muchisismas gracias por tu review, como ves, la musa ha regresado y espero pronto estar subiendo el 17 también aprovechando que las ideas acaban de agarrarme por asalto... espero que este episodio no te resulte muy aburrido y que de todas formas, sea de tu agrado! ;)

Leyva1130

Hola hermosa! Por mi acosame todo lo que quieras, ya sabes por donde hacerlo y que me encanta el tener inspiración para continuar escribiendo... espero que este capi te guste y agarrate para el que sigue!


	17. Primera advertencia

**.**

**.**

**DANCING IN THE MOONLIGHT**

**CAP 17**

**"Primera advertencia"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El aire se movía suavemente alrededor de aquellos que se encontraban sobre las nubes, con expresiones serias y firmes hacia la nada que tenían por delante a pesar de que parecía que en realidad nada podría amenazarles desde donde se encontraban; aunque las apariencias engañaban ya que no pocas veces se habían encontrado ante riesgos que habían provocado que toda la guardia que se dedicaba a aquel lugar se prestase a luchar para defender aquellos territorios. Aunque por supuesto, el inuyokai que en esos instantes permanecía quieto en los escalones más bajos no recordaba en realidad que algo como aquello hubiese ocurrido durante su vida**

**Tal vez porque era tan niño que no lo recordaba o quizás simplemente porque el nombre del gran general era lo suficientemente grande como atemorizar a los enemigos de no atacar en aquella fortaleza, no lo sabía concretamente.**

**Sin embargo no en menos de una ocasión se había preguntado qué tan fiables eran aquellos soldados que ni siquiera volteaban a verle.**

**Antes cuando visitase el hogar de su madre no le había importado, ahora le intrigaba.**

**Era acaso por su nueva condición?**

**Sus ojos bajaron muy suavemente para luego entornarlos con el odio brillando intensamente en el dorado de estos, apretando con tanta fuerza sus manos que comenzaron a sangrar al enterrarse las garras en estas**

**Porqué… porqué había tenido que caer tan bajo!?**

**Por qué tenía que haber abusado de su confianza y orgullo, al grado de que ya no tenía ni el nivel ni el permiso de subir hasta donde se encontraba el ama y señora de aquellos lugares, al haber sido convertido en poco menos que una prostituta o un juguete para quien mejor así lo desease? Por qué no había aferrado las lecciones que hasta entonces había recibido en cada batalla y cada encuentro con los demonios que había cruzado? Más aún… por qué no había sido asesinado en aquella ocasión por aquella maldita bestia divina, de forma que al menos su muerte fuese tomada por gloriosa ante una batalla de elementos encontrados y no dejado de lado, cual basura?**

**Sus ojos entornados ahora hacían temblar el iris por la rabia que lo consumía y muy apenas, mostraba los colmillos ante el reflejo de lo que su cuerpo luchaba por contener en el interior de su pecho; el destello rojo no se hizo esperar ante lo que solía ser suficiente para transformarle en su verdadera forma, provocando que al menos dos de los soldados más cercanos le observasen de reojo como precaución. No se movieron para atacarle o contenerle y el resto seguía en su sitio pero al menos aquellos que habían detectado el cambio en el inu, le observaban con atención.**

**No importaba quien fuese o de quien se tratase… conocían bastante bien su trabajo.**

**Finalmente, Sesshomaru fue relajando lentamente el agarre de sus manos así como su semblante, respirando profundo y concentrando su mente en una sola persona.**

**Nanako**

**De alguna forma, entendía su rabia y no se la prohibía, había sido paciente y le permitía explayar sus emociones cuando las creía necesarias permitiéndole incluso (y aún no comprendía el por qué o cuál era la finalidad detrás de aquello), maltratarle cuando no se lo merecía; aún sentía aquella emoción incómoda que negaba en culpa puesto que siendo él al menos alguna vez, un gran lord, no podía ni permitirse el pensar en que algo como eso fuera parte de su persona y aún ahí, ahí se encontraba esa maldita sensación, molesta y adherida, recordándole los momentos que dejó fuera de su propio hogar a quien ahora debía sumisión y respeto**

**Un escalofrío y náuseas cruzaron el cuerpo del hombre de cabellos plateados que finalmente observó el suelo de los escalones delante suyo, con gesto distraído pero serio**

**El chiquillo se estaba esforzando y lo agradecía aunque no lo dijese. Aunque había sido regalado como una puta… podía asegurar que su condición había cambiado drásticamente a una mejor cuando el otro le aceptase y ahora, estuviese cerrando el ciclo necesario para darle un estatus que, bien sabía, no se merecía y no por que siguiese creyendo que su honor y gloria se le debían a un macho y un dominante con todas las letras… sino porque hasta ese momento, solo había causado problemas.**

**Tal vez Sesshomaru era muy orgulloso pero para sus adentros, era capaz de comprender la magnitud de todas sus acciones y errores y hasta ese instante, al crío que le había "rescatado" en cierta manera de un futuro aún peor del que podía creer, solo lo empujaba y lo estiraba en cuanto a paciencia, casi como si tratase de buscar cual era el límite que le llevaría a la furia y entonces, volvería a perder todo y recibiría el justo castigo que merecía.**

**Una discreta sonrisa de fastidio surcó el lateral de su boca.**

**En verdad que no había madurado en nada y era por ello, que su padre había preferido por mucho al hijo bastardo que había tenido con esa humana, al problemático y cabeza dura de su hijo mayor por muy primogénito que fuese.**

**Y aunque jamás lo dejaría saber…**

**Dolía.**

**Tenía la impresión de que el único que quizá lo había notado alguna vez y ello, por el lazo que compartían sería Jaken, pero el oni había tenido a bien nunca abrir la boca al respecto.**

**Consecuentemente, el sonido de unos pasos ligeros se dejaron percibir en aquella larga escalinata blanca y los ojos dorados del demonio se elevaron muy apenas para ver el cuerpo de la bestia sagrada canina que iba descendiendo para darle alcance y quizá, finalmente revelarle el por qué había tenido que llevarle a ver a su madre cuando sus vergüenzas no podían haber sido mayores.**

**-Ya he hablado con ella… de esta situación y todo lo que esta ocurriendo y ha aceptado el darme la bendición que necesito de su parte, para que podamos ser esposos**

**La voz del chico era suave y animada y Sesshomaru no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que a veces, el tono cariñoso que usaba con él se asemejaba a sentir los rayos del sol sobre su piel; con mucha discreción hizo una mueca incómoda y aún mas seria si se podía; ese tipo de cursilerías y pensamientos tontos eran más propios del idiota de su hermano menor que de él mismo y le avergonzaba siquiera tener una debilidad como un sentimiento agradable, después de todo, nada en su vida lo había sido. Quizá la pequeña Rin podía encontrarse entre sus únicas excepciones… pero…**

**No, ese mocoso todavía no llegaba tan lejos.**

**Nanako parpadeó un par de veces con un gesto parecido al de la sorpresa al percibir la frialdad y la expresión de enojo del otro inu, terminando por colocarse los brazos tras la espalda e inclinarse un poco lo que hizo que su largo cabello cayese por un lado, dándole un aspecto entre cómico y algo inocente, sobre todo por la forma en que abría tanto los ojos**

**-Sessh…?**

**El chico compuso una expresión preocupada y se acercó un poco más, para luego, ir bajando la mirada hasta clavar sus ojos celestes en las gotas de sangre que resaltaban sobre el suelo de marfil que les sostenía sobre las nubes y de ahí, a las manos que diestramente el otro ya había ocultado por debajo de las mangas, alzando la barbilla muy apenas con orgullo para después, volverla a agachar en sumisión al recordarse, que no podía faltarle al respeto al otro y mucho menos en el lugar donde se encontraban**

**Pero ello no impidió que le viese con molestia ante el apelativo corto que había usado para con su nombre. Quizá no podía reclamarle a viva voz pero al menos sabía que tenía el permiso de expresar su inconformidad con la mirada.**

**El jovencito delante suyo cerró los ojos y rió suavemente por aquello para luego, cambiar su expresión por una de suave preocupación y tomarle ambas manos que había ocultado, sacándolas de las mangas y extendiéndolas delante suyo para poder observar las largas y profundas heridas que el youkai se había hecho con sus largas garras**

**-Algo te está preocupando**

**Dijo con suavidad, sosteniendo ambas manos del otro con una de las suyas, acariciando con la otra las palmas de su pareja que ni siquiera hizo gesto alguno de dolor al tacto de los cortes; Nanako volvió a hacer aquel gesto, imprimiendo esta vez algo de su poder en la mano que acariciaba las del otro y con cuidado, comenzó a sanar sus heridas hasta que estas dejaron de percibirse. Sesshomaru tan solo observó aquel acto en silencio aunque sus ojos se abrieron un milímetro, maravillándose aún del control del mocoso en cosas como aquella, para no herirle**

**Así como cuando le había sanado dentro de lo que podía las quemaduras por el toque de los ataques sagrados de su compañero el gallo y los baños en los lagos purificadores…**

**-Qué es entonces?**

**La voz del niño no era demandante, era más como una petición acerca del sentimiento del mayor que respiró profundo para acto seguido, verle directamente a los ojos**

**Con un demonio, cómo era posible que pudiera sentirse tan sobrecogido ante una mirada así, cuando les separaba una edad de miles de años entre uno y otro? Nanako rió muy suavemente y ladeó apenas la cabeza, moviendo animadamente una oreja**

**-No soy tan joven como crees**

**Aseguró el crío de ojos claros haciendo abrir más los ojos dorados al otro que ahora, le observó con una completa desconfianza pintada en el rostro que parecía haberse endurecido; sin pensarlo, Sesshomaru retiró sus manos de las del otro y no se percató de la tensión que recorrió a los guardias por aquel descaro, pero el youkai no pensaba en esas cosas al menos en aquellos momentos. Incluso, había convertido su mente en una blanca sábana de nada ante lo que había creído descubrir en el otro, volviéndole a recorrer un escalofrío**

**Es que había algo que las malditas bestias sagradas no hicieran!?**

**Nanako dio un respingo ante la retirada del otro y su posterior enclaustramiento mental, quedándose quieto unos momentos por la sorpresa para después, suspirar pesadamente y tratar de tranquilizar al adulto ante lo que había provocado**

**-No… yo no sé leer la mente, ese secreto solo lo tiene Omoiyari-sama y no pienso siquiera pedirle que me enseñe… no me imagino el dolor de cabeza que ha de ser el saber todo el tiempo, lo que los demás sienten**

**Aseguró riendo muy por lo bajo y con una expresión levemente apenada a la que el otro inu respondió volviendo aún mas amenazadora su mirada, si se podía**

**-Es solo que fuiste muy obvio- se explicó el crío dejando salir un largo suspiro paciente, ante el cerco que había vuelto a crear el adulto alrededor suyo- tienes la misma mirada que todos los que me ven o me escuchan, suelen componer- el gesto de Nanako se volvió neutro por unos momentos, pensativo mientras que desviaba la mirada a un lado y el viento sobre aquella plataforma; la expresión del más alto entonces, cambió por una mas tranquila aunque por dentro sentía algo de sorpresa- "solo eres un crío"… "a tu edad, los menores deben de callar"… "si apenas y acabas de nacer, cómo siquiera mereces ser una bestia sagrada?"**

**Comenzó a recitar el chico para después de unos momentos, encogerse de hombros y regalarle una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados al otro**

**-Los mayores son bastante transparentes cuando ven a alguien joven delante suyo, cumpliendo deberes o haciendo cosas que se supone que no les corresponden- explicó con agrado para luego, volver a verle a los ojos- no sé que haya traído esa inquietud sobre nosotros en ti, pero aunque no lo parezca a estas alturas, la diferencia de nuestras edades no es tan grande como podría parecer**

**Aseguró**

**Sesshomaru volvió a bajar levemente los párpados… y entonces, dejó ver una sonrisa cínica muy leve lo que provocó que el chiquillo alzase de golpe las orejas y abriese grandemente los ojos; hasta ese momento, no había visto sonreír al otro más que en muy pequeños gestos con los labios e incluso, aún con esa actitud que se acercaba a la burla o al fastidio… vaya. Se ruborizó muy levemente y se rascó la mejilla con la parte afilada de una de sus garras, desviando la mirada hacia otra parte para esquivar la del otro.**

**-De cuánto estamos hablando?**

**Quizá era el lugar donde estaban, tal vez la altura… pero por un instante, el gran lord parecía sentirse lo suficientemente familiar dentro de aquel ambiente o quizá, había encontrado aún más infantil al otro que simplemente, había dejado salir la pregunta sin que le importase demasiado**

**-Solo unos pocos cientos de años…**

**Respondió el de menor estatura, haciéndole una seña para que esta vez ambos comenzaran a subir la larga escalinata que les llevaría delante de la gran Irasue**

**-Tu tienes… 2,300 si no recuerdo mal, no es así?**

**Inquirió el chiquillo al tiempo que volteaba el rostro suavemente sobre su hombro al percibir que nuevamente, el adulto iba un par de pasos detrás suyo conforme a la costumbre dada a las hembras… pero no era tan grande la distancia entre ambos lo que al menos a Nanako le dejaba entender, que Sesshomaru de poco a poco iba aceptando un sitio mucho mejor que aquel con el que había sido llevado por el otro demonio; internamente, se sentía aliviado de ver que quizá, las cosas podían ser no tan peligrosas cuando el otro se enterase…**

**No, ni hablar**

**En cuanto el demonio tuviese todas las piezas juntas y entendiera lo que había pasado y exactamente con quien se estaba casando, lo despedazaría y le importaría un comino cuantas reglas, solicitudes o demonios se arrojase encima. Podía oler la muerte en su destino y no podía menor que tragar y rogar por que aquellas garras venenosas no doliesen tan terriblemente como le habían contado.**

**Sesshomaru por su parte observó al otro de reojo, con su expresión volviendo a la seria y neutra de siempre mientras que internamente trataba de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que hubiera escuchado su edad o siquiera, que le hubiese interesado en lo más mínimo; estaba seguro de que Jaken la sabía mejor que él, después de todo, el pequeño demonio lo adoraba y quizá su propia madre lo recordaría… pero a decir verdad a él ya no le importaba cuando había nacido o en qué día, para él, todo el tiempo era lo mismo y no veía el hecho de tener en mente un detalle tan insignificante.**

**Por lo que el hecho de que aquella bestia sagrada supiese o tratase de adivinar aquello, tampoco le importaba mucho**

**-Puede ser**

**Respondió finalmente Sesshomaru, recordándose que una respuesta mas fría o grosera no era bien vista en él en aquellos momentos, mucho menos, delante de su madre a la que ya había deshonrado bastante con todo aquel circo**

**-Tu… no puedes tener más de mil- musitó, recibiendo en respuesta una ligera risa del chiquillo**

**-En verdad?... bueno, verme tan joven no me ayuda mucho a recibir la seriedad o el respeto de los demás, pero tampoco lo veo como algo malo- volvió a rascarse la cabeza, lo que produjo que el youkai entornase los ojos- en realidad, tengo 2000- explicó Nanako provocando que el demonio se detuviese un momento en los escalones, observándole con una sorpresa muy ligera**

**-Tú…**

**-Estrictamente y para efectos de este universo, tienes razón… soy demasiado joven, solo han pasado mucho menos de 100 años a partir del día en que nací- musitó dándole la espalda al otro, conforme el adulto escuchaba- pero… yo no pertenezco a un lugar en específico, supongo. Contando todos los años entre el aquí, el allá y el ahora… son 2000 años en total… y en unos meses, cumplo un año mas**

**Nanako giró la cabeza para volver a darle una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y un gesto agradable, para luego retomar la marcha hacia la parte superior de aquel sitio**

**Sin embargo…**

**El adulto de ojos dorados compuso un gesto pensativo a espaldas del otro, sintiendo que de alguna forma el chico le había dicho algo entre aquellas líneas… pero no entendía exactamente qué; en sus palabras, le estaba indicando algo muy importante, algo que era para su entendimiento pero no lo había logrado vislumbrar. Qué era? Qué en sus palabras podía estarle aclarando en algo la situación por la que ambos estaban pasando? Definitivamente no era su edad, porque tenía razón, la edad de ambos era demasiado cercana y aún así…**

**Aún así, no tenía sentido**

**Cómo podía tener menos de 100 años y al mismo tiempo, tener 2000?**

**Finalmente, ambos llegaron a la parte superior donde desde su asiento regio y un porte elegante y majestuoso, la diosa de los canes les observaba tan regia como Sesshomaru la recordaba**

**Algo se removió dentro suyo pero nunca lo reconocería. Y las misma fuerzas que le forzaban a actuar como lo que era en aquel momento, ahora le impulsaban a hacer algo que por orgullo nunca siquiera había pensado en hacer; era humillante y rebajante pero era lo mínimo, lo de menos… el ultraje y la vergüenza que había traído a su propio nombre y al de quienes le habían hecho llegar al mundo, era tan grande en su peso que hubo un segundo en el que dejó de lugar. Con expresión seria pero sin observar a los ojos a aquella mujer, dejó que el poder de su sangre actuase y se sentó en el suelo para después, inclinarse completamente con la frente pegada al suelo delante de quien en esos instantes, tenía todo el derecho de tomar su vida y restaurar el honor perdido por su hijo estúpido.**

**Con la sombra de su rostro en el suelo, cubrió la rabia que ahora mostraba en sus gestos, clavando muy discretamente las garras en el suelo y apretando los dientes hasta que estos crujieron, sabiéndose miserable pero no atreviéndose a mostrar algo que solo empeorase su situación**

**Pero no por ello, dejaba de ser humillante y uno de sus puntos más bajos**

**Nanako había abierto aún más los ojos ante aquel acto y había separado los labios, tratando de pensar en qué hacer para que el otro no se expusiese de aquella manera. Mentalmente le dio vueltas a todo hasta que entendió la confusión de aquello y se mordió un labio sin estar muy seguro de cómo manejar ese momento o como hacer entender al inu… que no se encontraba delante de su propia madre.**

**Sin embargo la demonio simplemente se puso de pie, ignorando al yokai en el suelo y anduvo hacia donde el más joven se encontraba, abrazándole con suavidad**

**-Nunca vienes a visitarme, siendo que eres mi primogénito entre los que siguen y mi protegido… a ti te doy todo- dijo la mujer con voz suave, colocando ambas manos en el rostro del crío, que bajó las orejas y compuso por primera vez, un gesto que se acercaba a la resignación incómoda- qué pecado ha cometido tu abuela, para que la hayas abandonado de esa manera? **

**Irasue utilizaba un tono meloso y fingidamente dolido que no hizo caer al chico, pero sin embargo aquellas palabras provocaron una gran tensión en el inuyoukai en el suelo, que había abierto sus ojos grandemente**

**Abuela? Entonces, era verdad que su madre tenía otro hijo y mas aún, mayor que él?**

**El dolor que cruzó por su pecho no podía ser descrito en palabras y por un segundo, un silbido extraño apareció en sus oídos. Sin embargo no podía dejarse llevar por ese tipo de emociones. No él. Lo superaría y saldría de ello, así como había sucedido cuando se enterase de que su padre tenía una amante humana y un hijo, al que había amado tanto y mucho mas que a él, quien había llegado primero; lo que hubiera hecho su madre… lo que le hubiera escondido, ya no tenía que ver con él y en su vergüenza, tenía que soportar y seguirse recuperando de la caída.**

**Porque no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa**

**Nanako por su parte, ahora había observado a su pareja y había conseguido detectar el casi imperceptible cambio en la tensión de su cuerpo; aún sin ser capaz de ver su rostro, casi podía sentir las emociones que cruzaban al demonio dentro de su ignorancia y como su pareja, no podía permitir que se siguiera castigando así y mucho menos, que sufriera por un desconocimiento que tenía al creer ahora, que quizá había sido aún mucho menor en el amor de sus padres de lo que ya percibía**

**-Querida abuela**

**Saludó con respeto el crío más separó las manos de esta con cuidado, para poderse mover con mayor facilidad**

**La mujer le observó con un signo de sorpresa ante aquello al tiempo que la bestia sagrada se movía para quedar frente a su pareja y entonces, se agachaba en una rodilla para tenderle una mano**

**-No has hecho nada malo- le susurró con cuidado al otro que finalmente, levantó el rostro con cuidado para verle- vamos. Quiero presentarte**

**La mirada del adulto era suficientemente clara como para ser entendida "te estás deshonrando al inclinarte así. No deberías de hacer esto"; Sesshomaru estaba nuevamente serio y bastante tenso pero entonces, el de ojos dorados observó el firme gesto del chiquillo delante suyo que indicaba de igual manera "no me importa"**

**Hubo un instante en que la rabia y la molestia corrió por las venas del demonio… y al siguiente segundo, todo esto había sido sustituido por un enorme deseo de reír por lo estúpido de todo aquello; ese chiquillo… hasta ese momento, solamente le indicaba que él decidía poner sus propias condiciones y que había cosas que tenían una mayor importancia que simplemente, aquellas que por reglas y leyes eran forzosas en cualquiera de los dos. Nuevamente, el youkai se veía atrapado en actos que no podía explicar, por que no había nada que ganar**

**Que podía querer o interesarle a una bestia sagrada, un antiguo lord youkai caído y deshonrado? Que podía recibir de él?**

**Muy despacio, tomó la mano del otro**

**Demonios**

**Nunca habría sabido lo que aquel gesto iba a significarle tanto en el futuro**

**Nanako apretó su mano con la suya y lentamente, le puso de pie con él; al parecer, por un instante… las costumbres habían sido dejados de lado**

**-Yo si los tomo en cuenta, Nanako**

**La voz de Irasue les despertó a ambos que parpadearon sorprendidos en medio de una mirada larga que podía haberlo significado todo o nada para ellos, provocando que Sesshomaru volviese a enclaustrarse en un gesto serio pero bajando los ojos como se le forzaba a actuar mientras que su flamante pareja volvía a ruborizarse pero sin soltarle la mano**

**-No olvides donde te encuentras y que mientras estás de visita, son mis reglas las que imperan- señaló la mujer abrazándose un poco más las estolas que la rodeaban y componiendo un gesto similar a un puchero, al parecer enfadada por la atención que estaba recibiendo el de la luna clara en la frente- soy tu abuela… y… quizá conmigo no suceda nada más aparte de esto, pero otros no lo verán igual en especial por la situación que ambos tienen, sin importar que tan bestia sagrada seas o no**

**Advirtió la mujer nuevamente**

**-Debes de tener en mente, que ya no es tu honor o lo que piensen de ti en juego- añadió esta dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el interior de aquel palacio- ahora, también va en juego en cada una de tus acciones, el honor y la gracia de tu esposa y de toda tu casa… no deberás de bajar la guardia, menos ahora que deseas mi bendición**

**Irasue desapareció en las sombras del interior y Nanako dejó salir un suspiro suave, relajándose de nueva cuenta y observando de reojo por donde se había retirado la otra**

**-Entiendo… no lo olvidaré**

**Musitó aún aferrando al otro, que se acomodó un poco mejor su mokumoku sobre el hombro, inseguro acerca de qué sentir. Su madre ni siquiera había volteado a verlo mas sin embargo, había aclarado dos cosas muy importantes para él: seguía observando que todas las costumbres fuesen respetadas y en especial, las de Sesshomaru en su nueva posición lo que significaba que tenía que dar justamente, el comportamiento que se esperaba en una hembra (el pensarlo le dio un leve acceso de náuseas) y al mismo tiempo… y ello le había sorprendido, había advertido a Nanako acerca de cuidar de él en su nueva posición**

**Eso significaba, que no le estaba viendo como una criatura despreciable o deshonrosa sino por el contrario, que a pesar de haber caído desde donde estaba… quería evitarle aún un golpe mas grande, procurando que su pareja no fuese ahora la razón de una mancha en su nombre**

**Muy apenas, levantó la mirada para ver aquel palacio que tantos recuerdos le trajese en su infancia y entonces, vió al chico que le sonreía cariñosamente**

**-Vamos… no podemos perdernos el té**

**Sesshomaru asintió muy levemente, sintiendo cálida y firme la mano que le tomaba el otro y sin pensarlo más, simplemente, le siguió como le indicaba hacia el interior del palacio**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hola a todos! Les debo una enorme disculpa por tardar con este capítulo... pero ya lo tenemos aquí, yei! Espero que les sea de su agrado

REVIEWS!

Guest:

-Si, de seguro Sesshomaru le arrancará la cabeza y otras cosas cuando sea plenamente consciente de lo que sucede... pero a que no es bonito esa clase de amor apache? Muchas gracias por tu review!

AliceB1402:

-Hola linda! Como ves, finalmente la he continuado y espero que este capítulo te guste... en el siguiente, finalmente Sesshomaru irá develando mas de los secretos que le ha ocultado su nuevo y flamante esposo! Mil gracias por tu review!

Kenia ABRAXAS:

-Awwww haces que me ruborice. Espero que el fic siga sosteniendo tus expectativas de él y que siga gustándote de esta manera... a cada capítulo, le pongo todo mi corazón. Muchísimas gracias por tu review!


End file.
